The Auction
by nekonikki08
Summary: Danny gets captured and put into an auction. A certain half ghost billionaire finds out about this. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here's a new story I've been working on…Let's see how this one goes haha Thank you to my awesome beta Raininglullaby for taking the time to beta this fic! **

**WARNINGS: I might as well list this now so you know from the beginning. This fic will rated M for eventual smut and mature themes. If you can't handle that, please, I suggest you don't read this. This WILL be MalexMale, as have my other fics been so no one should be surprised at this point lol. It doesn't become more apparent until the following chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, unfortunately. **

The day had started normal enough. Danny had woken up early, gotten his senior presentation packed and ready to go for school and he went about his normal morning routine. School had been fine, he got by the presentation without much trouble, hung out with his friends during lunch and got through his classes surprisingly smoothly. It was just like any other regular, normal day. There hadn't been any ghost attacks that morning or afternoon, but even that was a normal occurrence every now and again. After school, his friends and him went to the Nasty Burger to get some food, and then went to the bowling alley for a couple of hours. The night was young enough afterwards to catch a movie, so they did.

That's when things went sour. After the movie, Danny decided to walk home instead of fly. Why you ask? He didn't know. It just felt like the kind of night to walk. He didn't think much of it; how often did one walk home alone at the dead of night? It wasn't as if Amity Park was necessarily dangerous, and even so, Danny was more than capable of defending himself. After all, Danny Phantom was a well-known hero. So, he felt relatively safe. That's why he was pretty ashamed of himself when a bag was suddenly placed over his face, preventing him from breathing properly, before he was knocked out by a blow to the back of his head.

It was pitch black when he gained consciousness. He could hear people cheering somewhere close by, but he didn't know why he would be hearing something like that. The back of his head was throbbing and the bag was still over his head. With a cough, he realized he was lying down on a cold, damp ground. Grunting, he tried to pull himself up, only to feel something wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. Panic threatened to well up inside him but he forced himself to calm down as he tried to think rationally. White rings appeared in the center of his body and spread through him. He almost sighed in relief; at least he could still go ghost.

Struggling with the binds, Danny was disappointed to know he couldn't phase through them. Apparently the person who attacked him knew of his ghost half, so it had to be a ghost. He forced himself to stop moving in order to focus on the sounds around him. He could hear moans, unpleasant ones at that, near him. Rolling over, he reached out his bound hands to feel for something. After grabbing nothing but air, his hands finally touched something solid. Tracing his fingers over it, he realized it was a bar, several in fact. A cell. Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, he tried to get onto his feet.

It was pointless. He managed to get partially up before wobbling and falling onto the floor with a hard thud. Sighing, he was left to roll onto his back and just wait. Hopefully someone would come get him. He could break out of his binds, fight them off, and get home before anyone could worry. How long had he been out? It must have been at least an hour. He got hit pretty hard. Anger swelled up within him for letting himself get kidnapped, but what could he do? It was best to just wait for the opportunity to escape.

Minutes passed, but it felt like hours. Danny could hear more cheering. After a few more minutes, heavy footsteps could be heard heading towards him. Instantly, Danny's guard was up. The footsteps stopped right in front of him. Preparing to defend himself, Danny rolled onto his side in a weak attempt to get up, but his shirt was grabbed by the collar and he was hauled up. Kicking with tied up feet wasn't the ideal method to try to fight, but it was the best he could do. The person carried him to wherever they were heading. The cheering grew louder with each step the person carrying him took. When the cheering was loud and seemingly close by, Danny knew they were right where they wanted him to be.

He was tossed onto the ground. Landing face first, he grunted in pain at the impact of the cold hard floor against his face. A hand cupped his shoulders and he was shoved up until he was on his knees. Another set of footsteps beside him and Danny could feel two someone's hovering behind and beside him.

"Up next for sale, is a famous Half Ghost who I am sure _many_ of you are familiar with." A booming voice announced beside him. Ice, cold panic welled up in Danny's chest as he could hear the jeers from the crowd in front of him. Swallowing, he nervously fidgeted as the voice continued. "I give to you, Danny Phantom!"

The bag was ripped off his head and Danny gasped as he stared at the sea of ghosts in front of him. The room was dark, but there was enough dim lightening for Danny to see the crowd. There were plenty of ghosts he instantly recognized. They were all standing, smirking cruelly at him, some jeering, some cheering at the top of their lungs. Glancing down, Danny noticed he was on some sort of stage with a light centered on him, making him stand out. Glancing to his right, he noticed a strange looking ghost standing beside him with a microphone in his hands, a malicious grin on his face.

"We'll start the bid at 50!"

There were calls immediately. "55! 70! 100! 105! 150! 200! 225! 300!" the numbers kept going up.

Danny's stomach twisted and churned. He began to break into nervous sweats as he eyed the crowd in front of him, ghosts shouting their bids. What the hell was he doing here? Up for sale? Why were they making him feel like he was at some sort of auction? And worst of all…what will happen once he's 'sold' to someone? Danny dismissed the thought. The _second_ he got a chance to escape, he would fight and fly to safety.

"20,000!"

"50,000!"

"65,000!"

Danny was sort of flattered. He didn't think he was worth this much, but at the same time, he knew most of the ghosts betting on him wanted revenge. He spotted Technus, Ember, and Walker immediately. Another glance around and his eyes made contact with Young Blood, Ghost Writer, Lydia and even Vortex. This was such a strange experience. Danny just wanted to get out of it and go home. He wondered if his friends and family have noted his absence yet. Once Sam and Tucker became suspicious of Danny whereabouts, the young halfa was sure they would come out and look for him.

"200,000!"

"250,000!"

"400,000!"

Now they were just throwing random numbers, in Danny's opinion. His anxiousness was rising as no one had won him yet. Ghosts everywhere were shouting numbers to win him, but Danny couldn't pinpoint whom. They all looked immensely determined to win him.

"500,000!"

"One Million."

The crowd was suddenly quiet. Each ghost looked in the direction of the ghost who made such an outrageous bid. Danny followed their gaze and he saw just who had won him. His stomach dropped to his feet and hairs in the back of his neck rose. Disgust, fear, and anger boiled within his chest as he glanced at his 'winner'.

Vlad Plasmius.

**AN: Go onward to chapter 2! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here ya go. Hope you guys enjoy! **

"Sold! To Vlad Plasmius for one million!" The announcer's voice boomed in the silent room. Heated glares were all directed at Vlad, as were bitter grumbles, but the half ghost smirked smugly and flew towards his prize, ignoring everyone's reaction. His feet landed softly onto the stage as he stared down at his prize, kneeling before him.

Danny's stomach was doing nervous flips as he glared up at the older hybrid. There was no way in hell he would let Vlad get away with 'buying' him. This was humiliating. Of all the ghosts to 'win' him, why did it have to be this pompous jerk? What had he been doing here anyway? Danny had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize something cold and metal was suddenly clamped around his neck. Blinking, he glanced at the ghost who put it on him.

"Hey!" Danny cried out indignantly. "What did you just put on me? Take it off!"

A sly, malicious grin appeared on the announcer's face, almost equal to Vlad's own. "You don't give orders around, you little brat. This," he gestured to Vlad. "Is your owner now."

"Owner?" Danny chocked, laughing like he had just been told the greatest joke. It was a little hard to laugh with the collar pressed tightly on his neck, but he managed. "Yeah, okay. Real funny."

Vlad's expression didn't drop. Instead, he looked amused, only furthering the knots twisting in Danny's stomach. The teen could feel his heart picking up pace and a cold wash of anxiety rush through him. Why was the man looking so amused?!

"Come Daniel, we have much to discuss," Vlad ordered mockingly, the smug look on his face making Danny boil with rage. The bindings on his wrists and ankles suddenly melted away. With an annoyed growl, the teen got onto his feet and began to follow his arch-nemesis off the stage.

"Enjoy your prize!" The announcer shouted after them. "Now, up next!" Danny didn't hear the rest of what was being shouted because they were already exiting the bidding room and walking into a dark hallway.

He thought about just flying away, but he didn't know what the thing they put on his neck does. His gloved fingers traced around it to see what it was. It felt like a collar, one with three buttons on the side of it. One button felt a little bigger than the rest. He tried pressing onto them, but it didn't do anything. The collar was metallic and a bit heavy; not uncomfortably so, but it was noticeable. The walk in the hallway was longer than he anticipated it would be, but they finally reached a door. Vlad opened it and stepped out, Danny following suit.

They were back out in the ghost zone, but Danny was unfamiliar with the location. Glancing around, he felt like he was in some sort of forbidden area. It was empty, save for the giant tower he had apparently just been in. It was pointless to try and figure out where he was, and Vlad didn't seem to care enough to answer his inquisitive look.

"Daniel. Come along now." He walked to the edge of the island that held the tower afloat and looked over to the teen.

Scowling, Danny stubbornly crossed his arms. "No way, fruitloop. This isn't funny anymore. Get this stupid thing off of me and we can forget this ever happened."

Barking laughter came from the older hybrid, knowing it only irritated the teen. "Really Daniel, what makes you think you're calling the shots? Now come here." He pointed to a spot directly in front of him.

"No."

Danny could see irritation flash in those ruby eyes. "Don't make me tell you twice."

"I'm not moving." Danny's stubborn nature was shining through his fear.

This time, Vlad didn't bother to hide his anger and irritation. "You will do as I say." He gave a warning tone, but Danny ignored it.

"No," the halfa hissed angrily, his body already preparing for a fight. He wasn't sure what the collar would do, but he wasn't going to let Vlad think he could talk to him that way and get away with it.

Fangs glistened as an angry scowl reached Vlad's lips, but suddenly, the tenseness in his shoulders dropped and his calm demeanor was back. "Fine, have it your way then." Danny watched with narrowed eyes as the older half ghost reached into his pocket with a gloved hand and pulled out what appeared to be a remote. There were three buttons on the remote, just like there were on Danny's collar. One button was red, the other blue, and the final one was yellow. Vlad's thumb hovered over red. "Remember Daniel, you did this to yourself."

He pressed the button. Danny tensed and waited for something to happen. He heard a light 'beep' sound, but felt nothing. After waiting a few more heart stopping seconds, nothing else happened. Eyeing the remote in Vlad's hand warily, he gave a smug smirk. "What a piece of crap. Your stupid remote is busted."

"Is it?" Vlad asked with a malicious grin, sending chills down Danny's spine. "Why don't we test it out, hmm? Come here!" he ordered fiercely.

He didn't want to. Really, he didn't. He fought against the strong pull that was forcing him to try to move with every fiber of his being, but it was too strong. His feet, apparently having a mind of their own, took steps towards Vlad. It was a slow process, Danny was putting up a good fight, but eventually, he stood right on the spot Vlad wanted him to be at. The man's grin hadn't faltered and Danny could feel the smugness radiating off him like waves.

"Good boy," Vlad purred mockingly.

The teen's glare was full of hatred and anger. There was a hint of humiliation in them and fear, but he tried to suppress it to focus on what he needs to do: and that's get the remote away from Vlad, break off this stupid collar, beat the living day lights out him and go home. Thinking about it now, it wasn't a wonder that Sam and Tucker hadn't found him yet. Even Danny had no idea where he was standing.

"I'll get you for this, Plasmius," Danny promised darkly, his hands curling into fists.

"Oh really? We'll see about that. For now, you are to do whatever I say. You will not disobey a single order I give you. Not that you have a choice now." He showed Danny the remote, smirking at him. Danny's anger was causing his body to shake as his eyes glued to the remote. "If you're a very good boy and behave, perhaps I'll give you back some of your free will. That's only _if_ you can behave. However, we all know how much trouble you have with that, don't we, little badger?"

"Fuck you, Plasmius! I'm not doing anything your fruitloop mind comes up with!"

The smirk fell and was replaced by an annoyed scowl. "Language, Daniel," he reprimanded. "And I believe another demonstration is in order to show you who your Master is." Danny did _not_ like the look in the man's eyes nor did the grin send any feelings of happiness through him. "Kiss me."

"W-What?" A fierce blush heated up Danny's cheeks. Already, his body was leaning him forward towards Vlad. "N-NO! No, I won't do it!" His body wasn't listening. As much as he fought with it, as much as he mentally pleaded, it did not comply. Every inch closer to Vlad felt dreadful to Danny. "No!" he protested one more time, but it was too late. His stomach dropped, fear was openly flowing through his body causing him to freeze in place and he could feel tears gathering in his closed eyes.

He kissed Vlad.

**AN: Sooo…I'm not going to lie. This fic is going to be pretttyyy long. I mean like, long haha. Multiple chapters. If you guys are interested, let me know, I'd love to continue for you guys! But I kind of want it to be worth it too you know? I write a lot but I'm pretty self-conscious about posting them so when I do, I just want it be sure it's worthwhile. I hope that doesn't sound snobby or anything. I'm not demanding a certain amount of reviews, I just want to know if people are interested : ) Otherwise I'd be spamming f f . net like a jerk haha. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First of all…wow. I didn't think so many of you would review and want me to continue it! That's awesome! You guys are amazing! I hope I don't disappoint haha. Here's the next chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Vlad had been working in his lab when the portal door suddenly opened. Glancing at the time, he was surprised to note it was already six in the evening. Had he really spent the entire day here? Well, it wouldn't surprise him. He had been busy filing away and organizing all the data he gathered of ghosts over the years. Danny Phantom had his own special file in the center of the man's computer. Not getting up from his chair, Vlad twisted around enough to see who was coming in. It surprised him to see Skulker.

"Masters, I have something important to tell you," Skulker began, getting straight to the point as he walked towards the billionaire.

"What is it, Skulker?" Vlad asked, turning back to his computer screen and typing away on the keyboard. "I'm very busy right now," he hinted. Skulker knew better than to disturb Vlad with anything less than worthy of his attention.

"Of course." Since the half ghost wasn't looking, the hunter took the opportunity to roll his eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Ghostly Auction?"

"Yes," Vlad answered immediately, reaching for his mouse and moving a picture of Desiree into her file. "Why would something like that interest me? They sell nonsense they find that I can easily obtain or make myself."

"I'm talking about the bids from the Black Tower. Although I don't know why they call it black. It's definitely brown," he mused thoughtfully.

"There's a difference?" Vlad asked, clearly uninterested.

"They sell slaves." The older hybrid froze. With a smirk Skulker continued, knowing he had the man's undivided attention. "And there are rumors that Danny Phantom will be there."

Shutting off his computer, Vlad turned around with his chair and faced the hunter. "Daniel? As if he can be sold into slavery." He scoffed, although he had to admit the idea was immensely appealing. He almost drooled at the thought of Danny responding to his every command…bending over backwards to follow his will…

"That's the point." Skulker crossed his arms and began to explain. "This ghost that holds the auction created a device to enslave their prey." It was a force of habit to look at other ghosts as prey. He is a hunter, after all. "It's in the form of a collar. Once it's around their neck, they are at the mercy of whoever buys them. The collar comes with a remote. Each bidder is given a remote when they enter the tower. Once they win their prize and are on stage, all they have to do is point the remote to the collar of their prize and activate it by pressing a red button. This ensures their control."

"Really? Interesting…Daniel will be there? Are you sure?" If Danny was there, he _had_ to go. This was too delicious of an opportunity to pass up!

"It's not certain, but I believe there is a high possibility that he will be captured and placed into the auction. Lots of ghosts will be there," Skulker hinted.

Vlad knew he wasn't the only one who would want complete control over the infamous Danny Phantom. There were countless ghosts the young halfa had fought against who would want revenge. There were even more who would be interested in humiliating him or using him for various ways. Vlad wouldn't allow that. If anyone was going to own Danny, it would be _him_. The thought sent a thrill shooting up his spine. Oh yes, Danny will be _his_.

"And just by a press of a button, Daniel will have to do what I say?" Vlad asked a little skeptically.

Skulker nodded. "There are three buttons on the device; red, blue and yellow. The red one enslaves them, meaning, they _must_ obey your commands. There will be no other way around it, however, they will still be able to think and speak freely. The blue button takes that away, and they will mindlessly obey your command; it is complete control."

"What does the yellow one do?" The hybrid asked impatiently when Skulker paused.

"It kills them." A cord was struck in Vlad. The idea of someone winning Danny and killing him with a press of a button sent his body ablaze. No, he wouldn't allow that. Vlad barely registered that Skulker was talking again. He snapped to attention. "Not right away, at least. The yellow button sends volts of electricity throughout the prey. Hold the button down for exactly 15 seconds and then they die. Well, in ghost's case, cease to exist."

Apparently, Skulker was done giving Vlad information. He turned around and walked towards the opened portal, leaving the older hybrid to his thoughts. Just as he was about to leave, Vlad called out to him.

"Skulker! How do you know Daniel will be captured?"

Pausing mid-step, Skulker slowly looked at the older hybrid. Their eyes met. Something akin to pride flashed in those mechanical eyes. "Because it's my job to capture assigned prey without fail, especially with my life on the line." And with that, he left, the portal shutting closed behind him.

Vlad received a message from Skulker telling him he succeeded in capturing the young half ghost and is currently handing him over to the one running the auction. The next message was the coordinates to get to the location. Excited, Vlad immediately switched to his alter ego and flew through the ghost zone, following the coordinates given to him. It was a long flight. The location was somewhere the man had never been around before. There was a dark, ominous feeling rising the closer he got to his destination. Not long after, an island could be seen floating midair in the ghost zone with a large, brown, single tower on it. There was a huge line on the entrance of the tower, the ghosts who were bidding making their way in.

Asserting his dominance and importance, Vlad skipped to the front of the line. The ghosts knew immediately that they wouldn't stand a chance against the hybrid and did not protest. Once Vlad went through the door, a ghost floating by gave him a remote. This was the very remote Skulker had told him about. It wasn't big, but it was by no means small, either. It fit his gloved hand perfectly. There were the three buttons the hunter had described. His finger trailed over the yellow button, anger surging through him. He'd kill anyone if they tried to use this power over Danny. He had to be sure he wins his prize.

After walking down the dark hallway along with numerous other bidders, they were directed to a door that led to the stage room. The room was buzzing with excitement as people discussed the rumors of who was up for sale. Quite a few mentioned Danny Phantom but Vlad was starting to feel confident that he was going to win. He's done business with several of these ghosts or has at least heard of them. No one could compare to his funds. After about forty-five minutes of waiting, a ghost dressed in a nice suit appeared on the stage, a microphone in his hands.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight and joining us for the fun of bidding! Now, let's get this started!" The crowd cheered. Vlad crossed his arms and in a bored manner, watched the scene before him. He was all the way in the back, but he had a clear view of the stage. "First up for sale, a ghost girl named Kitty!"

Vlad had no interest in the ghost. She was a young girl with green hair, gagged and bound who was tossed onto stage. Her red eyes glistened with tears as they fearfully scanned the room. Her red outfit was torn and her body obviously bruised. Vlad hoped Danny wouldn't be in such condition.

"Bid starts at ten," the announcer shouted into the microphone.

There was an immediate call, an older teen with blonde hair wearing a biker jacket. A shadow was at his side, looking slightly concerned. The girl seemed to know him, since she was staring pleadingly at him. Vlad watched as ghosts shouted their bids. The blonde desperately tried to outbid the next, so desperate, that he tried to get away with just adding one number higher against his competition. Once the number hit 500, he stopped.

"Sold!" he pointed to the ghost who won.

A dark looking ghost climbed onto the stage. Without a second thought, he grabbed the remote and pointed it at his prize, pressing the blue button. The girl's eyes flashed and her body went limp, waiting for his command. The blonde who tried to win her shouted, trying to make his way towards them but was immediately electrocuted by a protective fence that was apparently on the stage. It had been invisible until he touched it. The teen's body sagged onto the ground, knocked out.

The one's up for auction after that weren't as dramatic or exciting to the older hybrid. Several were taken out, some in better conditions than the others, and the bids were placed. The winners climbed onto the stage, used their remote to enslave their prize, and exit the stage. The crowd continued to cheer. Vlad was growing impatient. There was only one person he was interested in. Only one person he wanted to see.

"Up next for sale, is a famous Half Ghost who I am sure _many_ of you are familiar with," the announcer said in a booming voice, a grin on his face as he opened his arms in a flourish manner towards the door. "I give to you, Danny Phantom!"

A dark smirk formed on the older hybrid lips.

His prize.

**AN: An~d there it is. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: …. I'm back! So, my fics were like...gone for awhile and that's why I stopped posting. I had written everything out and then poof! Gone. So I was kinda like...screw it, I'm not writing it AGAIN. It's not the same, you know? So my husband goes oh. You lost them on your old laptop? (it was busted) and rescues my fics! So...Here you go! It's unedited though. My beta is currently going through a lot so I'm not gonna ask her for a little while.**

**Please excuse my mistakes! **

**Warning: So I'm just going to point something out. This fic is not for EVERYONE. In the sense that certain scenes and whatnot will make you uncomfortable. I feel sorry if you can not handle it but the second you can NOT continue reading because of the genre and the fact that it is RATED M FOR A REASON, please stop reading and move on! :) It DOES get Graphic and it IS MATURE THEMES. K?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I get to write Fanfics about them because I can! **

Vlad's hand reached into his pocket to pull out the remote he had used to control Danny in the first place. Danny eyed the remote warily, nervousness sweeping in him like waves as he saw the man fiddle with the red button.

"I will train you to obey me, without the need of the influence in this remote." He pressed down on the red button. There was another 'beep' noise. "Each time you disobey me, you will be punished and lose your privilege I was kind enough to give you." The teen's glare hardened at the man's words, but Vlad ignored it and continued. "If you cannot learn to obey my every command without struggle, then I will be forced to press this." His thumb hovered lightly over the blue button. "The red button will merely be a warning."

"What does that do?" Danny asked nervously, a sinking feeling pooling in his stomach.

"This will give me complete control over you. Your mind, body, and _soul_ will belong to me. You will no longer be able to speak or think freely. Your very existence and soul purpose in life will be to obey me."

Fear gripped at Danny's heart, the sensation of prickling needles going down his arms. The older hybrid smirked at Danny's reaction. He couldn't…he would never give in to Vlad like that. The idea was frightening; unbearable. He thought the control he had over him simply by pressing the red button was bad, but the blue… "What does the yellow button do?"

There was a pause. The sly and evil-like grin Vlad gave him was not reassuring. "Don't worry about that, little badger." He purred. "Now let's try this again. Kneel."

The urge to obey wasn't there, but now it was worse. Danny felt fear to obey Vlad's words or else he knew he'd suffer consequences: the main one being the loss of his free will. He needed to get this collar off, and soon! But for now…he had to do whatever Vlad would say. With great reluctance and shame, Danny dropped onto his knees before the older hybrid.

"Good boy," Vlad praised, making Danny feel sick. The teen felt a large hand go through his hair and pet him. Biting the inside of his cheek, he suppressed the urge to stand up and punch the billionaire jerk in the face. He would have done just that, if the older hybrid's thumb wasn't hovering over the red button. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked mockingly.

"Fuck you, Vlad."

A ringing slap echoed in the room. Danny was now staring at the white walls with a look of utter shock on his face along with a stinging sensation on his right cheek. He barely registered the man speaking to him. "I will not tolerate your harsh language, Daniel." Vlad said warningly.

Anger renewed, Danny glared up at the man, knowing it wasn't giving the effect he wanted since he was on his knees with a bright red mark on his cheek. "I don't care, fruitloop! I won't be saying stupid things like 'butter biscuits' or 'sugar cookies' instead."

Sighing, Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "Such an atrocious nickname as well. I much prefer _Master_." He smirked.

Danny made a face, clearly expressing what he felt about the name. "Not on your life."

"So be it, pet. You will call me Master and enjoy it someday."

"I won't be your slave forever." Danny hissed, his eyes alighting with determination. "I will break free and I _will_ get you back for this! Mark my words, I'm going to make you _suffer_."

"I'm sure you will." Vlad responded mockingly. "For now, however, stand up."

Relieved to finally get off his knees, Danny hastily obeyed. He stood up before Vlad, eying the man before him, waiting for his next annoying command. Just what was Vlad playing at? What was the purpose of this? If he wanted to kill him or torture him for revenge, why hasn't he done it yet? Every second spent with the man was like a punch to his gut. He felt sick as anxiety gripped at him.

Vlad took a step closer to Danny and ran a hand through his raven hair before cupping the teen's cheek and caressing it with his thumb. The teen flinched at the unwanted touch, but stood his ground. Vlad would probably strike him again if he tried to escape or use the damn remote on him. This was an unbearable nightmare. He wished he was at home, safely tucked in his bed and on the verge of waking up from this terrible, terrible dream.

"I want another kiss, Daniel." Vlad said with a smirk.

"Then go get yourself a cat." The teen retorted out of habit.

Vlad's smirk fell and his eyes turned cold. "Kiss me." He ordered with a tone that would make Danny a fool to challenge. Glaring hatefully, Danny reluctantly kissed Vlad's cheek. The man looked bemused. "That's not what I meant."

"Then you should specify." His cheek would cost him, he knew this.

With a light growl, Vlad said fiercely, "Fine then. I order you to kiss me on the lips for thirty seconds."

"What?" The teen protested. "It has to be _timed_ too?"

"I'm waiting, Daniel." He tapped his foot impatiently.

Flushing in embarrassment, the teen grimaced as he inched closer to Vlad's face. Nausea threatened to cause him to vomit up the popcorn and snacks he ate with Sam and Tucker a few hours ago but he swallowed it down as he pressed his lips onto the older half ghost's own. Hearing the man moan and kiss him back was strange. He mentally began to count down. The seconds seemed longer than normal as Vlad's lips caressed his own as they slid together. Well … at least Vlad is a good kisser…Ugh, that was _not_ type of thought he needed but he couldn't deny that the man's sensual way of kissing him felt good.

When his mind reached the number '30', Danny pulled away and wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt in a childish manner. Chuckling, Vlad grabbed Danny's wrist and led him out of the room. They walked together until they reached the man's bedroom. Danny glanced around the room nervously. It felt like a completely different element to be in the room. He felt more exposed and vulnerable, even though he was no longer under the influence of the device in Vlad's hand.

"Strip." Vlad commanded as he walked further into the room and opened a drawer to pull out black, silk pajama pants.

"What?" Danny asked dumbly, the man's order taking a little longer to register in his shocked mind. "No!" he shook his head in protest. No way! He didn't want to be _naked_ in front of him!

Vlad apparently wasn't having it. With a heavy sigh, he changed out of usual suit attire and put on the pants, leaving himself shirtless as he approached the teen. He waved the remote in front of the young hybrid's face. "Remember who's in control here, Daniel."

Gritting his teeth, Danny reluctantly took off his shirt. His sneakers, socks and pants were next to go but he refused to remove his boxers. He gave the man a cold stare so he knew he wasn't going to budge. Vlad seemed satisfied as he waved for Danny to follow him towards the bed. Nervousness swept through him as he got closer to the luxurious and large bed. What was Vlad planning to do? Why was he making him kiss him and now strip in front of him? This was making him feel uncomfortable and sick. Humiliation and embarrassment flared within him at the thought that he had somewhat _enjoyed_ kissing Vlad.

Glancing around, Vlad reached into the second drawer next to the mini dresser besides the king sized bed and pulled out handcuffs. Danny immediately knew what was coming. "Get on the bed." Vlad ordered tonelessly.

He stubbornly refused to obey Vlad's order for a few seconds but knew it was pointless. "I rather sleep on the floor."

"Isn't that too bad? I'm not telling you to sleep on the floor. Get. On. The. Bed."

Sighing, Danny reluctantly climbed onto the bed and sat down on the soft mattress. His wrists were immediately cuffed against the headboard. Fortunately, he could lower his arms enough so that it was comfortable to sleep in. Well, as comfortable as being cuffed could be. Vlad turned off the lights and crawled into bed, spooning behind the small form and pulling him close. Danny tensed, feeling his skin crawl at having his body pressed so close to Vlad's.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked in a hoarse whisper. He could feel the man grin against him.

"Get some sleep, little badger. You've had a long day."

It was an order and he knew it. He was too tired and drained to really care. His eyes felt heavy as he closed them. Feeling exhausted, he fell asleep right away.

**AN: Soooo that's it for now. It's insane that I keep getting notification that people are following/favoriting my fics. Thanks everyone. I hope you enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Alright my lovely's, last reminder:**

**This is a MATURE THEME FIC. Some parts, as I say, will make you uncomfortable. If you don't like it, that's fiiiiiiiiine. But please don't be childish about it. It'll be posted regardless. If you enjoy, GREAT! If not, well, I'm sorry to hear that but thanks for trying to read it anyway! :) **

**But on another note, thanks for all the welcome backs. Haha you guys are silly making me feel special like that. I do appreciate it. Seriously. That was cool of you guys. Your reviews made me laugh and smile. Someone said they thought something happened to me and I gotta say, that is the most ridiculously thoughtful thing I ever read hahaha. **

**Oh a few of you commented on how short the chapters are. Yeah they're a little short but they might get long over time. I'll see. Thanks again for everything guys! Thank you for all the kind/funny reviews! **

**Here you go:**

The following morning, Danny stirred at the smell of crisp bacon and waffles in the air. The smell of food was enticing and motivating him to wake up. Did his mom bring breakfast to his room? Why? Oh, it must be a weekend. He stretched his body, ready to get off from his unusually comfy and spacious bed to have some of that delicious smelling food. That was when he noticed his arms were feeling a bit cramped and something was squeezing his wrists that felt metallic…almost like handcuffs.

His eyes snapped opened and reality crashed down on him like a bucket of ice cold water. He was still in Vlad's bedroom, sleeping on the man's bed with his hands cuffed to the headboard. That's when he noticed Vlad standing beside the bed with a hand hovering inches over his arm. "Ah, Daniel, you're finally awake." He smirked down at the teen. "I was just about to wake you." He reached for the cuffs and pulled out a key. Unlocking the cuffs, he spun them into his hands and placed them into his pocket. "Come along, pet. I have breakfast ready."

With an annoyed glare at the man's backside, Danny climbed off the bed and followed him to the dining room. He really hated Vlad. I mean _really _hated him. Of all the things Vlad could have done to him, enslavement was the lowest and cruelest. What did he expect out of this? That he was just going to blindly follow his orders forever and be his evil apprentice? Unfortunately, if Vlad really wanted that, all he had to do was press the blue button and he would no longer have a say in the matter. The best he could do now is follow the man's stupid orders until he was rescued or somehow manage to break out of the collar. He could try getting the remote but Vlad kept it on his person at all times.

Walking into the dining room, Danny noticed two plates on the table, but only one chair. Where did Vlad expect him to … No. No, no, no, _no!_ He couldn't think that … he wouldn't … ? No, Vlad wouldn't go _that_ far, right? He wouldn't humiliate Danny like this, would he?

Vlad walked to the single seat on the table and sat down. "Daniel," Vlad called in a sing-song voice, "Come here." He pointed to the spot on the floor right beside him.

Danny stubbornly shook his head. "No! What the hell's wrong with you? I'm not sitting on the _floor_!" he protested, glaring vehemently at the pompous jerk.

"You won't be sitting on the floor." Vlad responded coolly.

"No?" the teen looked skeptical. If he wasn't going to sit on the floor then where was he going to sit? Glancing around the room, he didn't see a cage anywhere so at least there wasn't that option.

"No." Vlad replied, staring at Danny's eyes with an intensity that made the teen shudder. "You will be kneeling beside me. It's the only way I can hand feed you without disturbing my back."

Eyes widening in panic and disbelief, Danny took a step back. His instincts were screaming at him to run. His body had reached flight or fight mode and flight seemed like a significantly great option right now, no matter how much he wanted to beat the man into submission. "No fucking way, fruit loop! I'm not doing that! I rather starve!"

The man sighed. "Daniel," he called warningly. "I gave you an order. It's not nice to disobey your Master. Now come here and kneel or you'll be punished."

"I'll take on your punishment."

Eyes narrowed in annoyance, Vlad stood up and walked over to the teen. Danny could feel his confidence leaving as his stomach sank to his feet. Fear began to make him shake as Vlad took another step closer to him. When he was right in front of Danny, the young halfa could see the anger and annoyance swimming in those narrowed blue eyes. Swallowing, Danny tried not to express his fears but unfortunately, he wasn't that good at hiding his emotions. When Vlad began to raise his hand, Danny closed his eyes and waited for the upcoming blow.

It never came. Instead, he felt his chin being yanked up and lips suddenly press onto his. Snapping his eyes opened, he saw Vlad had his eyes closed and was giving him a bruising kiss. It wasn't enjoyable in any sense of the way. It was rough and the man forcibly shoved his tongue between his teeth before he could stop him. The teen immediately placed his hands on the man's chest and tried to shove him off but Vlad wouldn't budge. Vlad mercilessly continued to kiss him roughly, ignoring the whimpers of protest coming from the young halfa. Danny really thought about clamping his teeth down onto Vlad's tongue, but he something stopped him. He wasn't sure what.

It became worse as Vlad's hand slipped underneath his shirt and began to touch his skin. Danny shook his head in protest but the older hybrid ignored it. He could feel his lungs burning in need of oxygen and tried to pull away but Vlad gripped the back of his hair and forced him to stay in place. Oh god, this was not what he wanted. He didn't think Vlad meant _this_ as a form of punishment. Tears prickled in his eyes as he tried to break away from the man. As Vlad's roaming hand made its way down to his pants, the teen mustered enough strength to yank away from the kiss.

"No, please, stop! Stop! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop!" he pleaded shamefully, tears now streaming down his cheeks. Vlad slowly pulled back and gazed at the saddened and fearful blue eyes. With a cruel smirk, he removed his hand from the back of the head he had been gripping and used it to cup the lightly tanned cheek.

"Are you sure? Because I find this much more delightful," he purred, swiping his tongue along the bottom of Danny's lip.

Danny cringed as his stomach twisted in knots. "Vlad, please! Just…Just stop it!"

"Are you going to be a good boy and listen to your master?" His teasing tone didn't help Danny feel any better.

Clenching his teeth but knowing if he didn't respond, Vlad would just continue his assault, he replied, "Yes."

"Say it." Vlad commanded. "Say, 'Yes Master, I'll be a good boy.'."

Defiance burned within him and Danny tried to not just spit on the man's face and make a run for it. His shoulders went lax as he realized there was nothing he could do. He wished he could punch the man in the face to get rid of that smug look. "Y-Yes…Master…I'll…" feeling sick, Danny hurriedly finished what he needed to say. "be a good boy." He almost gagged. Bile gathered in his throat and he swallowed it back down.

"Good." Vlad praised, ruffling the teen's hair affectionately. "Now, go to your spot, pet." Scowling, Danny followed Vlad to the seat and reluctantly kneeled beside the man. Vlad looked immensely pleased. "Place your hands behind your back and keep them there."

Sighing, Danny did what he was commanded of. Vlad went back to his plate and began to eat his breakfast. Danny's stomach growled as he smelled the food on the table. It didn't help that he could see Vlad putting a fork of sausage or eggs into his mouth. He swallowed dryly, wishing he could have a bite… although now that Vlad was picking up a piece of bacon with his hand and placing it in front of the teen's lips, food didn't seem so appealing anymore. Did Vlad seriously expect him to just eat it off his hand? Apparently he did.

"No." Danny protested with a glare. "Use a fork…please?" He added the please hoping it would convince the man to change his mind.

No luck. "Open up, pet."

Face red with anger and humiliation, Danny reluctantly opened his mouth. Vlad slipped in the piece of bacon. As Danny chewed, he could see the man watching him with greedy eyes. It made him feel uncomfortable. He swallowed the bacon and damn it, he felt even more hungry. The piece had been really good. He just wished he wouldn't have to eat it from the man's hand. Yet, that was exactly what Vlad wanted. He hand fed Danny bacon, waffle, sausage, even the scrambled eggs and toast. It felt like hours to Danny to finish his plate. When he finally finished it, he felt thirsty. He was relieved to see the glass of orange juice and that there was no way Vlad could put his fingers on his lips or in his mouth again like he'd been doing. However, what Vlad was about to do was much worse.

He took a swig of the orange juice but didn't swallow. Instead, he kept it in his mouth and lifted Danny's chin. Danny realized with dread what Vlad wanted to do and he shook his head in protest. It was too late. The man pressed his lips against his and forcibly parted the teen's lips with his tongue. Disgust coursed through him as he felt the cool liquid go down his tongue and throat, forcing him to swallow. Vlad pulled back with a satisfied smirk. The teen glared balefully at him, his cheeks flushed red and a sneer on his lips. The older half ghost didn't seem to mind it.

After all, there was still the rest of the day to get through.

**AN: So this basically just a taste of what's to come haha in the level of uncomfortableness. It'll most likely get worse. Oh, and still NO BETA, I apologize for any/all mistakes I missed. Thanks for understanding! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again! Thank you again for all the reviews! I appreciate the support!**

**Someone asked me if this is a romance. Yes, yes it is. Even if it doesn't seem like it. Just hang tight! Also, I received a question about MPREG. No, I am so sorry but I do not write Mpreg, ****_ESPECIALLY _****if the Danny is a teenager. I'm sorry guys, but being a teen parent is ****_not _****fun! I don't have a kid myself but I've seen it enough to know better. Fiction or not, I wouldn't put Danny through that at a young age lol. If you get too uncomfortable, then don't force yourself to continue reading, k? I totally understand if this isn't your thing. But on a good note, thanks again for reviewing! I don't really expect it so it's always a lovely surprise! Also, a special thanks to morethanjustausername for being a wonderful beta. Thanks! **

As Vlad put the dishes away, he smirked at the disgruntled teen. This was just too delightful. Whoever made this collar and remote to control him was one clever ghost who needed to be awarded a medal. Having Danny in his control filled Vlad with a sense of completeness and satisfaction. He didn't want to change the young halfa; quite the opposite! He loved his stubborn pride and attitude; it made the teen unique and interesting. That's why the threat to press the blue button was a bluff, but the young hybrid didn't need to know that, now did he? At least for now. Maybe when he proved himself to be an obedient and well trained pet he would tell him.

By the looks of it, they had a long way to go. It didn't matter, Vlad had no intention of letting the young hybrid go. Ever. He just needed to get young Danny to see that staying with him was the best choice. Walking over to the halfa, Vlad took a moment to admire him. He was well built for his age, though that's something that comes along with fighting ghosts for so many years. His hair looked soft and silky. Those blue eyes shined with determination and defiance; clearly trying to not let the billionaire get to him with this whole control he had over him. The man loved it.

"Come along pet, I have something for us to do." Vlad informed the teen as he stroked the lightly tanned cheek.

Danny angrily slapped Vlad's hand away. "Don't touch me!" he hissed.

Vlad's eyes narrowed dangerously. The boy had some nerve. He clearly lacked discipline. "That will cost you." His tone was low as his blazing blue eyes watched the teen squirm nervously. "Stand up and follow me."

It felt lovely to have the young hybid follow him like some sort of puppy. An angry, scowling, little adorable puppy who Vlad wanted to kiss. He would get a chance to soon enough, but right now they needed to focus on something else. He led them to a part of the mansion Danny had not been into before during his last few visits. It was in the basement ground level. There was a big white door that required a pass code. Vlad put it in then walked into the giant room.

To the man's amusement and pleasure, Danny was looking around the room in awe. It was his own personal training room where he spent a good amount of his years in, mastering his ghost form and human body. There were impressive looking equipment displayed around and ready for use. It seemed Vlad's intent finally clicked in the teen's head because his eyes widen in realization and his shoulders stiffened.

"Listen up, little badger." Vlad began before Danny could mouth a protest. "I will train you. You have no control over your ghost powers yet. I have watched you grow and develop better at using them, but you are still nowhere near the skill level you should be at. I am the only one who can help you perfect and master yourself."

"I won't do it. I'm not going to let you train me and become your evil apprentice!" Danny replied as he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Danny always was the dramatic sort, wasn't he? Vlad rolled his eyes. "This has nothing to do with becoming my evil apprentice. You're already my pet." He smirked at the look of anger and hatred in those fiery blue eyes. "So if I want to make you do something that goes against your moral code, I'm afraid you won't have much say in the matter."

The teen's body began to shake with anger. Vlad licked his lips. Really, it was so easy to rile him up and so much_ fun_ too, but now they had to get started. He switched to his ghost form. Giving Danny a stern look, the young halfa seemed to realize it was pointless and reluctantly followed. The older half ghost gave a pleased smirk. Danny was slowly breaking.

"Let's begin." He ordered, flying straight at him.

Surprisingly, Danny did pretty well considering it was his first of many sessions. The teen still needed training on keeping a sharp eye on openings and better help on his defense, but that was all expected. Vlad just wanted to know where he stood and then go from there. Of course, Vlad had been brutal. He injured the teen relentlessly, not daring to go easy on him because if he did it would accomplish nothing. Vlad was sure Danny could handle it and he did. Near the end of their session, Danny was on the ground on all fours; battered and bruised. His body shook as hot pants escaped his lips.

Lowering himself to the ground, Vlad transformed back to his human half and squat down to the teen's level to see how he was fairing. Blood dripped from the forehead down to his chin. Rough bruises were forming on the pretty neck and his hair was mussed up. Smiling, Vlad lifted the teen's chin with one finger. "You did well," Vlad praised, pressing a feather light kiss on the swollen cheek. Danny flinched and moved away. For now, he allowed it. "Can you get up?"

With a weak nod, Danny shakily got onto his feet. He looked utterly exhausted, which was good. That was the whole point to this. As they walked towards another room Vlad used for healing, he heard the teen switch back to his human self. Luckily the room wasn't far so they didn't have to walk so long. Once in the room, Vlad patted the bed in the center of the room. Danny obediently sat down on the spot. Vlad went over to his supplies and took out what he needed. Walking towards the teen, Vlad opened up a tube of ointment.

A smell came from the ointment as Vlad put it on his hand. Danny wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What is that?" He asked, staring at the pink goo in the palm of the older hybrid's hand with distrust.

Vlad chuckled at the look. "Something to help with your bruises and burns. It's fast and effective." He gently placed his hand on the teen's arm while using the other to place the cool cream onto the bruise adoring his neck. Danny flinched on the contact, clearly not wanting to be touched but knowing asking to apply it himself would be dismissed. He was right. A hiss escaped the young hybrid's lips when the ointment was applied on the bruises. "I know, it'll burn for a bit but it gets better." Danny looked surprised. He probably didn't expect the man to sound so sympathetic. Vlad almost smiled but kept his cool façade up.

He applied the ointment on all the burns and bruises. As much as the idea of marking Danny thrilled him, he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to mark him in another way. A feral grin appeared on his lips as he thought of sinking his teeth into the tempting flesh. Danny seemed to shrink in on himself when he saw the predatory look on the older man's face. Whoops.

"That works great." Danny commented with a small sigh.

"It should." Vlad muttered, closing the cap on the tube and putting it away. That sigh had sent pleasurable shivers up his spine. "I invested on it to work the way it should." With a light smile, he placed a strand of the teen's loose hair behind his ear. Danny glared at him for the gesture.

"Shouldn't you put some of that stuff on?"

"Why, Daniel, I didn't know you were concerned about me." The teen shut up. Grinning, Vlad explained, "I try not to depend on it. It's best to get accustomed to being injured and letting our ghost half heal the body naturally. Sometimes it can use a little help though, which is why I allowed you to use the ointment. Don't get used to it."

Nodding his head, Danny hopped off the bed. Vlad led them out of the room. "Hey Vlad?" the teen asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Can I go play video games or something? If you have any."

Vlad paused in his walking and looked back towards the teen. Just what was he thinking, asking him if he could do something that would keep him away from the man? Well, he did surprisingly well in his training. Perhaps he earned a bit of freedom. It wasn't as if he could escape anyway and he'd be foolish to try. Vlad would notice immediately. And the boy did ask permission… "Go ahead. The room on the second floor, door second to the left, will have what you need to entertain yourself. You have one hour to enjoy yourself."

The young hybrid whined. "Only an hour?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes in warning. "Would you like to make it only 15 minutes?" he threatened.

With a sigh, Danny shook his head and without another protest, walked to the second floor. With a satisfied grin, Vlad headed towards his study. He had some research he needed to do anyway.

He'd have the teen back at his side in no time.

**AN: Not much to comment on this chapter really. I just hope you guys enjoyed, regardless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So...Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed! Greatly, _GREATLY_ appreciate it! And many special thanks to morethanjustausername for taking the time to beta! **

**Warnings: Below contains content strictly NOT for children and those who can not handle MATURE THEMES. I'm sick of giving warnings so that's all you're getting :) **

Vlad wasn't kidding when he said Danny would have what he needed to entertain himself. A giant flat screen TV was on the wall with the latest game systems below it, all hooked up. Next to it were several walls of video games. Danny felt like he was a in an enormous game store. Surprised, he limped over to the selection of games and looked through them. His body was aching immensely. The stuff Vlad applied on him were working but he was still in pretty bad shape. The man didn't show any mercy, Danny realized bitterly. He thought he wouldn't have a problem fighting him; that he would be able to pose as a threat, but he barely landed his hits on Vlad! It was as if the older hybrid had been going easy on him since they've met and now wasn't holding back!

That was a scary thought. If Vlad was more powerful than Danny initially thought, then how the hell was he going to get that remote? And why was Vlad training him anyway? The stronger he made Danny, the more likely he would be able to take what the man teaches him and use it against him! Well, Vlad was probably already prepared for that. Sighing at the thought, he grabbed a game that looked appealing and proceeded to make the best use of his less than an hour to himself. It was great to be away from the crazy fruitloop for a bit. He missed his family, tremendously. He definitely missed his two best friends, too. How was he going to get out of this?

Before he even realized it, his hour was up. Vlad knocked on the door before opening it and walking in away. The teen scowled. Why bother knocking? With a heavy sigh, Danny turned off the system and followed Vlad out the room. They went towards the man's bedroom. When they walked into the room, Vlad motioned for Danny to go into the bathroom. With a bit of hesitancy, Danny walked in. Would he be allowed to shower alone and in peace? He could definitely use a shower. By the looks of it, Vlad had already taken a shower. So maybe he could have a bit more time to himself? Vlad walked in with some spare clothes and a towel. Good. Vlad wouldn't be joining him.

"Take off your clothes and get in." Vlad commanded, starting the shower for the teen.

Danny groaned. Was a _little _privacy too much to ask for!? "Can I get naked _after _you get out? I promise I'll shower." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Are you disobeying me little badger?" Vlad asked lightly, not looking at the teen. Instead, he was checking to see that the temperature was right.

With a huff, Danny stubbornly crossed his arms. "I'm just saying, you don't have to be in here. I didn't escape while I was alone for an hour, I won't try to escape now."

"This has nothing to do with you daring to escape. I'm not worried about that, pet. Soon enough the idea of leaving my side will make you feel uneasy and upset." Danny snorted at the impossible idea. Vlad glared disapprovingly at him. "Now strip, Daniel, and get in there."

"Why are you always trying to see me naked? Are you some kind of _pervert_?" Danny asked; face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

Vlad just grinned, further infuriating the teen. "Perhaps. Now do as I say or I will use the remote."

Scowling, Danny removed his shirt. "Yeah, yeah, you don't have to wave that stupid thing around so much." He muttered, pulling off his jeans and socks. With a deep sigh, he pulled down his boxers. The hungry stare the man gave him made Danny squirm uncomfortably. Wanting to get this over with, he jumped into the shower and quickly washed his body. He was done in record time. He yanked the towel off Vlad's arm and quickly dried his himself, wrapping the fluffy red towel around his body to cover himself. Vlad looked displeased. Whatever.

They walked back into the room. His clothes were displayed on the bed. Grabbing the shirt, which thankfully was just a normal t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, Danny paused and stared at the man. Vlad just stood in the room, eyeing his body. Now Danny was just annoyed. "Do you _have_ to stand there?" Danny questioned through clench teeth.

"No, but I want to." Vlad grinned maliciously.

Sighing, Danny tucked the towel tighter and pulled on the shirt. Grabbing the boxers, he slipped his feet in and pulled it up quick enough that the towel covered exactly what Danny didn't want Vlad seeing. He smirked smugly at the man, who was looking annoyed with what he did. Danny took off the towel and slung it over his shoulder before grabbing the pants. He put them on and disposed the towel where it should be.

"I bet you think you're clever." Vlad drawled as they walked out of the room, looking thoroughly put out.

Danny grinned cheekily. It wasn't what he wanted to do to the man. Oh no, he wanted to punch him in the face and beat him _senseless_, but it was a small victory. Danny could take it.

As his stomach growled, Danny didn't realize how hungry he was. They walked into the dining room where the food was placed, but once again, there was only one chair. Groaning, Danny weakly shook his head in protest. The smug smirk on Vlad's face didn't help matters. So much for victory…

"Do I have to?" Danny asked weakly.

"Yes." Vlad answered coldly, taking a seat on the chair and staring expectantly at Danny.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you are. Now quit stalling and come here. I'm quite famished myself."

"I can't say I care. I'm not eating."

Vlad narrowed his eyes dangerously, clearly getting fed up with the teen's constant protest. Well wasn't that too bad? Danny knew he'd have to obey eventually, but he wanted to see how far he could go.

"Daniel...Come. Here. Or would you like a repeat of your last punishment?" A sickening smirk came on Vlad's face.

Heart clenching with dread, Danny slowly walked to the man. Reluctantly, he sunk to his knees in defeat. Stupid fruitloop.

"Hands behind your back." Vlad reminded him.

Scowling, Danny did what he was told. He was fed and given something to drink. It was pure torture. He enjoyed the food; it tasted great! The best he's ever had! But the method in which he was receiving it was just disgusting. He felt like some sort of dog waiting for his Master to give him a treat. The worst was when he had to drink. God, it was awful feeling the man's lips on his and feeling the liquid slide down his throat. Danny didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

After lunch, Vlad took them to the living room. He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Rolling his eyes, Danny took the obligated seat. Vlad handed him a cellphone. Staring at it, the teen looked questioningly into the cobalt blue eyes.

"Call your friends and mother. Let them know you are safe and doing well. Do not give them any signs or hint that you are in any danger or under my control. If you do, the remote comes out and you will be completely enslaved to me, do you understand?" Vlad threatened as he pulled out a book.

Gritting his teeth, Danny angrily punched in the number to the Fenton's work. His mother picked up.

"Fentons, Maddie speaking."

"Hey mom."

"Oh, hi sweetie! How are you? I miss you."

Danny smiled sadly as tears formed in his eyes. He missed his family. "I miss you too mom. I'm doing…well." He lied, wishing he could tell her the truth. It was hard to give his mother any hints of his distress with Vlad sitting right next to him. He tried to get off the couch, but Vlad's hand shot to his thigh and kept him in place. Danny_really_ hated the pompous jerk.

"How's staying at Vlad? Is he treating you well? I really wish you discussed this with me beforehand Danny…"

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he tried to respond casually. "Y-Yeah…everything's…fine and I'm sorry I didn't. It was sort of sudden." That was the understatement of the year.

"Alright. Well, it was nice hearing from you sweetie. Try to visit when you can."

"I will. Bye Mom, say hi to Dad and Jazz for me."

"No problem. Bye Danny! Love you."

He almost cried right then and there. "L-Love you too…" when would be the next time he would get to say that to her in person? God he just wanted to get out of this and be in the comfort of his own family. After hanging up, Danny took a deep breath to compose himself. If he spoke to Sam and Tucker right now, he'd just breakdown and cry on the phone. Vlad would certainly punish him for that. After a few painful minutes, he called Sam. She picked up on the second ring.

"Danny!" her voice called out on the phone. Danny smiled at hearing her voice, missing Vlad's scowl.

"Hey Sam."

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you? Are you safe? Do you need us to come over right now?"

Danny laughed, his heart already feeling a bit lighter at hearing her concern. He wished he could be with her and reassure her he was alright. He wished he could _mean_it, too. "No, no, everything's fine. How are you and Tucker?"

"You sure? We're fine. He's with me right now. We were planning on what we're doing for the summer."

It was like a punch in the gut to hear that. That's right. By mid-August, everyone would be going to their respective Colleges in different states. Well, would he still go to College? Or was Vlad planning on just keeping him locked up in this mansion forever? How much of his friend's life was he going to miss out on? The phone sounded like it was being passed and then Tucker's voice was heard.

"Hey dude! Everything alright with the fruitloop? We can go over and kick his butt if we need to."

Once again, Danny laughed and smiled. Vlad began to tap his foot. "I'm fine guys. Thanks though, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that. Staying with the fruitloop sucks."

Vlad's leg shook in anger. The tapping was becoming more frequent. Danny didn't spare a glance at the man, wanting to focus on the conversation. He missed his friends. Tucker responded, "I bet! Think you can finish whatever it is you two are doing soon?"

"I hope so. I'll try to."

"Alright man. We miss you."

"I miss you guys too." He smiled sadly.

Sam took back the phone. "Stay safe Danny. Call us if you need anything."

Danny bit back a sigh. "I will, Sam. Bye."

"Bye Danny…I miss you."

Grinning, Danny responded, "I miss you too," before hanging up. With a long and heavy sigh, he placed the phone on the side of him and sank down into the couch. That's when he felt a kiss placed on his cheek and a hand run through his hair.

"Good boy," Vlad whispered into his ear, making the teen shiver.

With a scowl, Danny pushed him away. "Stop kissing me! It's creepy." He protested.

Something feral flashed in Vlad's eyes, making the teen freeze in fear. However, it was gone before Danny could even blink. "You must be tired." Vlad commented seemingly out of nowhere.

"Duh." After all, it was _his _fault he was tired.

Vlad hummed. "Lay down and rest your head on my lap. You should relax."

"No thank you. That isn't relaxing."

"I wasn't asking you." He turned the page of his book.

Groaning, Danny reluctantly rested his head on the man's lap and lay out on the couch. His body went stiff and tense without him realizing it. How was he was supposed to rest when he was so uncomfortable? Not that the warm lap was uncomfortable or the soft, cushion-y couch; it was just exactly whose lap he was resting on is what made it so. If it had been Sam's lap or someone else, _anyone _else, he probably wouldn't have minded. It didn't help that the billionaire was now petting his hair.

"I'm not a cat, Vlad!" Danny protested, barely resisting the urge to smack the hand away. Why was that feeling nice…?

"No, but you are my pet." Vlad's hand massaged the teen's scalp.

It was out before he could stop it: Danny moaned. That felt _good_. He tried not to enjoy it, really, he did but it was exactly what he needed. It felt wonderfully good and was slowly lulling him to sleep. His body started to go lax under the man's ministration. "I'm not your pet." The teen responded sleepily.

"Of course not." Danny didn't appreciate the condescending tone.

"Fruitloop…" his tone was wavering. Before he even knew it, he fell asleep.

Danny awoke some time later. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he had a feeling it was late. He stretched out his sore body, groaning when his bones cracked in the right places. Sighing, he nuzzled the soft pillow underneath him, wondering why it felt so good. Opening his eyes, he realized he wasn't nuzzling a pillow, but the Vlad Master's lap. Jolting up, he jumped away from it and glared at the billionaire. Vlad was in the same position Danny remembered him being in. Book opened, hand on his lap where Danny's head used to be and a cool, calm demeanor Danny didn't appreciate.

"Finally awake?" Vlad questioned, dog tagging the page he was reading before closing the book shut.

"Yeah." Danny replied with a scowl, wishing he could get away from the man. His body was feeling better. At least there was that.

"Good." Vlad put the book away and faced the teen. Danny didn't like the look on his face. "I was waiting for this," He purred, getting close to the young 'halfa. Danny tensed as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him a little too close for comfort.

"Hey!" Danny squeaked, trying to push him away. "What are you doing?!"

Vlad ignored the protest. He began to press kisses on his neck. Danny flinched and placed his hand on the broad chest, trying to shove him off. "Whatever I want." Vlad responded, kissing up the neck to the soft cheek and then dangerously close to his lips.

"Stop it! I don't want this, damn it!"

He protested heavily, eyes flashing a neon green. Angry, Vlad grabbed the teen's wrist and pinned them against the couch. Vlad forced his way between the teen's leg and placed his body on top of the smaller one. Effectively pinned, Danny tried to squirm and move away but it didn't work. Vlad just slammed his lips onto his. He muffled his protests, trying to keep his mouth clamped shut as a tongue prodded and traced the seam of his lips. Danny shook his head. No, he didn't want this kiss! He wanted the older hybrid off of him!

The pressure on his wrists increased and Danny yelped from the unexpected pain. Of course, Vlad took advantage and shoved his tongue in. Danny shivered in disgust, not wanting the moist tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth like it was doing. He was just about to clamp his mouth closed and bite the tongue off when he realized…the kiss felt kind of good. It was hard to describe, but when Vlad's tongue brushed against his, a pleasant wave of desire mixed with pleasure went through him. Curious, he began to kiss the man back. Vlad groaned, clearly pleased by Danny's reaction. The pressure on his wrists was lessened as the kiss became more sensual. Why, _why_ did it feel so good? Why was he enjoying this?

When the tongue was removed from his mouth, Danny whimpered. Vlad nipped his lower lip, which surprisingly made him feel a spark of arousal. He never had that done to him before. Not even with Sam. Surprisingly, the young hybrid wanted more. Without thinking of it, he leaned up and kissed the man's firm lips again. He could feel Vlad smirking smugly as he fulfilled the unexpected and heated request. Danny lost himself in the kiss. It didn't matter why he was doing this or what compelled him to in the first place, it just felt ... really nice.

Unfortunately, he snapped back into reality when he felt Vlad's hands were gone from his wrists and now messing with the waist band of his sweatpants. Why did he wear_ sweatpants_? Not that wearing jeans would really stop the man but sweats just made him feel even more vulnerable. He gripped at the wandering wrists, stopping them in place and breaking the kiss to protest.

"Vlad, no, stop it!"

The billionaire scowled in annoyance. "Keep your arms pinned above your head, Daniel." Vlad commanded.

Danny growled. "No! You sick, twisted fuck! I won't let you touch me." The slap to his face was expected, but it still hurt. Danny hissed at the pain but glared back at the man with heated rage.

Immediately, Vlad sat up to straddle the teen's waist. "Are you going to be difficult about this Daniel?" Vlad questioned with a raised brow.

"Do you mean am I going to allow you to do whatever you want me with me? No."

"I'll give you five seconds to rethink that."

Danny stubbornly glared up at him. "No! I won't change my mind."

Vlad sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the remote. Danny tensed in fear. Oh no…he wouldn't? Sure he'd been pressing his luck and hadn't gotten the man to pull it out again unless it was in warning, but this time, Vlad seemed intent on going through with his threat. "I warned you." Vlad said as his finger went to press a button.

"No!" Danny shouted, reaching out to the remote. It was too late. Danny's collar 'beeped' and the remote was back in the black pants pocket.

"I order you to place your hands above your head." Danny's hands snapped to the couch and pinned themselves above his head before he could even register Vlad's command. "You are to keep them there until I say otherwise."

Danny tried to lift his hands but they wouldn't budge. He even tried to use his whole body strength but they just refused to obey. Smirking in satisfaction, Vlad began to prep kisses down Danny's neck while sneaking his hands underneath the plain shirt. Danny shook his head and tried to move away from Vlad's touch but the man suddenly gripped his hips and held him in place. "Vlad, cut it out! I don't want this! Get off me, you fruitloop! If you need to get laid, go pay someone to do it!"

"You have quite the mouth, pet." Vlad commented, nibbling on the collar bone. Giving it a swipe of his tongue, he trailed his hands down and grabbed the sweatpants. "But I can forgive that," his voice turned to a low, huskily tone. The other hand was used to lift the teen's shirt up to his chest. He hungrily eyed the exposed skin. "You're quite tantalizing, little badger." Vlad complimented, leaning down to lick the toned stomach before pulling down the pants.

A flush appeared on the young halfa's face as he shook his head in protest. "Stop, stop!" Why was Vlad doing this? Why torture him this way? As the pants and boxers were pulled down and he was exposed, Danny felt humiliation and anger wash over him. He'd give anything to hit the arrogant half ghost now. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. Was he going to be raped?

"Do you really want me to?" Vlad questioned with a grin as hands traced the exposed thighs and made their way up to slim hips. He ran his tongue over the hips before planting a firm kiss on the middle. He kissed downward, dangerously close to the teen's cock.

Really, it was just a reaction. Danny couldn't blame himself for getting hard, could he? Despite the fact that it was _Vlad_, the man was making him feel good. He withered and squirmed. The sharp tongue was warm and moist but it felt so good running along his heated skin. It was torturous to feel the older hybrid getting closer and closer to his aching need. "V-Vlad…" he groaned, "P-Please stop…" His protest sounded weak to his own ears. He wanted him to stop, right? So then why did it seem like he didn't?

"No pet. You have a need that I must fill. As your Master, it is my job to take care of you." Vlad stated, furthering confusing the teen. Take care of him? What was he talking about? His thoughts were immediately thrown out of his mind as Vlad licked the tip of his cock before swallowing him whole.

"Ahhh! Vlad!" Danny gasped, arching into the warm mouth. Oh, god, that was _incredible_. Vlad had his mouth wrapped around his cock and was swallowing, sending jolts of pleasure up Danny's spine. The teen could only moan helplessly as he felt the man's tongue teasingly lick up his shaft. "V-Vlad…S-Stop…Please…St…" the protest died on his lips as another moan escaped his lips.

Vlad continued to pleasure him with his tongue and mouth. Danny was by no means small, but Vlad was able to take the whole length down his mouth and swallow around it, making Danny scream in pleasure. His mind felt foggy and hazed as Vlad allowed him to shallowly thrust his hips into the pleasurable warmth engulfing him. He couldn't take much more. Never in his life had he felt such an incredible pleasure of having something warm and tight around his length. He could feel that familiar coil building up in him, ready to burst. Panting, he tried to warn Vlad but nothing came out; he only managed to let out a low moan. One final lick and swallow on the pulsing cock and Danny was arching his back and cumming into the man's waiting mouth.

"Vlad!" Danny shouted as the billionaire greedily swallowed his cum. The orgasm was intense and left the young halfa feeling boneless. Vlad licked off the small remains and hummed in satisfaction. Smirking, he leaned down and kissed the teen. Too dazed and high off the pleasure to really care who it was kissing him, Danny responded. It felt weird tasting himself, but not unpleasant. Vlad broke the kiss to whisper into the teen's ear,

"As much as I enjoy hearing you shout my name to the heaven's, why don't we try 'Master' next time, hmm?"

Reality crashed back into him as disgust and rage twisted into unpleasant knots in his chest and stomach. "How about we _don't_ do this again, you sicko!" Danny hissed while giving a glare.

Chuckling, Vlad pulled away to gaze down into those angry light blue eyes. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?"

"Of course not!"

"Tell me the truth."

Opening his mouth to shout that he _did_ tell the truth, his mouth had another idea. Instead of the words he intended to say, he heard himself responding, "I enjoyed it. It felt so good, I've never felt that way before." God _DAMN IT._ He…he didn't mean that! Not…not with Vlad! Right? The man was a malicious, selfish and arrogant jerk of a man…right? There was nothing…appealing about him…or so Danny found himself trying to believe.

Grinning, Vlad chastely kissed the pouting lips. "I thought so. Don't worry, pet, you'll get used to this." He promised, stroking the teen's cheek. Danny scowled angrily. Vlad didn't seem to mind. "I am a little disappointed that I had to use the remote. I should punish you for that." Danny tensed at the man's thoughtful frown. "Now what will get the message across…Oh, I know…" Vlad grinned maliciously.

Danny swallowed nervously as he gazed into the flashing red eyes.

**AN:...:D **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I apologize for the delay. I went on my honeymoon to Hawaii so … needless to say I didn't have time to update. Anyway, once again, a lovely and appreciative thank you to morethanjustausername for being the beta for this chapter. I'm a little done with posting warnings. I think I've posted enough already to display the message across. Thankfully, none of you have complained haha. So thanks for not telling me how much you hate the fic because it made you uncomfortable. It does go beyond a comfort zone, I can admit that. I'm glad you all recognize that this is just... you know...fiction. I hope you guys enjoy! **

Vlad flipped Danny onto his stomach first, before pulling him onto his lap. The teen squirmed and wiggled on top of him; Vlad had to suppress a groan. He was hard, and the squirming was welcome friction against his aching need, but he had no intent of going that far yet. After all, he meant it when he said he was going to take care of the young hybrid and all his needs. It may not have seemed that way at the time, but Danny would understand soon enough. Placing his hand on the smooth and exposed cheeks, Vlad lightly traced the globes before giving them a firm squeeze. Danny had a wonderful ass.

"H-hey! Stop!" The teen immediately protested, still wiggling. "What are you doing?!"

"Punishing you." Vlad reminded, lifting a hand.

Danny tensed, immediately knowing what was coming. "No! Please! Don't do that! Please!"

Ignoring the pleas, Vlad swiped his hand down and swatted one firm cheek. Flinching in pain, Danny let out a surprised yelp. The older hybrid didn't stop there. He relentlessly lifted his hand before smacking it back down onto the firm skin. He alternated between cheeks but stayed within the same spots, knowing it hurt more. He could feel the humiliation rolling off the young hybrid in waves as he pleaded for the man to stop.

"Ow! Ow, V-Vlad, p-please…ow! S-STOP! Ow!" Another yelp escaped his lips when he felt another smack. Tears prickled at the corner of his light blue eyes, and something interesting happened. Vlad grinned as he noticed the teen was getting hard.

"You like it." Vlad taunted with a feral grin.

"I do not!" Came the immediate protest.

"Yes, you do." The billionaire purred, still smacking the teen's ass. Danny let out several more cries of pain.

"Stop, stop, stop! It hurts! It hurts! Please, stop it!" The young halfa begged, trying to ignore the arousal he felt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll listen, I promise!"

Vlad gave one more slap before rubbing and soothing the now reddened cheeks. He smirked at his handiwork; listening to the young hybrid sob and feeling the body go lax on his lap. "You did well, pet." Vlad cooed, soothing the burn Danny must have been feeling. Heavy pants invaded the silence of the room. Vlad coaxed the teen's small frame into a sitting position on his lap, the younger hybrid wincing slightly from the pain. Vlad kissed the teen's lips, relishing in the salty taste. "Very well."

Sniffling, Danny allowed the man to kiss him. Pleased, Vlad wiped the tears away with his thumb before placing an affectionate kiss on the top of the cute and slightly red nose. "Now, your reward…" his hand reached for teen's erection.

"V-Vlad…" Danny gave a sharp gasp, then moaned as the older halfa began to languidly stroke the hard on. The teen shifted, clearly seeking more friction. His eyes closed and a blissful, pleasurable expression appeared on his face. Vlad's heart raced at the sight. He applied a bit more pressure on his grip and increased the pace, pumping the teen's swollen length. "Ahhh…!" Danny moaned, arching into the touch. Vlad could feel Danny's need and desire; it was intoxicating. A possessive thrill shot through him at the thought that _he_ was the cause of the young halfa's reactions.

"That's it, pet, enjoy it." Vlad whispered huskily into the teen's ear, nipping at the lobe. Beautifully rough, fast pants escaped his swollen lips. Grinning, Vlad latched onto the pale neck and sucked as he pumped faster.

"V-Vlaad…" Danny moaned helplessly, no longer protesting against the man's actions, giving Vlad exactly what he wanted. "Nnggh…Ahhh…" The moans were beautiful to his ears.

"Tell me how it feels."

Danny obeyed. "G-Good…so…Ah!...good."

Vlad continued to tease his neck, marking the skin with his teeth every now and again. The teen in his lap seemed to enjoy it, and that sent unbridled waves of pleasure through the man. He loved seeing Danny lose himself in the pleasure; loved the hungry and lustful blue eyes stare unsure into his. With a low growl, Vlad gripped the hair behind the teen's head and pulled him into a heated kiss. The young hybrid responded after only a moment's hesitation. Vlad pulled away only to make another command. "Cum, pet."

He wasn't sure if it was just coincidental or if the teen really simply was obeying his order, but hot cum spurted from the hard cock and messily landed on Vlad's hand. Vlad allowed Danny to ride out the orgasm until the very last drop was out. Vlad wiped his hand -now full of cum- off with teen's shirt. Next time he'd teach his pet to lick up after his own mess, but it could wait. Vlad kissed Danny's cheek.

"Good boy," he praised.

Flushing in embarrassment, Danny flinched away from Vlad's touch. "Shut up."

Grinning despite the sulking tone, Vlad nuzzled him. "Now, now, Daniel. Don't forget you brought it upon yourself."

"I did not. You're just a.. a... fruitloop!"

Vlad scowled. "Really Daniel, how many more punishments must I enforce in one night?" Danny promptly stilled in his lap. "Fear not. Besides, you must be tired. How about a little nap?"

The teen seemed to consider his offer before giving a reluctant nod. "Can I sleep in one of the guest rooms?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Can I sleep with clothes on?"

"No."

Danny huffed in annoyance. "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Vlad could see the rage boiling up in the teen. Really, Danny was terrible at hiding his emotions. "Lay down on the couch." he commanded. He watched bemusedly as the young halfa made attempts to disobey the command. It was a pointless struggle, but Danny put up a good fight against his own controlled will. Eventually the collar's influence won out and he begrudgingly lied on the couch, grumbling angrily Vlad spooned him and pulled him close. Danny tensed in his arms but Vlad ignored it. "You are to remain by my side. Do not attempt to get away from me."

"I hate you." Danny spat out angrily as his shirt was phased off, leaving his body completely naked.

Vlad kissed the teen's slightly sweaty neck. "I know."

It didn't take long for Danny's tense body to relax and for his breathing to melt into a light and soft rhythm, notifying the older hybrid that he was asleep. Vlad petted the teen's raven hair, indulging unashamedly in how soft it felt between his fingers. It may have seemed cruel of Vlad to treat Danny like this, but to the mastermind millionaire, it wasn't. His intent was not to be cruel, but to take care of the young halfa. In his eyes, Danny completely lacked discipline; he needed to be taken care of. The boy spent his time taking care of _others, _protecting those _fools_ who didn't deserve it! Vlad felt they didn't deserve the teen's dedication and kindness. Still, Danny would never see it that way. Saving people wasn't _troublesome_ to the ghost hero, it was just natural for him to do so. He was so busy fretting over others, when does he have time for himself?

_'And that's where _I_ come into play.'_ Vlad thought.

He'd take care of the teen. He would teach him to control his powers; help him become stronger, faster, and sharper. As much as he would love to command Danny to stop the foolish heroism, he knew the halfa would forever resent him for it. It would be pointless to try to turn his heart towards the 'evil' side of things. If he did, Danny wouldn't be the same young half-ghost Vlad loved. Yes, he loved the teen, perhaps more than either of them could ever comprehend. If Danny ever loved him back it wouldn't matter to Vlad, he'd make sure the younger hybrid was safe and knew he was appreciated and loved, regardless of his feelings towards the elder. _No one_ could give him that, or even understand him the way the older hybrid could.

The collar just helped him with his purpose. It was lucky, too, that he found out about it. Otherwise, he would have had to destroy every single ghost in the ghost zone until he found the one who won his Danny and planned to use him for their own personal gain. The young halfa was wanted all over the ghost zone on terms of revenge. The teen really didn't comprehend just how much danger he constantly put himself in.

_'Oh well, at least he has me to look after him now.'_ With that thought on his mind, Vlad followed the younger halfa's lead and fell asleep.

There was no relief in waking up from one nightmare to the next. It didn't matter to Danny that his dream was over, because when his eyes snapped open, he was plunged into his dark reality. Vlad had … touched him. He had used his hands and mouth to pleasure him... And for what? Why was Vlad doing this to him? What were the kisses for, and why did he do them in the first place? They weren't lovers! Danny wondered if the fruitloop was that lonely that he had to settle for Danny? Was he just a replacement of his mother?

The very thought was sickening to Danny, and felt bile form in his throat. Reluctantly, he swallowed it back and tried to dislodge himself from the older halfa's arms. Vlad was sleeping peacefully on the couch, and to Danny's relief, fully clothed. It was a sense of relief that Vlad hadn't commanded Danny to do anything to _him_ like that… though…maybe... it wouldn't be so... bad? Danny immediately shook his head. Of course it would be bad! He wouldn't want to actually touch the older hybrid more than he already had to! It would just be gross! … At least, he_ thinks_ it would be. Would Vlad moan as loudly as he did when he was getting sucked off?

Danny was disgusted by the arousal that shot through him at the thought. This was _Vlad _he was thinking about, he had no desire for the man! Glancing around the room nervously, Danny's eyes landed on the billionaire's pocket, where he saw the outline of the remote. Without even realizing it, the teen's hand was making a reach for it. He snapped it back, tentatively looking at the man's face for a reaction. Nothing. Vlad's chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm, as if he was fully asleep. Swallowing nervously, Danny reached for the pocket again. It was right there. He could see it. His index finger was touching it. All he had to do was carefully phase it out of the pocket and pull it out, then he'd be free!

A sharp inhale caused Danny to snap his hand back to his side. Vlad yawned and stretched his body, eyes opening to reveal cobalt blue irises. Trying (and failing) not to fidget nervously, Danny awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"M-Morning." He greeted, wincing at how _guilty_ he sounded. Since when does he greet Vlad?

The billionaire in question grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him close. Tripping over the couch, Danny landed on top of the broad chest. Arms wrapped around his body and he felt Vlad nuzzle the crook of his neck. "Good morning, Daniel. You're up early." He noted, glancing out the window. The sun was rising.

Danny's body tensed for a different reason. He felt uncomfortably close to the man, and put effort in trying to push away. Vlad's arms felt like steel clamped around him. "Couldn't sleep." He groused, his naked form rubbing against Vlad's clothed one. "Do you mind? I'd like to get up now."

"Did you forget you're under my control little badger?" Vlad asked playfully. Danny froze, which the hybrid smiled broadly at. "Well, I _suppose_ we may get up now."

Breakfast was, as usual, a nightmare. At least after he took his shower, Danny was able to eat fully clothed. The pants he wore were skinny jeans, which were a bit uncomfortable, and he had to wear a button down shirt. Danny hated it, but to him, anything was was better than being naked. After breakfast, Vlad pulled his chair back and patted his lap. Scowling, Danny stubbornly shook his head. At the man's look of warning the teen sighed and got onto his feet. His knees ached slightly, but he ignored it as he sat on the older halfa's lap. Vlad's arms wrapped around his waist and he tried to lean away from him, but he could only get so far, really, with the table blocking his way.

"Daniel, we need to talk about your future."

"My future?" Danny asked, a sense of dread pooling in his stomach. "You mean... you're letting me go?" He asked hopefully.

Vlad's dark chuckle was enough of an answer. "Of course not. However, I cannot have you in my mansion at all times, as much as I would like that. You still need to attend College and obtain your future, studying is quite important. Now, I don't quite know if I stole you before you graduated from high school...?"

Shoulders deflating, Danny sighed. Anger circled in his chest as he regarded the man. "You _bought_ me on the third to last day of school. I was supposed to hang out with my friends on the last day…and enjoy our summer together since they're both going out of state. Tucker's going to New York and Sam's going to Chicago." His eyes dulled as he realized he might not see his friends for a while. Or his family. Just how was he going to get out of this?

"I see. What University will you be attending?" Danny grumbled his answer. "What was that little badger? I couldn't hear you. Speak a little louder."

"I said: I'm going to the University of Wisconsin." Danny wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. He _hated_ how his body felt compelled to follow Vlad's orders!

Vlad's eyes shined in amusement. "Is that so? Well, isn't that convenient?"

"You really think you're going to have me here forever, don't you?"

"Of course." He smirked confidently.

"I hate to break it to you, but this plan of yours is going to fail. Just like all the other ones have before." He really wished he felt as confident as he was portraying…

Vlad's laughter echoed in the empty dining room. Scowling, Danny clenched his fists. Arrogant jerk! "I have a better advantage this time, Daniel, or did you forget?"

"Kind of hard to when you keep _reminding_ me of it!" the teen growled in annoyance, sulking on the man's lap.

"It helps keep you in your place. Plus you have the most adorable scowl."

A heated blush touched Danny's cheeks as he tried to deny the older half ghost's comment. "I'm not adorable!"

"Mmhm…Anyway little badger, you have some studying to do."

"Studying? It's summer vacation!"

"And you will not spend it goofing around." Vlad's tone was strict and he gave the teen a leveled glare. "You will have time to enjoy yourself, but you cannot forget your studies. You will devote two hours a day to studying the topics I choose. I will test you to know if you were paying attention, Daniel, so use your two hours wisely. After we will continue your training and perhaps we'll go for a swim."

Danny perked up at that. "Swimming? For training or for fun?"

"For fun."

Surprised, Danny realized that, despite the studying and training, that didn't sound so bad. Of course the appeal was ruined when Vlad kissed his cheek. With a low growl and eyes flashing green, the teen shoved the older hybrid away. "Cut that out!"

"No. Now go to the study room. The topics I've chosen for you are on the table. Get started."

Danny didn't bother to try to stop the need to obey. He just let his body walk him up to the study where three thick books were on the table. He groaned. Vlad expected him to finish these in two hours…? Sighing, he sat down on the chair and picked up the first thick book. Math. Scowling, he opened it and got started, just like Vlad had ordered.

Two hours and a brutal testing by Vlad later, Danny reluctantly followed him into the training room. Since the halfa did fairly well on the subjects (excluding match, which Danny had a bit of trouble with), Vlad said he'd take the time to tutor Danny in the tricky subject during his next bi-hourly session. How could he argue? He barely scraped by high school with a C, the hybrid knew he could use all the help he could get. Just like he needed help outsmarting the man currently training him.

By the end of the harsh training session, Danny was about ready to collapse. His body ached and low groans escaped his throat as he walked out of the shower. A smug looking Vlad walked beside him, only infuriating him further.

"Tired?" Vlad asked teasingly.

The teen scoffed, not wanting to admit that he was. "Not at all." He wouldn't give Vlad the satisfaction of being right.

"Of course not." He chuckled in amusement, only deepening Danny's scowl.

Danny was excited to be able to prove Vlad wrong once they entered the pool area. The moment his body hit the water, the coolness washed over him and he was able to ignore the training room's inflicted ache in order to swim. It was relaxing and a sense of calmness melted into Danny's mind as he swam around the excessively long and wide pool. He actually found himself smiling. Vlad stayed back and watched him, which made the teen a little uncomfortable, but it was definitely better than having the halfa close by. Danny worked on his free style techniques and back strokes, glad to be in a place where he wasn't weak or inexperienced. When he finished a few water acrobatics, the teen swam towards the billionaire. The man was sitting on the edge of the pool, his pants rolled up to his knees and feet dangling in the cool water.

"Having fun?" Vlad asked, obviously surprised Danny was purposely near him. Danny was a tad surprised himself.

Resting his chin on crossed arms, the teen answered, "Yeah. Why don't you come in?"

"I'm not fond of swimming right now."

"Oh." Accepting the response without much argument, Danny kicked off the wall and continued to swim.

Why did he want Vlad to join him anyway? The young hybrid quickly decided it would be best to dismiss such distressing thoughts for now.

**AN: Hope that was a decent chapter for you guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Now, allow me to start with this: dlksjflksdjflksjfl YOU GUYS! You left the best reviews I've received in a while! They always make me smile but this time, you really lifted my spirits! Thank you so very much! And a shout out to my beta morethanjustausername for the simple fact that she always reviews even though she had read it before it was even post it hahaha. Thank you all so much! You guys are the best! I'm really happy to know you guys are enjoying my fic. Seriously. It's a huge surprise to me and it's a welcomed one. Thanks too for being mature about the whole thing. I think that's enough thank yous huh? Haha Probably not! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Danny Phantom :3**

It's been a week since Vlad won Danny and turned him into his slave. The young halfa was getting used to Vlad's treatment. He _loathed_ eating off the man's hand. It was _humiliating_. He was also slowly getting used sleeping naked. If he didn't protest, he discovered, then he wouldn't have to sleep chained. It was such a small thing but it helped him a lot. At least he could sleep _somewhat_ comfortably. The punishments were frequent, unfortunately. Danny refused to obey his orders and would loudly protest against them, earning him his punishments. It was okay though, at least he was off the red button's control…for now.

It was torture to call his friends and family and reassure them he was okay. Danny desperately wished they would look past his fake tone of happiness and get the subtle hints that he was _not_ okay. Within four days of being Vlad's slave, he realized he couldn't rely on them. He was on his own; which meant he had to get a hold of that remote. Vlad kept that remote on his person at all times. Whenever Danny's fingers would graze it, it was pulled away from him and he was immediately punished. It was tiring.

Currently, they were in another training session. As much as Danny _hated_ to admit it, he was getting better. His eyes caught openings quicker than before in battle and his defense strategies were becoming more effective. Vlad even taught him how to use his ecto energy to form objects like swords or bats. The best technique Vlad taught him so far was teleportation. Yet, it was a slap to the face that Vlad would teach it to him under the impression that Danny would not…could not escape from him. Still, he was getting a bit stronger and faster. That's not to say he didn't make mistakes. Like now, for example.

A powerful electrical wave shot throughout his body. It was stronger and more painful than the others he's ever experienced. So painful, in fact, that he curled up into a fetal position and hoped it would end soon; even if it meant death. He heard a brief, muffled shout of 'Daniel!' before arms were wrapping securely around him and rousing him to open his eyes. After the last painful wave of shock went through him, he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He could make out Plasmius' blue face and bright red eyes. Groaning, he placed a hand on his aching skull and waited for it to calm down. He vaguely noticed that Vlad was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't hear due to a ringing noise clogging his hearing.

Finally, the ringing died down and he could finally make out Vlad's words. "Daniel, are you okay? Speak to me, Daniel. What hurts?"

"Every…thing…" Danny was surprised he managed to grunt that out.

It surprised him even more to see how concerned Vlad looked. The older hybrid quickly lifted him into his arms and flew into the mansion. Danny lost consciousness the second they phased into the lab.

It was a while later before Danny woke up. His chest ached, his head hurt, his legs felt like bricks had fallen onto them and bandages were wrapped on his arms, legs, ribs and head. He still felt that stupid collar wrapped around his neck. At least he had time to himself. He flinched when the door opened and Vlad walked in. Well, there goes that. Interestingly enough, the billionaire still wore that look of concern on his face. Why? It's not like he really cared that Danny got hurt, by _him_ nonetheless.

"Daniel," Vlad breathed a sigh of relief, which only furthered his confusion as the man grabbed a chair and placed it by the bed. Was that so he would be close to him? "How are you feeling?"

Danny raised a brow at the question. How did he _think_ he was feeling? "Like I got run over by a truck."

Vlad winced sympathetically, making Danny question if he was dreaming. "Understandable. I thought you would put at least a shield up for that blast…" He wasn't reprimanding Danny. Instead, he looked _guilty_. Why…?

"I should have." Danny huffed in annoyance. He had let his guard down and by the time he saw the blast coming, it was too late. "Am I going to get punished for that?" he asked meekly, knowing he always received some sort of punishment when he didn't pay attention. Although, surprisingly, those were less severe.

"I believe the pain you endured earlier is punishment enough. Can you switch to your ghost form?" Danny reached in himself to draw out his power but couldn't. It was like a battery that needed to be recharged. He shook his head. Vlad sighed. "I thought not. Are you hungry?"

Stomach growling, Danny's face flushed as he tried to hide himself into the soft, hospital like mattress. "Uh…Yeah, but, I can't exactly kneel…so…"

Vlad rolled his eyes. Standing up, he walked out of the room. Had he angered the older man? Probably. It wasn't his fault! It was true! He couldn't kneel. It would hurt too much and he felt too weak to even move. A few minutes later, Vlad walked back into the room, carrying a bowl of soup. Raising a brow, Danny watched skeptically as the older hybrid resumed his seat. Danny was surprised to see a spoon in the steaming bowl. Vlad took a spoonful of soup and held it out expediently close to the teen's lips.

"You serious?" Danny asked in complete disbelief.

"Serious about what?"

"I don't…have to eat it off your hand? Or drink it from your mouth?" He couldn't help but be in awe. It occurred to him in the back of his mind that he probably shouldn't question his luck, but it was just so _strange_!

A smirk formed on the billionaire's lips. "Would you prefer to?"

"No!" Danny answered quickly. "S-Spoon's fine…" he opened his mouth and the older hybrid spoon fed him the soup. Chicken soup. It tasted good. Willingly, he opened his mouth for more. Vlad happily complied. They went on like this until Danny finished the bowl. Vlad then grabbed Danny a glass of water and helped the teen drink out of the cup. "Thanks," Danny said gratefully, lying back against the soft pillows.

"You're quite welcome, pet." Vlad responded with a smirk.

Danny scowled at the nickname. "I'm not your pet, fruitloop."

"Of course not."

A low growl came from the young hybrid. "Vlad…" it was hard to sound threatening when there was a remote that put him under Vlad's complete and utter control in the man's pocket. Not to mention he was completely injured with no way to defend himself.

Chuckling, Vlad leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss on Danny's lips. "You're so cute."

Even though it hurt, Danny used his bandaged arm to wipe his lips in disgust. "Stop kissing me!"

"No. Not when it's something I enjoy immensely."

"Can't you get yourself a girlfriend then? Maybe a cat? They like to be kissed, I think."

"Daniel, what makes you think I enjoy the company of a female counterpart?" He raised a brow. "Really, I know you are clueless but it's quite impressive to be _this_ clueless."

"Shut up! I'm not clueless!"

"On the contrary, you are." Vlad brushed a stray hair away from the teen's eyes. A concerned frown touched his lips as he looked over Danny's body. "Do you require anything else?"

"What do you care? You caused this. Besides, don't you _like_ seeing me hurt? Isn't that the point of punishing me?"

Danny was surprised by how quickly those eyes turned cold. "That is not the purpose to the punishment. It does not please me to see you in pain. It never does. The punishment is to discipline you, something you seriously lack, which is the reason your grades slipped and your ghost powers never reached their full potential."

"So you're saying you 'punish' me so I can get better at my studies and ghost powers?" Danny asked in a huffy tone, crossing his bandaged arms and looking away from the man.

"Yes." Vlad replied, much to the young hybrid's surprise. "As much as I enjoy arousing you with certain punishments," he lowered his tone to a husky purr, making Danny shiver. "I do not enjoy seeing you in pain. Quite the contrary, I rather avoid it."

Danny shook his head, none of what Vlad was saying was making any sense. The man didn't like seeing him hurt? What a load of bull! Ever since they met when he was 14 it seemed Vlad's purpose in life was to make him miserable. He hurt him almost on a daily basis, even indirectly. How could it be that Vlad was implying that he was just _looking out _for him? Granted, he never killed the young halfa, even with all the open opportunities he had. Danny had just guessed that was because he was the only other half ghost in existence.

"I don't get you, fruitloop." Danny said finally with a shake of his head.

Vlad smiled at that. "I don't expect you to." He leaned in and pressed another kiss on unsuspecting lips.

Angrily, Danny shoved him away. "Stop that! Why do you keep doing that?!" That was another thing that didn't make sense to him. The older man was always kissing him and pleasuring him. But why? Was this just another Vlad's insane attempt to discipline him or just to outright embarrass him?

"I told you before Daniel, it's because I enjoy it." He leaned in closer to the other hybrid, but this time placed his lips next to the young one's ear. Lowering his tone to a husky one, he asked, "Do you dislike it?"

Danny felt a shiver of pleasure race up his spine as he tried to deny it. "Y-yes. I don't like it."

The man smirked cruelly. "I _order_ you to tell me the truth, little badger."

Danny didn't feel compelled to, but he found himself unable to deny the order. "I-I do like it."

"Good boy," Vlad praised, tracing his lips along the teen's jaw, down to his chin and raising them enough to press them against his lips. "Very good boy." He kissed him.

It was too difficult to resist. Vlad's lips felt wonderful against his and ignited a flame within Danny that he never felt before. The lips were firm and demanding, but gentle enough to make the young halfa moan in pleasure. Why fight it? He really did like Vlad's kisses. At first he didn't. They weren't terrible but it was just… wrong. Vlad was his arch enemy. He _bought_ Danny from a slavery auction…! Then again, what if Vlad hadn't? Who would he have been in the hands of? Under their complete control, he would have been at their mercy and anyone who bought Danny would most likely be much crueler than Vlad. Heck, any other ghost probably would have killed him on the spot with the remote.

Vlad didn't. Vlad treated him like a slave, yes, but really thinking about it, it wasn't all that bad. Danny sometimes enjoyed the man's company. Not that he would ever verbally confess that. His already bruised ego could only take so much. Still, why kiss him? Why try to make him feel good? He pulled away from the kiss to ask the question burning in his mind.

"Am I just a replacement for my mom?"

Vlad looked surprised at the question. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No Daniel. What must I do to convince you that I only care for you?"

That shocked the young halfa even further. "Y-You care about me?"

"Of course." He gave Danny a patient smile. "Why do you think I went through the trouble of rescuing you when I heard you were going to be at that auction?"

Well, in a sense, Vlad did rescue him and Danny could somewhat agree to that. If he had been left to hands of someone else like Ghost Writer or Walker, he probably would be in worse shape. He doubted they'd care if he needed to eat or sleep. Their form of torture would not be similar to Vlad's; and if it were, surprisingly, he would have been more disgusted. However…

"Why don't you break off the collar then?"

Vlad grinned. "Consider it my reward."

"That doesn't make any sense! You can't say you've saved me and then enslave me yourself."

"It makes perfect sense." He reached over to the pouting teenager and cupped his cheek. Danny was surprised to see the thoughtful frown back. "You should probably get a bit more rest."

"I'm fine." He wasn't. The morphine was kicking in but his body was still aching. Sleep sounded like a good idea but he didn't want to since Vlad suggested it.

"No you're not."

"Fine, I'm not, but I don't want to sleep." It occurred to him to remove Vlad's hand from his cheek but the touch felt kind of nice. Maybe he could allow it for a little bit longer.

"Alright, what would you like to do instead?"

"You're actually giving me an option?" Danny asked with a skeptical glare. It didn't help that the billionaire was chuckling in amusement…

"There's only so much you can do, really."

That was true. What could he do? It's not like he was able to switch to his ghost form or even get up to go for a short walk. Sighing in a depressive like manner, he didn't notice Vlad's frown. He sunk in a bit into his bed, not meaning to break away from the hand that was on his cheek but doing so anyway. What now? He was bored and tired but he didn't want to sleep. It was bad enough that Vlad was almost always right.

"Would you like to play a video game?"

Vlad's suggestion startled Danny and he couldn't help but look at the older half ghost as if he had three heads. "What?" Maybe he heard wrong. Vlad repeated his question with a smile that left Danny's heart beating quickly. "O-Oh. Sure, I'd like … uh, that."

Nodding, Vlad stood up and switched to his ghost form. He was gone for a bit and when he returned, he had several games in his hands. After passing them to Danny, Vlad switched back to his human self and waited for him to pick what game to play. Surprised by the older half ghost's odd behavior, Danny just picked a racing car game and handed it to Vlad, who accepted it and proceeded to set it up for him. When Vlad turned on the TV along with the required system, he walked back to him and handed one remote for him to play with. After grabbing the remote, Danny couldn't help but frown a bit. Vlad noticed.

"What's wrong?" The billionaire asked surprisingly gently, placing a light hand on the bandaged leg.

He didn't know why he wanted to ask this, maybe it was because he felt lonely from being without his friends and family for so long, but he just did, "You don't want to play with me?"

"I…" Vlad seemed just as surprised as Danny at the question, which made the young halfa feel a bit of triumph. "Do you want me to?"

Danny shrugged in response. "I wouldn't mind if you did."

Understanding the meaning behind the tone, Vlad wordlessly got his own remote and sat down in his seat. The game started and Danny was surprised he was having fun. It was even amusing when Vlad would get frustrated at losing and curse pastries under his breath. Of course, that's not to say Danny didn't curse every word under the sun when the older hybrid somehow beat him. It was almost as if they were friends. There was no anxious tension between them (even though the anxiousness was mostly from Danny) and the atmosphere was actually fun and entertaining. It slightly lifted his spirits.

Their eyes were glued to the screen for the next race. When Danny was ahead, a question popped into his mind. He wondered if Vlad would answer it? Maybe; the man seemed to be in a good mood. Deciding to just press his luck a little further, he called out softly,

"Vlad?"

"Hmm?" The older hybrid replied distractedly.

"What does the yellow button on the remote you have do?"

He thought Vlad wasn't going to say anything when he didn't receive an answer right away, but the man answered simply and almost tonelessly, "It allows me to kill you."

Danny froze. His car crashed into a wall when it was supposed to make a turn but he didn't care. He just stared numbly at the screen before slowly turning his gaze onto the calm older man. "W-what?" he couldn't have heard right… he couldn't!

"It's a button to end your life." Vlad explained, winning first place. When the game returned to the menu screen, he directed his attention into the horror struck blue eyes.

"O-Oh…" He swallowed hard, past the lump in his throat as fear began to grip at his lungs. "I…" he didn't know what to say. Vlad could just kill him with a press of a button. How does one react to that?

"Daniel, do you really think I'd kill you? If I haven't done so in the past, why would I now?"

That was true but… "I don't know. Maybe you'll do it now because it's so easy to?"

Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Do you understand now why I had to purchase you? When I discovered that you were going to be in that auction, I was explained what each button does. As you know, the red allows me to command you but are you still in control of your thoughts and feelings. The blue one gives me complete and utter control over you; you become a mindless slave. The yellow is used to kill. If any ghost won you, you can bet that the only two buttons they would have considered pressing on you are the blue and yellow. I couldn't allow it. At least under my control, you don't have to fear the yellow being pressed and the blue will be if you don't _behave_." He reminded with a meaningful look, making Danny glare. Still, it was reassuring to know he wouldn't be killed off. Vlad wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it.

Relaxing slightly at the thought, he turned his attention back to the next race. "It still doesn't make sense to me, but I guess I just have to take the fact that I won't be killed." At least he hoped not. Vlad was crazy, but maybe not enough to kill him.

Vlad smirked in approval. "Good boy." It was said mockingly, and he laughed when Danny threw him another glare.

They were in a racing mode where you can shoot weapons at your opponents. Grinning, Danny shot a rocket launcher at Vlad's car, successfully delaying the man as he zoomed by. Just as he was passing and shooting down other opponents, he was surprised when his controller suddenly felt like it disappeared and dropped from his hands. Looking down, he watched the intangible controller sink into the mattress.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed as he glared at the smirking older hybrid. "That's cheating!"

Vlad's car sped by his now crashed one. "It isn't my fault you weren't paying attention."

With a determined growl, Danny mustered up enough strength to make one of his hands intangible and grabbed the controller. Although by the time he got his car back in the game, Vlad was close to winning. Scowling, he reached over and snagged the controller from the billionaire's hands.

"No, I was close to winning!" Vlad reached over and tried to get the controller back from the grinning teen. Danny switched the car's direction so it would run off a bridge and sink into the ocean.

"Ha!" His own car crashed again but it didn't matter. A computer won first place so the game was over.

"You cheating little brat." Vlad said but without malice. Instead, he looked pretty amused. "You cheated." He repeated as if in disbelief, yet looking proud.

"Only because you cheated first!"

"Mmhmm…"

"You did!"

Vlad only grinned in response. With a light huff, Danny stuck his tongue out in a childish gesture. He instantly regretted that when Vlad unexpectedly leaned forward and sucked the tongue into his mouth. It was strange that the feelings of disgust and anger didn't well up inside him and twist his stomach into knots. Instead, he felt warmth engulf him and a slight shiver of pleasure race up his spine. Vlad's tongue brushed against his before pushing past parted lips. Helplessly, Danny moaned. It felt good to have the man's tongue exploring every inch inside his mouth. Without realizing it, his own tongue brushed against Vlad's to play. The low and pleasant moan that came from Vlad unexpectedly caused Danny's heart to race and excitement to flood through him.

As Vlad leaned forward while kissing him, Danny felt himself leaning back until the back of his head reached a soft pillow. Arms were placed on either side of his body. The feeling of the older hybrid looming above him as he was kissed sensually was confusing the young hybrid. This all felt so good, but it shouldn't, right? Why couldn't he hate Vlad? Why couldn't he find it in him to just push the man away and protest like he usually did? It wasn't because he felt weak and tired from the attack. No, knew no matter how exhausted he felt, he would have put up a fight. It just seemed easier to concede; and it felt so good to. It was like a guilty pleasure.

"Vlad…" Danny moaned; feeling embarrassed that he did. The lustful cobalt blue eyes staring into his made his breath catch.

Vlad kissed his cheek. "Get some rest, my pet. I'll be here."

"I…Okay." It hadn't been an order; just a suggestion. His eyes were closing on their own accord anyway so Danny had no other choice but to fall asleep.

When Danny woke up, it was already dark out. As he tried to stretch his bandaged arms out, he winced. He'd forgotten about his injuries. Glancing to his right, he was surprised to see Vlad was still there. The older ghost was sitting on the chair, arms crossed; an opened, abandoned book on his lap. Vlad was asleep. Danny blinked and tried to look at the time but couldn't find a clock or watch to look at. Just how late was it? Momentarily ignoring the man, he reached inside of himself and pulled forth his ghost powers. White rings appeared and he let out a breath of relief as they slid over his body.

His injuries immediately began to heal faster. His throbbing headache was gone and it didn't hurt so much to move his arms or legs. Basking in the relief, Danny relaxed in the soft mattress. His green eyes glanced to the billionaire on the chair, still sound asleep. Vlad seemed really worried earlier when he got hurt. It was odd see such an expression on his face. Danny was used to anger, smugness, arrogance, evil, and even the occasional happy expression on him, but never fear or worry. Just what kind of game was Vlad playing? He treated Danny like some sort of pet and then would treat him like a lover. It was so confusing.

He thought about waking Vlad up but why? His heart gripped at him; he felt lonely. He missed his friends and family. It wasn't so bad being with Vlad all the time, in fact, he was sort of getting used to the fruitloop… but it was hard not being able to see them and not knowing when he will again. That's what made his stay here depressing…well, besides the whole enslavement thing. Feeling nostalgic, he glanced around the room. A smile tore at him when he saw a phone lying on the table. Sparing a glance at the billionaire to make sure he was asleep, Danny dialed the numbers and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Mmm…mermlow?"

"What?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Danny?" The voice on the other end sounded more alert and awake. "Hey! I didn't expect you to call this late."

"Sorry Sam." Danny gave the girl an apologetic grin even though she couldn't see it. "I just…miss you."

"I miss you too." She yawned and Danny heard her stretch. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Doing some research with Vlad, but he fell asleep." He half lied. There was no need to worry her about his injuries and the fact that the man has been enslaving him for…however long it takes for him to figure out how to escape. He couldn't, anyway, not without risking Vlad using the remote on him. He couldn't very much float out yet since his body was now starting to recover. "So I got bored."

She laughed lightly. "I'm not surprised since you're with him. Can't you take a break and come hang out with us?" she pleaded.

Danny nervously chewed on his lower lip. "I'll see if I can take a break soon and make my way over. We can go to the movies."

"Can you sneak out now? Sleep over."

"Uhh…" Danny looked down at his bandaged body. "I'd love to come over right now but I can't." He racked his mind to think of an excuse. "I really should finish reading this research." He lied, his conscious flaring for doing so.

"Just bring it here." She suggested a little impatiently.

Danny laughed lightly. "I just can't Sam… I just really wanted to hear your voice. Maybe I can see you this weekend."

A reluctant sigh, "Well…okay. Just…keep in touch. Tuck and I are going to wait for you on Saturday."

"I'll try to make it."

"Do you have to go?"

Sparing a glance at the sleeping hybrid, Danny shook his head before he remembered she couldn't see him. "Not right away. Aren't you tired though?"

"A little." She yawned. "Okay I am tired. Well, call me tomorrow, er, later I mean."

"Okay Sam. Goodnight."

"Night, Danny."

Hanging up the phone, Danny's smile faltered when he saw glowing red eyes staring at him. His body froze in fear and he swallowed past the lump in his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Much thanks to morethanjustausername for being a wonderful/awesome beta! **

**Anyway I had to replace the chapter, only to replace the author's note. Look, I was irritated by a review I received, but I did not want people messaging the user. All I want is that people have ****_respect_ and _manners_. No bullying though, even if you guys have the right intention :) thank you everyone. **

**I apologize for the rant if you saw it earlier. I didn't mean to call anyone out. The comment was unnecessary and uncalled for, but that's all. Other than that review, everything else you guys have written to me has been awesome/wonderful! Thanks for all the support :) I'm really glad you guys are enjoying my fic. It's great reading your responses! I have been enjoying them!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Without bothering to knock, Vlad walked into the room Danny slept in with a glass of water in his hand. He half expected the young hybrid to complain, but was surprised to see him still sleeping. It was noon; when Danny slept in, he normally slept in until about 11:30 the latest, unless he had a really rough night. A sense of smugness washed over him. Could Danny not sleep without him? When he was close enough to the ghost hero, he gently shook his shoulders. It took a little longer than expected, but eventually, bright, neon green eyes were gazing groggily up at him.

"Good morning Daniel." Danny looked terrible; his hair was all mussed up and there were bags under his eyes. "Sleep well?"

Stretching his body, Danny went lax on the bed as he let out a groan. "Not really." Vlad was surprised he told the truth. "T'was kinda hard to sleep." With a sigh, he rolled onto his back and rubbed his tired eyes. When he sat up, Vlad immediately reached over to the top drawer where he kept some pills for Danny to take.

"Here, take two of these. It'll help you feel better quicker and numb any remaining pain you feel."

Obliging, Danny took the pills and swallowed it down with a glass of water the older hybrid handed to him. It seemed he immediately felt the effects. He sat up straighter and appeared more alert. "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it, my pet." With a smirk, Vlad lifted Danny's chin and planted a soft, lingering kiss. He was surprised when the body tensed momentarily before relaxing. He had expected some sort of resistance. Pleased that he didn't get one, he decided not to press his luck and pulled away. However, when Danny licked his lips as if to savor the taste, he couldn't resist; he found himself lunging in for another kiss. This time, when he pulled away, Danny had a dazed look on his face, causing the older hybrid to smirk. "We should remove those bandages."

"Okay." Without a struggle, Danny allowed Vlad to strip him down to his underwear and take a look at the remaining damage. His body healed nicely; there were only a few bruises left on him. His eyes scanned the body before him as he removed the bandages. He still felt guilt wash over him. It had been his fault that Danny got hurt so badly. Although he doesn't hold back in training, he hadn't meant to overdo it and cause so much harm to his pet. That's not the purpose of training.

He allowed Danny to shower on his own. When the teen came out, he dressed in fresh clothing and switched back to his human self. Vlad smiled at the sight of the tousled hair. Walking over, he ran his fingers through the damp hair, fixing it as he did so.

"You are to take it easy today. You still need to recover." Vlad ordered as he walked out of the room, Danny following behind him. The young hybrid had no response to that. In fact, he looked lost in his own thoughts. Vlad wondered what he was thinking about but didn't pester. It could be a number of things, really. One thing on Vlad's mind was the phone call Danny had with Samantha last night.

It angered him that Danny sought out to speak to the goth girl. Perhaps his jealousy wouldn't have flared up so much had it been the geeky tech friend, Tucker, but no; Danny called _her_. The only reassurance he felt was that Danny responded to his kiss and seemed to enjoy it. Although it looked like it confused him as well. At least Sam wasn't so much of a threat. Still, perhaps Danny deserved a _little_ freedom. He had lied to her, as he was ordered to before, and kept up the charade of willingly being with him. Danny had presumed he was asleep and didn't take advantage to hatch some kind of escape plan.

They went into the dining room. Danny was about to take his normal spot on the floor when Vlad yanked him by the arm and pulled him onto his lap. Startled, the young hybrid blinked in surprise as an arm slung around his waist. There were two plates of breakfast before them. The teen's knees were still bruised and Vlad didn't want to cause them any more unnecessary pain. So, his lap would have to do. He alternated between feeding himself and feeding the teen with his hand. He grinned at the sight of the embarrassed and annoyed flush Danny had on his face whenever they had to eat together. Vlad loved it.

After breakfast, Vlad let Danny roam on his own for two hours. Naturally, the teen chose to play video games in the room for an hour before requesting to go for a walk. Vlad allowed it, telling Danny he must be back within the hour or suffer a punishment. Danny returned 30 seconds early, much to the older hybrid's amusement. Just as Danny walked in, Vlad headed towards his lab. Pleasantly surprised, Danny followed behind him. He probably wanted something to do, which was fine. Vlad enjoyed the young hybrid's company.

Entering the lab, Vlad wasn't surprised to see Skulker there. From the corner of his eye, he could see Danny tense and glare venomously at the hunter. Skulker glared back.

"Whelp!" Skulker stuck out his arm holding a mini rocket and pointed it at the teen. "Don't think I won't have your head on my –" he paused when he saw Vlad's eyes flash in warning. It seemed Skulker had forgotten about the collar. He stood up straight and retreated the rocket on his arm, surprising the young halfa. Awkwardly clearing his throat, Skulker looked apologetically (as apologetic as he can look) to Vlad. "Apologizes, Plasmius. I have the report you wanted."

Nodding, Vlad gestured for Skulker to start. When Danny walked closer to listen, Vlad wrapped an arm around the thin shoulders and pulled him close. The teen flushed in embarrassment, not wanting his enemy to see him this way but Vlad held on tightly to him. Skulker didn't pay mind; only kept on talking about the latest news in the ghost zone.

"There is a rumor that Amity Park is now up for grabs." Skulker said with a smug look at Danny. "Supposedly, the young Phantom is no longer a threat and therefore, Amity Park is free for ghosts to haunt."

"What?" Danny exclaimed, body tensing and flaring in anger. "It is _not_! Just wait till I get out of this. I'll personally make sure the ghosts there remember why they shouldn't mess around in Amity Park!"

Skulker looked to Vlad. "I see your boy still wants to escape from you." He commented casually with a raised brow.

Vlad coolly responded, "He's just a bit cranky since he hasn't been to his old hometown in a while."

"You don't have to talk like I'm not here, you know." Danny groused, crossing his arms and glaring at them.

In an almost condescending manner, Vlad ruffled the teen's hair, which earned him a growl. Vlad grinned. Danny had such a feisty attitude. "Thank you, Skulker. The ghosts will think twice when I have Miss Grey back in the picture to take care of them." There was no need to stress Danny out about the harmless attacks while he isn't there. He wanted the teenager to focus on him and him only. "Any word on the power cord I've been looking for?"

"Power cord?" Danny questioned before giving the man a suspicious glare. "What for?"

The hunter and older half ghost ignored the question. Skulker shook his head in negative. "Unfortunately no, but I'll keep searching."

"Very well. You are dismissed, Skulker."

Nodding, Skulker left through the ghost portal, leaving the two hybrids by themselves. Danny pulled away from Vlad's hold and glared balefully at the man. "Alright Plasmius, what are you up to?"

Smirking, Vlad grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and yanked him close. The small lips parted to release a gasp of surprise. Baby blue eyes stared into predatory like cobalt blue ones. "I much prefer if you call me _Master_."

Danny cutely scrunched up his face and sniffed. "Keep dreaming."

Chuckling, Vlad gripped the back of Danny's hair tightly and pulled him closer. The sharp intake of breath caused the man to smirk. He trailed kisses up the slightly tanned neck, feeling pleased when the young halfa reluctantly moaned. Reaching the lobe, he sucked it into his mouth and played with it using his teeth. "Why dream? I could simply order you to call me 'Master' instead of my name. However…I prefer you saying it on your own accord. It will happen soon, Little badger. You can only delay what you feel and crave from me for so long." He whispered huskily into the ear, licking the shell.

"I...You're crazy." Shaking his head in denial, he pushed the billionaire away from him.

"Perhaps." Vlad placed his hand on the soft cheek and used his thumb to caress it slowly. "How are you feeling?"

Danny seemed startled by gentle gesture and the question. However, he responded with a light blush, "I'm feeling better. Those pills you gave me helped." Subconsciously, he leaned into the touch.

"They were meant to," Vlad murmured, smiling as he gazed down at the young hybrid. It was a rare moment when Danny would drop his guard and allow himself to enjoy Vlad's touches. It made Vlad's heart swell. Taking advantage, he slipped one hand underneath the shirt and began to caress the taunt skin. His hands trailed over still developing abs up to the chest, reaching over to pinch a nipple. Vlad couldn't get enough of the young hybrid.

It seemed Danny remembered what he was doing because suddenly, he flinched away. So, he was in a state of denial. Vlad didn't mind; he could wait. Pulling away, he turned away from the teen and made his way out of the lab. Predictably, Danny followed him. They separated once they left the lab. Vlad wasn't sure where the young half ghost was going but let it go. He went into his study and grabbed some paperwork he needed to work on anyway.

After being away from the young halfa for another hour, Vlad found himself frowning. He _missed_ Danny. Staring down at the documents on the table, he put them away and stood up. Surprisingly, Danny wasn't in the game room, nor was he in living room, kitchen, dining room, private theater room or his lab. Concerned, he was just about to switch to his ghost form when he found him roaming around the halls on the upper floor of the mansion, hands in his pocket and his eyes scanning everything as if to memorize it. Relieved, Vlad made himself invisible and slowly approached the unsuspecting teen. With a grin, he pounced from behind and wrapped his strong arms around the startled body before the ghost sense escaped past the young halfa's lips.

"Vlad!" Danny squeaked embarrassingly in surprise. The man laughed as Danny turned in his arms to glare at him. "Very funny. Come on, show yourself."

Chuckling, the older man made himself visible. "You dropped your guard." Leaning forward, he nuzzled between the neck and shoulder. "You know better than that." Although it thrilled Vlad that Danny was starting to feel comfortable enough in his mansion to drop his guard like that.

Weakly, the teen tried to shove him off. "Whatever. I was just distracted. Your mansion is huge. I've been here a week and I still don't know where some of the rooms are or what they have in them. I flew around in my ghost form and took a look but I just felt like walking around. Somehow, it makes this place seem even bigger." He commented, absentmindedly stopping his protest to Vlad's nuzzling.

Humming thoughtfully, Vlad placed an affectionate kiss on the collar bone. He could slowly feel Danny's protests diminishing. Now might be a good time to bring up what he was going to this morning. Pulling away, he stood up straight and gazed down at the teen, his eyes conveying a certain seriousness that immediately captured the young halfa's attention.

"Daniel, I have an offer I will make you."

"Oh?" Danny replied, intrigued.

"Would you like to spend Saturday with your friends?"

His words had the immediate effect; blue eyes shined enthusiastically. "Yes! I mean, uh, what do I have to do?"

"You may spend the day with your friends. However, you are to return to me by 11:30pm and not a second later." He could see the excitement radiating off the teen in waves. "Do not inform them of what is going on between us and that you are my captured slave. Any hint of disloyalty to me, and you may kiss your privilege of this freedom you have goodbye. If I so much as see a scratch on your collar, you will become my mindless slave." He glared warningly, his tone just as serious so Danny knew not to disobey.

"Okay." Danny was practically bouncing in excitement until he realized something. "Wait, what can I do about the collar?" he pointed to it. "I can't show them I'm wearing this. They'll get suspicious!"

Placing a finger on his chin and looking thoughtfully at the collar, Vlad tried to think of a solution. "I believe I have a way to conceal the collar." He paused. "However, I much prefer you let it be seen. I do love the idea of everyone knowing you have a master…that _**I**_ am your master." He purred possessively, eyes gleaming.

Danny made a face, clearly not agreeing. "No way. I don't want them seeing this. There's no way I can make up another lie for this."

"You could if you really tried. However, I'll figure it out."

"You … mean it?" Danny asked, looking doubtfully at the man. "I can see my friends Saturday and hang out with them?"

"Yes, so as long as you return on time. We do not want a repeat incident of last night." He reminded with a glare, making Danny wince. Okay, perhaps he had overreacted and scared the teen when questioning why he was talking to Samantha. His tone and hateful glare had made Danny shrink in on himself as he answered. Vlad had been so infuriated and so consumed with jealousy, he stormed out of the room without a glance back.

Giving a hesitant smile, Danny muttered a grateful, "Thank you," before turning around and continuing his aimless roam around the castle. Mentally shrugging, Vlad decided to join him. The young halfa didn't comment. They walked in a comfortable silence, Vlad re-exploring his home. It was interesting to see the fascination that would flash across those blue eyes. Vlad's chest filled with pride. It always felt nice when someone noticed how impressive his home is. Especially when it came to Danny, considering Vlad wanted the young hybrid by his side for, well, forever.

One step at a time. Soon, Danny would be his.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: My beta morethanjustausername is currently unavailable for edit, so this was all done by me. Isn't that unfortunate? I apologize for any errors in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Thank you for your support and reading my fic! I hope you guys continue to like it! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed; it's greatly appreciated! **

Danny was excited as he ran to get dressed. For once, he had woken up early. In his excitement, he didn't realize he had gotten ready in less than five minutes. Looking in the mirror, he put a nano chip on the collar, which made it invisible. It was bittersweet though. Even though he couldn't see it, he still felt it wrapped around his neck, reminding him that Vlad still owned him. Dismissing the thought, he was just about to switch to his ghost form and jet out when his arm was suddenly yanked. Immediately after, he was forced to turn around. Vlad stood there, staring down sternly at Danny, making the teen gulp nervously.

"Remember pet, you are to be home not a second later than 11:30." He brushed his lips on Danny's. The young halfa blushed when he realized he was trying to press in for more contact, but Vlad pulled away with an arrogant smirk.

Danny rolled his eyes, embarrassed that he had actually wanted Vlad to kiss him. "I know, I know, can I go now?" he asked eagerly, trying to convince himself he just wanted to be away from the man and just see his friends. The latter part was true; however, the first was a different story…

"And you are not to give your friends any hint of your situation."

"Yeah, yeah." Switching his legs to his spectral tail, he floated a little higher so he would be at eye level with the older hybrid. His chin was placed between Vlad's fingers and he suddenly felt lips pressed against his. It surprised Danny to feel a sense of longing and warmth coming from Vlad as the man kissed him chastely. Danny felt himself melt before he abruptly pulled away. With one final, confused glance at the billionaire, Danny turned and made himself intangible as he flew towards the lab and used to the portal to get to Amity Park.

He tried not to think of the older man as he made it out of the ghost portal from the Fenton's work. Phasing through the lab, he didn't bother looking for his parents. They were out on some ghost convention for the weekend. Hopefully he could get a chance to spend time with them soon. He would just have to find a way to convince Vlad. When he told his friends he was seeing them this Saturday, Danny had grinned from their enthusiasm. It reminded him how much he missed them, and how time seemed so short.

Flying over the city, he inhaled the familiar smells of Amity Park. Smiling and relishing in it, he took a little longer than necessary to get to Sam's home. Once he spotted it though, he quickly phased himself in, where Sam and Tucker were making breakfast together in the kitchen. Grinning like a loon, he switched to his human self, capturing the attention of his two best friends as he opened his arms and greeted,

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam exclaimed, running to the teen and jumping into his arms for a hug.

When they pulled away, Tucker asked, "Dude! What took you so long? It's been so long since we've seen you."

Danny offered an apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. I'm sorry guys. I've just been busy. But hey, I'm here now." He sniffed the air. "And whatever you're making smells good."

Tucker grinned proudly. "Egg omelet for me!"

Sam added, "Tofu for me. Tuck made you an omelet with _bacon_." She glared accusingly at the dark skinned teen. Tucker grinned without guilt and shrugged.

Laughing, Danny responded happily, "That sounds great."

It was as if he never got kidnapped and forced to be with Vlad for over a week. They joked around and talked like they normally did. For a moment, Danny could forget about being enslaved. After they finished breakfast, they hit the arcades. They spent hours there. Before they knew it, it was already time for lunch. Deciding to go to the mall, they grabbed lunch there and walked around the stores. For once, Danny didn't complain about spending too much time in an electronic store. He didn't mind it before, but when Tucker got a little excessive then he would start suggesting to leave. This time, he didn't. When would be the next time Vlad would be in a generous mood? He had no freedom until that damn collar was off.

His friends asked him about the research. Danny would give them vague answers to satisfy them just enough to drop the topic. It wasn't fun lying to them, but it had to be done. It wasn't like they could really help anyway, not without letting Vlad know. The last thing he needed was to go through another punishment or worse; what if he harms _them_? His punishments weren't…so bad. They usually entailed him being naked and spanked. Surprisingly, those sessions left him hard. Depending on Vlad's mood, he'd usually let the teen cum at the end of the session, unless he did something really bad.

Danny hadn't realized he had been blushing at the thought of the man until Sam nudged him. Startled, he looked at her questioning gaze. They were walking out of the mall and heading towards the movie theater. Embarrassed, he shrugged and tried to play it off that it was the heat. It didn't seem like she believed him, but she didn't press, thankfully. An action-drama movie was playing, so they decided to see that. Sam bought them popcorn and snacks and they made their way in. Grabbing some empty seats in the back, Danny sat in between his friends, the large popcorn on his lap for them to share.

"So Danny," Tucker started as he placed his nachos down so he could set his soda onto the holder. "How's living with the fruitloop?"

Feeling uncomfortable with the question, Danny tried not to show it as he answered, "Pretty lame. The guy's a nut." Well, the latter part was true. Living with Vlad actually wasn't too bad. It was quite relaxing sometimes.

Sam made a face. "That's a bummer. Hopefully you won't have to stay longer with him than necessary."

Danny faked a laugh at that. "Yeah, I really can't wait to finish so I can finally leave." Why didn't that seem so truthful? He wanted to leave Vlad, right? And hurt him for putting him through this…? Thankfully, the movie started. It successfully distracted the hybrid from thinking about it.

The movie ended up finishing later than expected. By the time the credits rolled, Danny noticed it was 11:05. Frowning, he realized he'd have to leave soon. He was a little too embarrassed to tell his friends he had a _curfew_. So when they suggested going next door to play pool, how could he say no? Besides, it was just a ten minute flight. He could make it on time and enjoy the remaining minutes he had with his friends.

After the fifth round of pool, Danny sat down on a bench and watched his friends finish the round off. Grinning, he laughed at Sam's comment of Tucker being terrible at the game, to which the teen retorted, "You wouldn't have a chance against me if we played pool _online_!" Rolling her eyes, Sam walked away from the table and sat next to Danny. Crossing her one leg over the other, she rested her head on the young halfa's shoulder.

"This was fun." She said with a smile.

Danny smiled back and responded, "Yeah it was."

"Think we can do it again soon?"

"Hopefully. I should probably go." Danny took out his phone and glanced at the time. He froze. No. No, no, no that couldn't be right. It couldn't be midnight. When had he lost track of time!? "I-I have to go." He said suddenly, abruptly pulling away from Sam. She protested from the movement.

"Danny what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, seeing how distressful and nervous he looked.

"Nothing, nothing, I just gotta go." He yanked her into a tight hug. "I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks for today." Turning to Tucker, they embraced briefly.

"Alright man, but call us." Tucker said with a small frown, sad that Danny had to go.

"I will!" Danny shouted over his shoulder as her ran out.

How could he not have realized he went over the time he had left? It didn't even seem like he spent ten minutes with them! Switching to his ghost form, he jetted to the Fenton Portal. Opening it, he flew with lightning speed towards Vlad's portal. Oh man. He was in so much trouble. This was worse than missing curfew with his parents. At least his parents couldn't take away his _free will_. Dread and anxiety pooled in his stomach, making him feel sick. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he saw Vlad's portal come into view. Once he made it past the portal and into Vlad's lab, he stopped short when he saw the man he feared standing in front of him with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

"Daniel." Vlad greeted coldly. "So _nice_ of you to show up…and with…" he looked at his watch. "Ah, no time to spare, considering you wasted it all and had the audacity to give yourself 40 more minutes I did not grant." He glared angrily at the young halfa before him.

Swallowing nervously, Danny shakily landed onto his feet and switched back to his human half. Maybe Vlad wouldn't be so hard on him if he was so vulnerable? "I-I'm sorry Vlad, I—"

"_Master_." Vlad corrected with a hiss.

Danny gulped. If it would get him out of trouble… "M-Master… I uh, thought I gave myself plenty of time to come back but I didn't realize I stayed past 11:30, I swear." It seemed like a poor reason, but it was the truth. He could hear his own heart beating wildly. Could Vlad hear it as well?

"No excuses. I told you to be back here _no later_ than 11:30. You realize I am disappointed in you?"

"Vla…Master, I'm sorry. Can't I … I don't know, make this up to you?" the young halfa asked with a cringe, seeing the anger in those cobalt blue eyes. Shivering at the intensity from them, he subconsciously took a step backwards. Wrong move.

"_Get here right now, Daniel._"

Obediently, Danny followed Vlad. They walked out of the lab. Each step the young hybrid took felt heavy. It was getting difficult to breathe since his lungs felt so tight due to the anxiousness gripping in his chest. He was a little confused when they walked into the bedroom but didn't question it. He would just have to endure whatever punishment given to him. After all, he should have known better. The thought made him want to scowl but it was true. Vlad owned him. As the man ripped the nano chip from his collar, revealing the tight metal around his neck, he knew he couldn't deny it.

"Strip." The older hybrid ordered coldly.

"Master…" Danny looked hesitant; however, when he saw Vlad reaching into his pocket, he sighed heavily and did what he was told. The shirt came off, followed by the sneakers and socks next. With a deep breath, he pulled down his pants and boxers, kicking them off when they were pooled around his ankles. He hated being naked in front of Vlad. He felt small, scrawny, and vulnerable. Even with the blue eyes greedily drinking in his sight, he didn't feel any confidence.

"Position yourself on the bed." Danny looked confused so Vlad clarified. "On all fours."

Swallowing dryly, Danny did as ordered. Crawling until he was at the center of the bed, he kept himself up using his hands and knees, despite their nervous shaking. His face was flushed with embarrassment. He never felt so _exposed_. It startled him when he felt hands cup his ass and squeeze. Biting his lower lip, he tried not to moan. One hand massaged a globe while the other snaked down to grip his slowly hardening cock. When he felt himself being gripped and stroked, he finally let loose the moan he tried suppressing. It was pointless to. Vlad's strokes were firm and sending delicious waves of pleasure through him. The other hand continued its caress and squeeze, only adding to the sensation.

"You were a naughty pet, little badger." Vlad said in a low, husky voice, causing the young halfa to shiver. "Do you know what you did wrong?"

The man expected him to think when he was giving him a delightful hand job? Pushing through his foggy, pleasured filled and hazed mind, Danny thought of a reply. "I-I came…back … late?"

"What time were you supposed to be home?"

This wasn't his home, but he wasn't going to argue with his sensitive organ being gripped. "11:30."

"And what time did you arrive?"

"Uhh…Midnight? Ow!" A loud smack echoed in the room from the slap Vlad gave to his thigh.

"Try again." The billionaire hissed angrily.

Danny mewled softly and tried to remember what time he came home. Okay so Vlad said he gave himself forty minutes extra time. He was supposed to be home by 11:30 therefore…it was so hard to _think_ while Vlad was touching him and soothing the stinging pain on his thigh. "U-Uh…12: … 10?"

"Correct."

Suddenly, Vlad pulled away. Danny wasn't sure if he was should feel relieved or whine. He wanted the man's hand back on him, damn it. He was hard; so achingly hard. The slap should have hurt and it did, but with the stinging pain had pleasure mixed in. It didn't help that Danny loved it when Vlad spoke in a low, seductive tone. The older hybrid clearly did it on purpose. The feel of something wrapping around the base of his cock broke him out of his musings. Surprised, he looked down to see Vlad's hand moving away from the cock ring he just placed.

"You are not allowed to cum." Vlad explained as he went back to touching the ass before him.

Before Danny could question was Vlad was going to do to him, he felt a cold, lubed finger circle his entrance. He froze. "Vlad…No, wait, please. Not that." He'd never done anything like this before. He's masturbated of course, what hormonal teenager hasn't? But he never put anything _in_ him.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me then. Now relax, or this will hurt." He slowly pushed his finger into the tense body, making Danny flinch in pain.

"Ow, stop, Vlad! That hurts! Please."

"_Relax._"

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Vlad encouraged while pushing the digit further in.

With an annoyed huff, Danny forced himself to relax. It was a struggle, but he finally managed at the finger sliding in and out of his entrance didn't hurt so much anymore. Actually, it was kind of … pleasant. A low moan escaped his lips as he got used to the sensation. Vlad took that as a sign to slip in a second digit, making the young halfa wince. Just like with the first finger, Danny forced himself to relax. It burned and felt odd to be stretched; especially when Vlad started scissoring him. His erection had wilted slightly due to the unexpected intrusion. Danny's heard of gay sex and he was curious as to how it worked. So, naturally, he had done research. Why would any guy allow someone to put something in them when it didn't feel go—

"Ahh! Vlad!" Danny shouted in surprise. The man's fingers had brushed against something in him, sending a shock wave of pleasure through him. For some reason, Danny could clearly picture the older hybrid smirking smugly behind him.

"There we are," Vlad purred as he pushed in a third finger and jabbed the same spot, elicting another scream from the young halfa. Danny wasn't used to the sensation and was clearly enjoying it. It didn't seem to surprise the older man when Danny whined at the abrupt loss of fingers in him. Danny shivered, now feeling stretched and empty. "Are you ready to try something bigger?" Vlad asked in a low, husky voice.

Immediately, Danny tensed in nervousness. Was Vlad talking about …? No, no Danny wasn't ready for that. Shaking his head in protest, he was just about to voice out his opinion on the matter when something cold and hard brushed against his entrance. He frowned in puzzlement; just what was that? As it pushed further in his ring, he winced. It was a bigger stretch than Vlad's fingers, but it wasn't too bad. It just burned. Danny shivered. It was unpleasantly cold. When it was fully in him, Danny cried out when the cock-shaped object began to vibrate, sending bundles of pleasure up his spine.

"Vlad!" Danny gasped, moaning wantonly at the sensations pleasuring his body.

A deep chuckle met his ears as a warm hand grabbed at one of his cheeks and squeezed. "Like that?" Vlad asked in a somewhat mocking voice. "It's a vibrator. It's quite the fun toy to use." He began to pull and push the vibrator, causing the stimulation Danny would receive if it were an actual erection in him. "Although it's not as … thick or large as mine would be."

The purr only furthered Danny's arousal, which was getting difficult to stand. He was so hard, and Vlad was making him feel incredible. The vibrator was hitting his spot and sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. He could only helplessly moan, wither and gasp. Still, the dildo didn't feel like enough. The vibrations were good, so wonderfully good, but the image of Vlad's thick length in him sent his body ablaze. It disturbed and scared him to know he wanted that. A soft mewl escaped him as his prostrate was hit again.

"V-Vlad…p-please…" he wanted release; the pressure was building and he was so, _so_ close, but he couldn't cum until that damn _cock ring_ was off him. "Ahhh, please!"

"Please what, pet?"

"Please…" Embarrassment caused his face to flush. Vlad was really going to make him say it, wasn't he? As Vlad sped up the pace in which he was thrusting the vibrator in him, Danny momentarily let go of his pride and begged, "Please let me cum! Please Master…"

He felt ready to burst. Vlad didn't offer him any release and it was driving the young halfa insane. When he felt Vlad's hand on his cock ring, he almost felt like crying. The older hybrid's hot voice reached ear, "You want to cum?"

"Y-Yes,"

"I don't know if you deserve to, pet. I'm still upset with you for disobeying me after I was so gracious enough to give you so much freedom."

Vlad squeezed his cock while simultaneously thrusting the vibrator in and out of him. When Vlad pushed the vibrator in and left it there at the hilt, right on Danny's prostrate where it would be sending pleasurable vibrations up his spine, Danny chocked. His pride was past gone at this point. "Ahhh…! I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again! Nngh…P-Please let me cum, please!"

"I shouldn't let you, pet. It will teach you a lesson to not disobey me again, won't it?" Danny could only whimper in response. "You'll choose to obey next time, won't you, pet?" In answer to his question, Danny nodded. He didn't care what he agreed to, as long as Vlad gave him that sweet relief he needed. "Good boy." Vlad praised, phasing off the cock ring while pushing the vibrator further in.

White spots before the young halfa's eyes as he came hard onto the silk sheets below him. He moaned loudly as he rode out his climax. Once he was spent, he fought hard not to collapse onto the bed. His body shook from the intensity of his orgasm. The vibrator was still in him, buzzing with life, but Danny could only numbly feel it. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he could feel the blood pumping though his veins. Unable to hold it any longer, he collapsed onto his side and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he tried to steady his breathing.

He had expected arms to wrap around him, like it usually did when Danny had an orgasm from the man. When they didn't come, he looked over to the billionaire. Vlad's eyes were drinking in his form, the lust clear in those blue eyes. Swallowing, Danny wondered if Vlad would want him to return the favor…Why did that thought seem so appealing? However, when Vlad placed his hands in his pockets and his eyes turned a bit too cold for Danny's liking, he knew that was not the man's intention.

"Go to your room and get some rest, pet."

It was a dismissal. Danny's heart clenched painfully as he regarded the older halfa. "What?" Since when did he have his own room? Most importantly, why didn't Vlad want him sleeping on the same bed as he?

"Well, the guest room you stayed at previously. You are to stay there tonight as punishment." Vlad explained calmly.

It shouldn't be a punishment, but it certainly felt like one. Danny had trouble sleeping without the older halfa last time. He shivered from cold, feeling more naked and exposed than ever before. The sense of vulnerability was making him even more upset. Sighing, he reached for his boxers and put them on. Climbing off the bed, Danny obeyed Vlad's order. After gathering his clothes, he was about to walk to the room when Vlad ruffled his hair. Looking up at the older man, Danny saw remorse and affection in those cobalt blue eyes.

"This is hard on me as well, pet." Vlad ran his hand soothingly through the dark locks and continued, "However, a punishment is a punishment. If I show leniency, you won't be hesitate to disobey me again." Lightly, he pressed a soft kiss on a furrowed brow. "You had me worried, little badger. As much as I wanted to convince myself that you merely lost track of time with your friends, a part of me wondered if you were hurt, or worse."

Sighing, Danny could only nod as he walked out of the room. After finding the guest room he was supposed to stay in, he dropped his clothes and took a hot shower. It felt good on his body, but didn't fill the void in his heart from being apart from the older hybrid. The only thing that kept him sane was the look Vlad gave him when he explained that it was difficult on Vlad to be apart from him. His heart fluttered as he recalled his words. Vlad had been worried about him? Was that why he had been so angry? It would sort of make sense, considering how much Vlad showed he actually…cared for him.

Vlad cared for him. As hard as it was to believe or even fathom, the man showed it in small, subtle ways. Despite the circumstances, Vlad did save him from being enslaved to some other ghost. Although that didn't excuse why Vlad didn't release him, but there was that. There was also the fact that Vlad made sure Danny ate, was comfortable, and received training for his ghost powers. He had to admit he had gotten so much better at it. Even though he hated doing extra school work over the summer, it was hard to deny how beneficial it was for him to get ahead before he started college. Ghost hunting had taken a lot of his time away from doing so.

Then there were the affectionate touches. Vlad would pet his hair, hug and kiss him he was some sort of treasure. He never demanded Danny to necessarily do anything with him. In fact, even if Danny was reluctant on his part, it did seem one sided. The older man shamelessly spoiled the younger halfa, making sure _all_ his needs were met, while ignoring his own for the most part. Sometimes, the older hybrid was playful with him or just overall comfortable enough to talk to him about anything. That was another thing Danny sort of liked about Vlad; he never sugar coated anything for him. He never doubted what Danny could handle.

Finishing his shower, Danny grabbed his towel and dried himself off. Everything was so confusing. It was hard to believe that Vlad actually cared for him and was only looking out for him. Was it really so bad? The older hybrid treated him great, when he wasn't being a jerk and ordering him around. Even though he's threatened to, he had never pressed the blue button and mindlessly controlled him. Vlad only used the red button if he 'deserved' it. With that thought, he crawled into his bed, feeling the loneliness creep into him. Maybe he could open up and give Vlad a chance, instead of always resisting.

**AN: :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So here's another chapter, unbeta'd since morethanjustausername is … I think available today, but I'll bug her for the next chapter :P Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Your support means the world! **

**Enjoy!**

The following day, Vlad was surprised by how well behaved Danny was being. He did not make a single complaint over breakfast and willingly went to study. When tested to see if he paid attention, he did better than usual. There had been a few mistakes, but they were so small they could easily be overlooked. After that, they went into the training room. Danny was attentive and focused; he almost beat Vlad this time. Vlad had never been so proud of his pet. There was also something the older man noticed that surprised him. Danny would sneak shy glances at him and looked quite happy when complimented. It was strange, but not unwelcome. When they left the training room, they quickly showered and dressed. As they walked out of the bathroom and into the hall way, Vlad ruffled Danny's hair.

"You're doing very well today, pet." Danny's smile was breathtaking. Taking a moment to compose himself, Vlad cleared his throat and then said, "You may take a two hour break to do whatever you please."

"Okay," Danny replied, leaning into the touch for a moment before walking to the game room. Secretly, he was pleased that Vlad was noticing his hard work. He got a flutter like feeling in his stomach whenever the older man looked pleased and happy with him. His heart would beat faster when Vlad leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead. So, when they parted, Danny spent only an hour playing video games. After that, he walked to the upper floor to the library.

The library was huge. Danny had never seen one so big and packed. He walked down the aisles, noticing each book was categorized by genre. Walking over the science fiction section, he found a book that looked interesting and grabbed it. He wasn't really one for reading, he much preferred comic books, but maybe Vlad would be slightly impressed if he saw him with a book instead? It was a little embarrassing that he was trying to impress the older hybrid. There was no need for it. Sighing and deciding to leave before he changed his mind, Danny made his way to the man's study.

Vlad was surprised to hear a knock on his door. Pushing the papers aside, he walked over and opened it. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a shy smile on the young halfa's lips as he gazed up at him with those most beautiful and insecure blue eyes.

"Hey…Vlad…uh, are you busy?" Damn it why did he have to sound nervous?

Smiling warmly, Vlad placed his hand on Danny's cheek and ran his thumb across it. "Never for you, my pet."

Flushing at those words, Danny swallowed dryly and tried to remember what he was doing here in the first place. "Oh, um, well…I was wondering if you'd come outside and hang out with me?"

Shock caused Vlad to freeze in place. His jaw almost went slack from the surprise, but he caught himself in time and kept his mouth closed. Danny was asking to spend time with him? Willingly? Was this some sort of trick? He would have thought so if it were not for the eagerness shining in those blue eyes. The shock faded and a warm, happy glow reached his heart as he smiled. How could he say no to that?

"Of course." Seeing the book in the teen's hand surprised Vlad. "Were you planning to read outside?" Danny nodded in reply. "Give me a moment." Walking into his study, the older hybrid picked up a book he had been reading earlier for research. As they walked side by side out of the mansion, Vlad couldn't help but still be surprised. Just what was going on in the young halfa's mind? Why did he want to be with him all of a sudden? He had seen the confusion on his face when Vlad would treat him well, was that the cause of it?

Danny could see Vlad was in deep thought. He was probably wondering why he wanted to spend time with him. Grinning at the thought, he picked a nice spot in the forest like area and sat in front of the trunk of a very impressively big tree. Vlad took a seat beside him. After a very fierce inner debate, Danny took a deep breath and did what he wanted to do. He positioned himself so his head would be pillowed on the billionaire's lap. Seeing the look of surprise and shock on Vlad's face made him grin but he tried to hide it by flipping his book open to the first page. There was no need to be obvious that he was enjoying Vlad's reaction. Anxiousness sneaked into his heart though. How would Vlad react?

It was a shock to say the least that Danny placed his head on his lap like this. The teen looked so comfortable spread out and reading with the sun's rays shining down on them. Smiling, Vlad petted the soft hair and used one hand to hold the book open for him to read. It was a little uncomfortable since the book was a bit big, but it didn't matter. Danny was worth it.

They read in comfortable silence. Vlad never ceased petting the soft locks and Danny loved the feeling. The man's hand felt soft and smooth; and occasionally, the older halfa would massage the scalp. Sighs of contentment would escape his lips when Vlad did that. The book wasn't all that interesting, but he kept reading on. This was a nice, comfortable moment with Vlad he never thought he'd experience. Surprisingly, he found himself wanting more.

A small, barely noticeable scowl reached Vlad's lips as he read further into his research. The collar wasn't so great, now that he had time to read more about it. Anyone could have control of the ghost enslaved as long as they grabbed the right remote. The remote locks onto the ghost's spectral signature, making it so that no ghost can enslave more than one using the same remote. However, the enslaved ghost can have more than one owner, so long as the owner has the remote in their possession. There were only two ways to remove the collar. The owner would have to press onto all three buttons at the same time for a full minute, or, hold down on the yellow button and remove the ghost's existence. Otherwise, the collar was indestructible.

Vlad had no intention of letting Danny free from the collar. It was his safety net. However, he did not like the fact that anyone could just take the remote and control _his_ pet. It would be even worse if they tried to get rid of the young halfa's very existence. He knew he was just being paranoid. It wasn't as if _any_ ghost could enter his home. He had the most profound security. There was also the fact that no ghost would be stupid enough to challenge Vlad Plasmius. Danny Phantom perhaps, since he was the ghost hero, but even Danny could put a fight if he really needed to. There was no real reason to worry.

After reading the same two sentences almost eight times, Danny gave up and placed the book down. He was curious about something, but could he really go through with it? Would Vlad reject him if he attempted it? Or make fun of him for it? His heart pounded painfully in his chest as the vision of what he wanted to try came to the forefront of his mind. Nervously, he chewed on his lower lip. This was a big risk. It may seem so small, but it was a significant to Danny. Vlad was always the one to initiate anything between them. Well, what was life without a little gamble? He wasn't going to figure it out otherwise.

A feeling of disappointment washed over Vlad when he felt the head leave his lap. Curiosity was the next feeling to peak when he saw Danny sitting up, but not looking at him. The young halfa looked nervous. Putting the book down to the side of him, he was just about to ask Danny what was wrong when the teen turned and faced him. Danny got onto his knees and stared down at his hands. After a few tense seconds, the young halfa placed a very warm hand on the older hybrid's thigh and leaned in, closing his eyes as he did so.

Vlad's breath hitched and his heart was racing rapidly in his chest. He could hear each pound in his ears the closer Danny got to him. Was…Danny going to kiss him? His question was answered as soft, hesitant lips touched his. Vlad felt as if his heart was ready to burst as he leaned into the kiss, keeping it chaste so he wouldn't risk the young halfa reeling back and running away like a frightened animal. Danny, however, was anything but frightened. Just like he usually did, he enjoyed the feeling of the older hybrid's firm lips against his. The warm, fuzzy feeling was back in his chest and the fluttery sensation in his stomach actually felt nice.

A tongue brushed against the billionaire's lips. Willingly, he parted his lips and allowed it to explore. As their tongues entwined, Vlad felt the teen shift closer. Slowly and carefully, as to not break the moment, Vlad wrapped his arms around the slim waist and guided him closer. Danny rearranged himself so he was sitting fully on the older man's lap, his legs on either side of the toned thighs. Arms wrapped loosely around Vlad's neck as Danny pressed even closer to him, causing him to moan. As Danny shivered pleasantly in his arms, Vlad couldn't help but feel lucky. Danny was kissing him; _kissing him!_ He'd never felt so happy in his entire life. The young halfa was returning his affections and for once, Vlad felt like a part of him was complete.

Kissing Vlad was nice. The older hybrid knew how to make Danny moan and gasp. Pleasure coursed through his body as they continued, finally parting when the young halfa needed some air. Danny was left panting. He was trying to take deep breaths to steady his breathing. Pride swirled in his heart as he noticed Vlad was in a similar state. A shy blush reached his face as he saw those cobalt blue eyes staring at him in utter amazement and affection. Overwhelmed with relief, Danny let the wide grin reach his lips that had been waiting to come out. The smile he received back looked good on the older man.

"What was that for?" Vlad asked as rubbed one hand up and down the young halfa's back in a soothing manner.

Danny flushed at the question and looked away from the eyes staring intently into his. Vlad wasn't having it though. He used his free hand to direct Danny's face back to him. Feeling the blush spread to his ears, he answered while stuttering, "I-I just…W-Wanted to try it…myself…without…y-you know, resisting…"

Smiling in a pleased manner, Vlad kissed the corner of Danny's mouth. "And did you enjoy it?"

"You know I did, fruitloop. You don't have to ask that." He glared at the billionaire, not wanting to be mocked.

"I merely want to be sure," Vlad replied with a chuckle, placing another feather light kiss on the pouty lips in apology. "I was caught off guard."

"That was kind of the point."

"Well you certainly succeeded."

Smiling, Danny rested his forehead against Vlad's. "About time," He muttered lowly and playfully.

The kiss had definitely answered Danny's question. He enjoyed being with Vlad. Despite the kidnapping and stupid enslavement, he was actually pretty content with the older hybrid. A relationship didn't sound so bad, especially since Vlad made him feel treasured. Was there a way to take off this collar anyway? He hoped so. Maybe that way Vlad would understand Danny was staying because he wanted to and not because he felt obligated due to the collar wrapped around his neck.

Vlad had never felt so happy. He felt as if he could take on the world as long as he had Danny with him. Vlad wasn't sure if he could call this love, but it felt close to it. Maybe they would reach that stage eventually. The thought made a spiral of emotions swirl around his heart. Would he have to remove the collar? If he did, would Danny stay with him or was this just a trick to get the collar off of him? Vlad's heart twisted painfully and his stomach dropped at the thought. Those blue eyes shined so sincerely though. Danny wore his emotions on his sleeve so Vlad would have known if this was an attempt to get the remote or to get the collar off.

"You realize I won't release you?" Vlad decided it was best to just get this out of the way. As he said it, however, his body tensed, waiting for the young halfa's reaction. This was probably the one, perfect moment in his entire life, and he just about ruined it with his selfishness.

Danny stared into the emotionless blue eyes. He did feel disappointed that Vlad wasn't going to release him from the enslavement, but… "Can I still go see my family and friends?" Looking hesitant, Vlad reluctantly agreed. "And can I go back to fighting ghosts?"

"If you truly feel the need to play hero again, be my guest. However, pet, I require that you report back to me afterward. If it gets too dangerous or too tough to handle, you are to come back to me and acquire my assistance."

The young halfa raised a raised a brow at that. "You'd help me fight the ghosts haunting Amity Park?"

"I rather not but if you insist on protecting that place…" He rolled his eyes, "Then I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Finally, another grin spread across the teen's face. "I get all this just from one kiss? What does sex give me?" Danny had never been so shocked in his life. Vlad blushed.

Recovering from his initial shock and arousal, Vlad grabbed the young halfa's ass and squeezed it with one hand. Leaning in, he nuzzled the shoulder and nipped it, pleased when the teen shivered in response. "We can find out," he purred, placing a light kiss on the soft cheek.

Now it was Danny's turn to be embarrassed. Flushing, he moved away slightly. "Shut up, fruitloop. I'm not giving you that yet." He winced, noticing how girly that sounded. Vlad didn't seem to mind though. He merely smirked at him. With a small huff, Danny hugged Vlad to him, burying his face in the crook of the neck and shoulder. "Just…shut up and hold me."

Surprised by the request but not questioning it, Vlad did what he was, well, demanded of. Since when did his pet think he could just order _him_ around? Still, Vlad couldn't help but grin. Danny was just so cute.

After spending almost half an hour just hugging, Vlad suggested touring the city of Wisconsin. Danny was more than happy to agree. Vlad even abide by Danny's request to fly there in their ghost forms. After finding a secluded spot to switch back, Danny looked at a glass window. The collar was very noticeable. He winced, having forgotten about it. Vlad took him into the store they were standing near to and bought him a sleeveless, turtle neck shirt. The cashier had given Danny a weird look when she saw the collar but a glare from the billionaire kept her from commenting. After putting on the shirt and seeing that the collar was obscured from viewed, Danny happily walked around the city.

"It's nice in the city. Do you come here often?" Danny asked Vlad casually.

Vlad placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and pulled him close. To an outsider, it just looked like the older man was guiding him and keeping him close so they don't separate from the crowd. "Not very often, I admit. I only come here if I need to purchase something. I'm not very fond of the city. It's too noisy and crowded."

Danny sniffed at the comment. "You sound like an old man." He teased, laughing when he saw the indignant look on Vlad's face. "I think it's awesome. The atmosphere is different compared to living in a small city or town." He smiled as he looked at the tall buildings surrounding him, amazement and curiosity lighting up his eyes.

It was a nice look on the teen's face, and one Vlad was accustomed to seeing on him. Danny seemed to be returning to his old self before he became enslaved. "You mean it feels barbaric." Vlad growled as someone almost shoved Danny just to get passed him. Luckily the older hybrid and pulled Danny close in time. The young halfa brushed it off with a laugh. It's not like he minded.

"It's just fast paced. I get that." Danny pointed to a store. "Oh hey look, can I look in there?"

Seeing the clothing store, Vlad happily took the young halfa in. Danny eyed the clothes he liked but when he saw the price tag he winced and began to walk away. With a raised brow, Vlad caught Danny's shoulder, stopping him. When those light blue eyes looked questioningly at him, Vlad couldn't help but smirk at the naivety of the teen. "Did you like those?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm kinda tight on money…Why are you laughing at me?" Danny asked with a small pout. There was no reason for the man to _laugh_ at him. He didn't say anything funny!

Leaning in to whisper into the young halfa's ear, Vlad responded, "What did I tell you earlier? You're my pet; anything my pet needs, he'll receive."

Danny flushed. Feeling awkward and embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I don't need them…I just want them."

"Needs, want, either way, you shall have it." Vlad pulled away with a smile.

Hesitating for a moment, Danny went back and grabbed the clothes he liked. Vlad seemed happy to purchase it. They walked out and went into several more stores. Danny looked positively adorable looking around and spotting something he liked. What melted Vlad's heart were Danny's hesitancy and the fact that he _asked_ if he may have what he was looking at. The bright smile that lit his face when Vlad said yes filled Vlad up with joy. It meant the world to the man to see Danny so happy. The video game shop had been a nightmare. Danny found so many games he wanted to play, Vlad just allowed him to get it all. It's not like it mattered; the game room was essentially for the teen anyway.

They had a lot of bags to carry. The teen was carrying them all himself since, well, he figured Vlad wouldn't help him anyway. Seeing the young hybrid's hands too full, Vlad called the limo. A few minutes later it showed up. Vlad ordered the driver to take Danny's belongings home and have them neatly put in his room. After, they went to a café to snack on something. Vlad was pleasantly surprised when Danny chose to sit next to him. After ordering what they wanted, Danny stared out the window. He didn't say anything for a few moments, lost in his own thoughts.

It was different from Amity Park, that's for sure. Even though his family and he have been to Wisconsin before, it was just to visit Vlad's mansion. They never took the time to really look around. Danny was always so absorbed into his comics to occupy and pass the time that he never paid much attention to looking out the window to take in the view. Now that he did though, he found himself liking it. Going to the University of Wisconsin had seem like a poor choice at the time, only because he would be closer to the pompous jerk Vlad, but now, that didn't even seem so bad.

"Daniel?"

Danny almost startled when he heard his name being called. Looking back at the older man he replied, "Yeah?"

"Something on your mind?"

Smiling in response, Danny nodded before looking back out the window. "I think I'm going to like it here. The University isn't too far off from the city so it should be fun getting to know the area. Plus, there's a lot of stuff to do around here. I won't get so bored easily. If I have gaps in between my classes, I can just hang around here or come here after my last class. It should also be easy to get a job around here."

"A job?" Vlad asked with a raised brow. "Whatever would you need a _job_ for?"

Looking at the billionaire in surprise, Danny rolled his eyes. "Vlad, I can't just live off of your money." Although he had indulged just a few minutes ago.

"Why not? I have the money to take care of you for several life times."

"How am I going to learn to strike it on my own if you just keep doing everything for me?"

"Strike it on your own?" Vlad scoffed. "You won't need to. Have you not been listening to what I've been telling you little badger, or do I need to give you another lesson for you to understand that I am your Master?" he purred lowly, enjoying the blush on the young halfa's face.

"V-Vlad, I…that's not what I want."

Vlad frowned slightly at that. If he could, he would just keep Danny at home with him all the time and not think about the outside world. He certainly had the money for them to just live a life of luxury and just see the world if they needed a change of scenery. However, Danny wanted his career and independence. He had to think about what his pet wants and needs. Vlad could still lavish and spoil him every now and again, but if Danny truly wanted the college life, obtain his career and earn his belongings, then he'd grant that. After all, Danny was priority over Vlad's selfish nature. Even now, it felt more important to keep Danny happy since the young halfa seemed to be returning his feelings and getting more comfortable around him.

That being said, he gave a reluctant sigh and said, "If that is what you truly wish." The surprise and happy sparkle in his eyes almost made up for the crushed fantasy he had to give up of having the young halfa with him at all times. Almost.

When their food arrived, Danny dug in with gusto. Vlad ate slowly and calmly, just like any other normal person. As the teen munched thoughtfully on his crepe, he swallowed and asked the question on his mind.

"So what's with this Master/Slave thing? Is this like some sort of BDSM?"

Vlad almost chocked on his biscuit. After swallowing and downing it with a glass of water, he looked at Danny in surprise. "I'm sorry?" He hadn't expected the question.

It was hard not to blush at the incredulous look Vlad was giving him. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he looked away from the blue eyes and explained his question. "Well I've read about BDSM. They get off on that master/slave thing? Like…they have a Dom…and there's a safe word if the Dom is being too…well…dominant for the…sub? If the pain gets too…intense…But…I'm not a masochist." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought. Although, it was odd he liked being spanked and bitten hard on… Did that count? Thinking of having a whip strike his body made him shiver, but not in a good way. Definitely not a masochist.

After recovering from his shock, Vlad tried to think of a way to answer the question. "It does stem from it, I suppose. Although there is more to it than just pain during sex, but yes, the idea is similar. A dominant is to take care of their submissive emotionally and physically. This often involves using a form of discipline. The sub must always respect their dom. A sub is one who gives up their control and trusting their dom to take care of them in return."

"So…is that our relationship?"

Vlad's heart gave a little jump at Danny's acknowledgment that they are in a relationship. "We do not have to label it as so, Daniel."

"But I am your slave, right? As long as I have this," He tapped his collar, hidden from view. "You own me."

A pleasant shiver went up Vlad's spine as he heard Danny say he owns him. "Yes."

"I thought so."

"Does it truly bother you?"

Danny gave him a look. "Well, yeah. It's a little nerve wrecking that you can take my will away from me from just a press of a button." He scowled as he remembered the red button on the remote being pressed on quite often the first few days he was enslaved. "Or even kill me." He muttered lowly enough so Vlad didn't hear.

Chuckling, Vlad took a sip of his tea. "You wouldn't have to fret from that if you weren't so recklessly disobedient." Danny huffed in annoyance. "It's for your safety, really. When you don't follow my order, you lash out too much, causing yourself unintentional harm. There is also the fact that you always take the hard way to learn something, Little Badger."

"Whatever, Fruitloop."

Finishing their food, after Vlad paid, they walked out and continued to explore the city. Before they knew it, the sun was going down. They had spent all day just walking and entering whatever interested the young halfa. Switching to their ghost forms, they flew back home. Vlad was thinking about the young hybrid flying next to him the entire time. Danny looked truly happy for the first time since he's been with him. Did he really need the collar as a safety net? Would Danny run away from him the moment the collar was removed?

Landing in the mansion, they showered together, had a quick dinner, and then went into the living room. When Vlad sat down, Danny went to the bedroom. He returned to the living room with a blanket, wrapping it around them as he snuggled close to Vlad's side. Swallowing, Vlad turned on the TV and looked for something to watch. This felt…domestic. It was something he had always dreamed of having and now that he was experiencing it, he didn't want to let it go.

Danny had never really been this comfortable with someone. Being with Vlad made him content, now that he wasn't trying to push away from him and realized his feelings for the man. The collar was still an issue. He wanted it off. It was uncomfortable to have this thing around him and knowing what it can do to him. Perhaps later he could convince Vlad to remove it eventually. As egotistical and selfish as Vlad acted, Danny could sense a bit of insecurity when it came to them, which was surprising. Danny never thought Vlad could feel insecure about _anything_.

When the young halfa turned to say something to Vlad, the man had immediately smashed their lips together. The feelings of an eager tongue tracing the seam of his lips snapped him back to reality. Parting his lips, he moaned when the man's tongue began to re-explore his cavern. This was definitely nice. As he wrapped his arm around the billionaire's neck, Vlad began to gently push him down until he was lying on the couch. At least, that's what he thought he was a moment ago. The couch felt a lot more comfortable than usual…Opening his eyes to take a peek, he realized Vlad had teleported him to his bedroom. Fear should have gripped at him, but it didn't. There was no need to force himself to protest. He was actually content to receive the attention.

When Danny moaned into the kiss and began to respond to it, Vlad's heart began to race in his chest. This was exactly what he wanted, what he had craved. Danny was slowly giving in to him and it felt _wonderful_. There was no need to force the young halfa to allow him to receive the pleasure; he was taking it willingly now. As arousal erupted in him, he trailed kisses down the slightly tanned neck, occasionally nipping and sucking on the skin. Every moan and gasp Danny released was a reward to the older halfa.

Feeling himself get aroused, Danny could only wither and moan. Why had he stopped Vlad's advances before? This felt wonderful. As warm hands traveled up his cool body, the young halfa found himself wanting to touch Vlad in return. Vlad always gave Danny attention, but never made a demand for himself unless it was for a kiss; which, now, he was more than happy to oblige to. With a sense of determination pushing him, he lifted his hands and phased his hands through the suit, touching the muscular skin. The older hybrid had an _amazing_ body. The look of surprise adorning his face made him grin. Ha. He didn't surprise Vlad very often.

Gazing down affectionately at the young halfa, Vlad took a deep breath. He wanted Danny; that much was clear from the start. However, the young hybrid just started opening up to him and seemed to get comfortable with him. Although they've done sexual things before, Vlad actually thought of taking it kind of slow. He didn't want to scare the teen off when he was finally getting desirable responses. Kissing him chastely on the lips, he rolled them onto their side and pulled him into a hug. Danny was surprised by the change, but didn't mind it either. Being held almost lovingly felt nice. Snuggling into the warmth, the young halfa closed his eyes. Vlad didn't have to wait too long to hear the steady breathing coming from Danny, signifying he was asleep. For the first time in a long time, Vlad fell asleep with a warm smile.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello! Thank you all for your lovely reviews for the past chapter! It was really enjoyable reading them! Thanks for all the support and love :D Morethanjustausername was generous enough to go over this chapter for me :) Much thanks to her and thanks to you guys for tellin' me you love it! **

Danny woke up eagerly the next morning. The warm arms wrapped around him felt great. Snuggling in comfortably, he took a moment to let out a sigh. The man stirred in his sleep before groggily waking up as well. After a quick yawn, Vlad's hand reached up and began to scratch the back of the young halfa's ear. Danny was going to protest, saying he wasn't a _cat_, damn it! But it felt good. Instead, he found himself practically purring contently. A flush appeared on his cheeks as he realized what he was doing. He hoped Vlad was too half asleep to notice and poke fun at him.

Hearing the purr, Vlad smiled and let out a low chuckle. "Good morning, Little Badger," He greeted, feeling content as Danny snuggled further into his arms. Even though Danny was pressed up to him as close as possible, Vlad felt like it wasn't enough.

"Morning Fruitloop," Danny greeted back lowly and contently. Feeling a hand drift down his body, a shiver of pleasure raced up his spine. A low moan escaped him when Vlad suddenly gripped his morning hard on.

"My, my, this is turning out to be a pleasant morning," Vlad purred, running his thumb along the tip before he began to give the erection long, languid strokes.

Closing his eyes, Danny lost himself in the sensation. Vlad's hand tightened its grip and increased its pace. Vlad smiled at the pretty moans escaping those lips. Danny's blue eyes glazed over with pleasure and he gasped as he slowly thrust his hips into the man's hand. Vlad enjoyed the sight of his pet; he created such an erotic image. His mouth was parted slightly to let out small pants and groans. A shot of arousal went through Vlad as their eyes locked. Unable to resist, he leaned in and captured those lips into a heated kiss. Danny's tongue submitted immediately; allowing Vlad complete dominance.

It wasn't too long before Danny felt the familiar coil in his stomach. The feeling of Vlad's tongue pleasuring his own and the hand tugging and pulling just the way he liked it was overwhelming. Crying out into the older hybrid's mouth, Danny reached sweet relief as he orgasm into the expert hand. He almost moaned at sight of Vlad lifting his hand and licking off the cum there. If that wasn't enough, he licked off the rest that had spilled onto the young hybrid's stomach.

"V-Vlad…" He whimpered slightly when the older man leaned in and kissed him. When he felt the silver haired man's erection brush against him, he lowered his hand and gripped it. Vlad tensed and pulled away, giving Danny an odd look. Flushing under the gaze, Danny felt his self-consciousness kick in. "What? I…know what I'm doing." Not really, but he could go by what Vlad's done to him.

It was flattering and tempting to receive Danny's attentions, but he didn't want to force his pet to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. "It's not something required from you."

Danny let out a huff, actually feeling annoyed. "So you can pleasure me all you want but I can't do anything to you?"

"I never said that."

"So then, can I?"

"_May_." Vlad corrected with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Danny asked correctly, "_May_ I suck you?" The way Vlad's breath hitched was worth the remark. Grinning, Danny tossed the blanket aside and excitedly lowered himself until his lips were merely inches away from the tip of Vlad's manhood.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Vlad's eyes greedily drank in the sight of Danny's tongue swiping curiously at the tip. As if it met his approval, Danny's pink tongue danced across the flesh. After torturous seconds of feeling the moist tongue on him, Danny finally took pity and swallowed the hard length whole. A rush of excitement went through him as he swallowed around it. When he heard Vlad moan, he decided he wanted to hear more of it. Determined, he experimented using his tongue and teeth; swirling his tongue to see which action got a noise of approval from the older man. Bobbing his head certainly worked, and Vlad _especially_ liked it when he ran his tongue around the tip before taking as much as he could and giving a hard suck.

Placing a hand on top of the messy, raven hair, Vlad lost himself in the pleasure. Danny did delicious things with that sinful tongue of his. Pleasure rushed through his body; as did arousal at the sight of Danny trying very hard to pleasure him. It was wonderful to know his pet wanted to please his Master. With a groan, he tightened his grip on the hair.

"My pet…I'm going to cum…Are you ready to swallow your Master's cum?" A low moan was his response, which Vlad excitedly felt. Closing his eyes, the older man gripped the hair with both hands and began to thrust into the mouth. Danny cried out slightly in protest as the hard length forced itself in and out; however, he just relaxed his jaw and let himself be used. After a few more thrusts, he was met with hot cum going down his throat. "Daniel…!"

Happily, Danny swallowed it all. When Vlad reached the end of his climax, Danny pulled back and licked his lips. Surprisingly, he had found himself being used like that…enjoyable. A blush stained his face as he thought about Vlad doing it again. Seeing the look of satisfaction on older hybrid's face made a smug grin appear on his lips. "So, how did I do?" Danny asked cheekily, grinning from ear to ear when Vlad looked at him with glazed eyes.

"You did well, pet," Vlad praised, gesturing for Danny to come to him. Crawling to the man's arms, Danny listened to Vlad's racing heart beat slowly reach a steady tempo.

After showering and getting dressed, the teen sat on Vlad's lap to be fed his breakfast. "Can't I eat on my own, Master?" Danny asked while wrinkling his nose. He didn't mind sitting on Vlad's lap, it was better than the floor, but it wasn't that great either.

Vlad froze at being called Master so casually but quickly recovered. "You're lucky I'm being gracious enough to allow you onto my lap, Daniel. If you wish, I could put you back on the floor."

"No, that's okay." Grumbling lightly, he opened his mouth and accepted the sausage. After swallowing his bite, he tried to scratch his neck but realized he couldn't. Letting an annoyed huff out, he tried to ignore it.

Seeing the hand reach for the collar, Vlad had felt some tension in the air. When he noticed the young halfa stop midway and then huff, he raised a questioning brow. Danny didn't pay mind to him. Instead, he leaned in and nuzzled the pale neck with a sense of affection that made the older hybrid's heart melt. This morning had been a pleasant surprise. He didn't expect Danny to do something like that…and it had been _wonderful_. Danny really seemed to be warming up to him. Would it be a terrible choice to remove the collar? Would he stay and continue their relationship? Danny had willingly called him Master…

After going about their usual routine of studying and training, they showered together. The young halfa and the older hybrid had been distracted. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and there wasn't a time they _weren't_ exchanging heated or sweet kisses. Each affectionate exchange reassured Vlad that the young hybrid wouldn't leave; that he would be willing to stay with him and continue to be his pet. They had a real relationship that the teenager seemed enthusiastic about exploring.

Vlad wasn't one to take chances. He took risks sometimes, but usually when he knew the outcome would still be in his favor. Removing the collar would be a gamble. There were two possibilities. Danny could take the opportunity and run from him, or it could bring them closer. Sighing, he fiddled with the remote in his hand. What to do, what to do…? As the door opened to enter his lab, he wasn't surprised to hear footsteps approaching him.

"Master?" Danny called as he walked further into the lab, unknowingly causing the older man to smile. Calling the older hybrid Master didn't seem so bad. It made Vlad happy and somehow it just seemed to fit. Spotting the billionaire, he made his way over and froze. The remote was in his hands. Glancing wearily at it, he looked into the man's eyes. There was no hint of him wanting to use it. There was no reason for him to, either. Danny had been very obedient. "Uh…Master?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Uh…Just…wanted to know if you wanted some lunch?" He swallowed thickly as he looked at the remote. Would he take Danny's will away? Was he unsatisfied with how their relationship was progressing…?

Vlad didn't respond right away. Instead, he stared at the remote a little longer before placing it in his pocket. "That sounds lovely, my pet. I'll be right there. Go wait for me in the living room." He ordered lightly.

Nodding, Danny turned to leave but was caught by a hand placed on his shoulder. Turning, he was surprised when warm, firm lips were suddenly on his. He didn't mind it though. Happily, he responded to it with ease and melted against the older hybrid. Vlad continued to kiss the young halfa, wrapping his arms around the slim body and pulling him close. The kiss gave him his answer. Pulling away, he watched the young halfa smile before making his way out of the lab.

Walking into the living room, Danny plopped down onto the couch. Things with Vlad were turning out great. Maybe they could try making love for the first time? A blush heated his cheeks at the thought but a rush of excitement went through him as well. Vlad was dominant in the bedroom and always in control…the young halfa craved it. It was strange, considering how against he was at the beginning of being in Vlad's control. He honestly had expected the worst when Vlad bought him. He also said Danny could go back to being a hero, see his family and his friends so that was something. This relationship of theirs could work. Grinning, he whistled a tune as he waited for his Master to return.

Looking at the remote, Vlad took a deep breath. He was going to release Danny. He would release him and then ask him to stay. The way those baby blue eyes have been looking into his and the smiles that have been coming forth from him, Vlad felt that Danny wanted to be with him. He could see Danny's eagerness to please and obey. He was still unruly and would misbehave, but he took his discipline like he should. Thinking that this could actually work in his favor, he was just about to return to his pet when the ghost portal doors slammed open.

Who could that be? Skulker wasn't due for a visit so soon and the other ghosts who wanted to see Vlad knew to make appointments. Putting the remote away safely in his pocket, he waited for the smoke that was released to clear and reveal who dared enter his sanctuary. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw Walker approach him. Frowning at the ghost, Vlad immediately demanded to know what he was doing here. Walker offered a smirk before explaining,

"I'm here for the boy."

Vlad raised a brow. "Daniel? What do you want him for?"

"It wasn't right for you to have taken him, Vlad Plasmius. The boy is unruly and too free…He needs someone to discipline him and teach him the rules…You're not fit to be his Master. The only reason you won him was because of the money you got unfairly." He shook his head in disgust. "It's against the rules."

Rolling his eyes, Vlad switched to his ghost form. "There were no rules on the money they collected from anyone; whether it was gained honorably or not. Regardless, I find it annoying that you question how I handle _my_ pet. It's none of your business how Daniel is considering _I_ _own him_."

"Not for long."

With an annoyed growl, Vlad blocked Walker's punch and landed a swift kick in the ghost's side. The pale ghost grunted in pain before grabbing the half ghost's tunic and throwing him to the wall. Their fight continued. Vlad was surprised by how much of a fight Walker was giving him but he wouldn't allow this ghost, or anyone, to have control over Danny. The teen was _his_ and he had made sure of that. Even when the collar was removed, Danny would still belong to Vlad. Duplicating himself, Vlad shot at Walker from all sides, surprised when the ghost was able to put a protective shield around himself. Suddenly, Walker disappeared from the shield and Vlad could no longer sense him. Where did he …?

An invisible hand grabbed his cape and was used to spin him around. After about the fourth spin, he was tossed to the control panels. They were destroyed from the impact and Vlad groaned from the pain on his back. Just as he sat up and was ready to run over and make Walker regret ever walking into his lab, a sharp, stabbing pain occurred on the upper left of his chest. Gritting his teeth, he looked over to the wound. A gunshot wound? Looking at the smug Walker make his way towards him, Vlad angrily glared at the ecto gun the ghost held in his hand.

"Sorry Plasmius. You lose." Using his foot, he placed it on the bullet wound and kicked down on it, making Vlad shout in surprise and pain. Leaning down, Walker found the pocket that held the remote and took it out. "Looks like you lost your pet. I'm his owner now. I'll teach him everything he needs to know. He'll be the best disciplined, law abiding slave anyone's ever seen." He grinned in a disturbing manner down at the half ghost. "I'll be his best and only Master."

"No you won't! Daniel is mine!" Vlad shouted as he reached for the ghost. His rage was consuming his heart as he tried to fight off the pain he felt from the ghost stomping down on the bullet wound. "Argh! I won't let you have him! He's my pet! Only _I_ can be his Master!"

"We'll see about that." Using his gun, he hit a spot on the older hybrid's neck to knock him unconscious.

When the door to enter the living room from the lab opened, Danny groaned. "Finally!" He exclaimed, standing up to see his Master. "I thought you – Walker? What are you doing here? Where's Vlad?" Did Vlad call him here? No, he wouldn't have. The ghost looked too smug and there were bruises and burn marks adoring his face and body. He had just come out of a fight. Switching to his ghost form, he got into his battle position and glared at the ghost. "What did you do to Vlad!?"

"Your old Master is fine." Walker reassured, grinning down at him in a way that made Danny's stomach drop. "I'm just doing him a favor."

"A favor?" Danny questioned suspiciously, not trusting the ghost one bit. Walker didn't answer. Instead, he took the remote out of his pocket, making Danny's inner freeze. "Where did you get that?"

"Vlad gave it to me. I'm your new Master."

"What?" The young halfa felt like he'd just been slapped. Vlad wouldn't just give him up like that, would he? "You're lying." His already glowing green eyes flashed brighter from anger. "Vlad would never give me up!"

"And how do you think I obtained this?" He asked, showing the remote. Danny had no response to that. Still, he didn't believe him. Why did he look so injured then?

"Don't know and don't care. You give that back right now!"

Walker scowled. "See? I knew that he wouldn't be good enough for you. A slave shows his Master some _respect_." He spat angrily, making his way over to Danny. Once he was close enough, he back handed the young halfa. The force was so strong, Danny stumbled backwards a few steps. "You have rules you have to obey, slave. Rule number one: never talk back to your _Master_."

"You're not my Master!" Rubbing the sore cheek, he flew towards Walker, ready to fight the ghost and put him in his place.

"No, no, that's not how a slave _behaves._ You broke the _rule._" Walker shouted, pointing the remote at Danny before the young halfa got too close and, to Danny's horror, pressed the blue button.

After a click, Danny's eyes flashed and his body stopped moving. He floated in the air, waiting for his Master's orders. Smirking cruelly, Walker made his way over to Danny. Placing a hand on top of the soft hair, he looked down at his stolen prize.

"That's a good slave. I'm your new Master now. Say it."

"You are my new Master."

"You will obey only _me_. Show me you understand!" Walker ordered.

Submissively, Danny got onto his knees and bowed his head as he said, "I will obey only you."

"Vlad Plasmius is not your Master."

"…."

Walker growled. "Say it, Slave!"

"…"

"Say it, or _else_." The ghost's finger hovered over the red button.

"...Vlad Plasmius is not my Master."

"I am your only Master."

"You are my only Master."

Grinning, Walker roughly patted the top of Danny's head. "Well done, Slave."

**AN: ….Ya'll saw it coming.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I'm going to be honest with all of you. This chapter was done awhile ago, but I received so many reviews for the last ch, I post-pone putting this one up. I wanted to milk it out. It was awesome lol**

**ENJOY!**

Walker was very proud of his slave. He obeyed without question and followed every rule to the tee. As he played with the young halfa's white hair, he gave a thoughtful hum. "I think you're ready to start helping me crack down on Rule Breakers. What do you think, Slave? Oh right, I forgot, you don't think! Which is just how I like you." The ghost said with a booming laugh.

Danny didn't say a word. His Master did not give him permission to speak. Walker had given him a demonstration of what would happen if he disobeyed. Danny could still feel his cheeks and stomach burning from the ecto blasts and the bullet wound on his thigh. His Master then gave another order.

"Slave, go fetch Ember. She's been playing her music in quiet zones. She broke the rule. Bring her to me for punishment."

Nodding obediently, Danny headed towards where Ember could be found after a quick "Yes, Master."

Watching his slave leave, Walker took out his remote and scoffed. "Taking him from Plasmius was almost too easy." He chuckled. "What a joke."

With a groan, Vlad woke up. His body felt sore and the bullet wound on his chest was now a dull ache. It took him a few seconds to remember what happened, but when the memory flashed, he jolted up. "Daniel?!" Phasing to the living room, he felt anger rise in him. Danny wasn't there. Walker took his pet. With an angry shout, he shot an ecto plasma ray at the table and destroyed it. _No one_ takes Danny away from him!

Heading back to his lab, Vlad ignored the destruction in it and put up a virtual screen. First, he located Danny. Finding his pet's location, Vlad breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, he flew into the ghost zone and headed towards Danny's ghost signature. Once he located his pet, he would find Walker and make him pay. He clenched his fangs as he thought of that bastard giving the teen orders. He should have released Danny when he had the chance. Now Walker had the remote and Vlad had no idea what he was making the young halfa do. Vlad sped up. He needed his pet back.

He was surprised to find Danny fighting Ember. He took her down with ease and then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. When Vlad saw she was being flown to wherever Walker was currently residing, he followed. Danny led him to a prison that looked new. No wonder Vlad had been unable to locate Walker a few months back when he needed to. Phasing into the fourth floor, where Danny had phased him and Ember into, Vlad made himself invisible and watched.

Walker looked pleased at the sight of Danny bringing him Ember. Dropping her to the floor, Danny sunk to his knees before Walker. Vlad's stomach twisted angrily and sickeningly at the sight. Danny should only be bowing down submissively to _him_. After Walker gave Ember a speech and put her away, Vlad made his move. He charged at the unsuspecting ghost with a rage he didn't even know he possessed. However, just as he was about to punch the ghost's face, his fist was blocked by the young halfa's. Vlad could only stare in surprise as Danny willingly took the impact for the pale ghost.

"No one hits Master. It's a rule." Danny said to Vlad in a monotone voice, startling the older half ghost. Looking at the collar, Vlad noticed the blue light was on. The ghost had taken Danny's will away completely. Angrily, he backed up. The young halfa got into a defensive stance in front of Walker, making Vlad's heart swirl with jealousy and anger.

The chuckle coming from the pale ghost made Vlad reluctantly tear his eyes away from the young halfa before him. Seeing the cocky look in the ghost's face made the hybrid seethe. "You see Plasmius? This is how a slave should act. He's obedient and loyal to _me_. Get out of my territory. You're an intruder and have no right to be here."

"No right? You took my pet." The older half ghost growled angrily, summoning pink ecto energy into the palm of his hands. He paused when he saw Danny ready to defend Walker again. "You won't get away with this you pathetic swine. A true _Master_ wouldn't use his _pet _to defend them like this." On closer inspection of the young half ghost, he was startled to see the bruises adoring his face. There was also a neat, small circular wound on the teen's thigh. Vlad's blood boiled. "You harmed him?" Eyes flashing and fists clenching, Vlad glared dangerously at the ghost warden.

Shrugging in response, Walker smirked cruelly. "He needed to learn how things are handled with his new Master."

The billionaire snapped. "_I'm _his Master!"

When he dove after Walker, Danny stood in his way. It felt awful, but Vlad knew he had to get rid of Danny first if he wanted to touch Walker; especially now that Walker ganged up with the young halfa and they were attacking him. He couldn't land a single hit on the ghost. No matter how fast he was, Danny immediately stood in his way and protected the warden ghost. It was incredibly frustrating. Vlad didn't want to harm his pet. With a quiet sigh, he grabbed Danny's wrist and slammed him into the nearest cell. The young halfa hit the back of his head, hard, against one of the bars and fell down. The man noticed with a wince that Danny was unconscious. Looking at Walker, the older hybrid glared. It was his fault, after all.

"And now for you."

Walker scowled. "You won't win this." He held the remote out for Plasmius to see before putting it inside his coat. "He'll remain with me. Only I can have him; teach an unruly brat like him how to follow rules."

"You're not teaching him anything. You have him under your control from that stupid remote. At least I didn't have to take his _will away_ for him to obey me." He approached the pale ghost, his body fired up for a fight. He wouldn't let Walker get the best of him again. When he saw the gun, he was prepared.

Dodging bullets, he got close to Walker and shot the gun out of his hand. Walker didn't seem deterred. They continued their fight. Landing punches and kicks all over each other, Vlad managed to get the upper hand. Grabbing the ghost's leg, he lifted him and then slammed him back down to the floor. Walker choked from the impact because of the intense pain he hadn't expected. Vlad's hand immediately flew to the coat pocket the remote was in. Seeing the black, gloved hand, Walker grabbed it and tried to stop it from finding the remote.

Vlad succeeded and pulled it out of the pocket, but Walker held on. The ghost placed both hands on the remote and tugged back, trying to keep it with him. Vlad wasn't having it. Placing a hand on the ghost's upper stomach, he pulled with all his might, trying to break free from the grip. Walker grunted in pain but rolled them over, causing the hybrid to lose his balance. They rolled on the floor together, remote gripped in their hands as they tussled over it. Walker managed to kick the hybrid in the ribs and got him off.

"Ha!" Walker shouted triumphantly as he gripped the remote in his hand, panting as he stared down at Vlad. "You can't win, Plasmius!"

With a groan, Vlad got up. "We'll see about that." Shooting an ecto energy ray at the ghost with his hand, Vlad gasped sharply when the young halfa suddenly placed himself in front of Walker and took the brunt of the attack. "Daniel!" He hadn't meant to hit him. When had he regained consciousness?

The young halfa looked at Vlad with dead eyes. "You hurt Master. That's against the rules. You must be punished." Slowly, Danny walked towards the older man.

Vlad shook his head. "Daniel, I am your Master. Not him, remember?" he wondered if Danny would be strong enough to break free from the control over him. Maybe Danny's will would be strong enough to. "Obey _me_."

Emotionless eyes met his as Danny shook his head. "I obey my Master. Walker is my Master."

"No he isn't. I am. You are _my_ pet."

Walker glared at Vlad as he said, "Don't bother, Plasmius. Slave, attack him!"

Obediently, Danny flew to Vlad. There was a moment's hesitation when he readied to swing at Vlad. It had been barely noticeable, but Vlad had seen it. Blocking the green ecto blast with a shield, Vlad dropped it and blocked the gloved white fist aimed at his head. Pulling Danny close, he looked pleadingly into those neon green eyes. "Daniel, stop this."

The young halfa paused and looked up dully at Vlad. "…I can't."

Blocking another attack at him, Vlad managed to get Danny away from him and flew at Walker. Before Walker could defend himself, Vlad landed a hard punch on the ghost's stomach. Doubling over in pain, Walker dropped the remote. Kicking it away from the ghost, Vlad then dove after it. Walker, ignoring the pain, dove after the remote as well. They both gripped it. As they tugged over it, Vlad let out an annoyed growl and placed his hand over Walker's face. Before Walker could register what was happening, his face was shot with a pink ray. Even as he yelled, he managed to slap the remote out of older hybrid's hand.

Shooting Walker once more to the farthest side of the room, Vlad ran towards the remote. Walker, seeing how close Vlad was to the remote, looked to Danny. "Get that remote!" He ordered in a loud shout.

Danny's speed was an immediate disadvantage to Vlad. Even as he reached for it, inches away from grabbing it, Danny was able to pick it up first. Just as Danny turned to give the remote back to Walker, Vlad grabbed the young halfa's wrist. The teen immediately pulled the remote protectively against his chest, giving the billionaire a hard time in his attempt to take it.

"Daniel, give it to me!" He ordered, hoping Danny would listen.

"I can't. This belongs to my Master."

"Daniel…" Desperate, as Danny was about to phase out of his arms, Vlad pulled the teen to his chest and kissed him. The young halfa froze in shock and his grip on the remote went slack. Taking advantage, Vlad managed to get a hold of the remote. Slipping away, he looked down at it. Without a second thought, he pressed down on all three buttons.

"No!"

Vlad made himself intangible just as Walker tried to tackle him. He had to hold the buttons down for a full minute, or the collar won't come off. Danny stood frozen in place. It was probably because of what Vlad was doing. When Vlad saw Walker grab the ecto gun and shoot at him, he was surprised the blast hit him even if he made himself intangible. Stumbling backwards, Vlad was pleased to know he didn't let go of any of the buttons he was pressing down on. Hovering, he dodged bullet after bullet, mentally counting down how long he had until he could let go of the buttons and have Danny freed.

Walker was on a rampage. With a shout, he went after Vlad and continued to shoot at him. He managed to get the older hybrid's leg, scrape his arm, and managed to cut the side of his cheek, but the half ghost was pretty fast. When he was surrounded by duplicates, he quickly took them out. They disappeared in a puff of smoke after they were shot at. Vlad had twenty seconds left. That's all. They felt tremendously long as he dodged attack after attack. Some hit him, but he ignored it.

At the last ten seconds, Vlad grunted as Walker tackled him to the ground. They struggled as Walker tried to pry the fingers away from the buttons. Using his eyes, Vlad shot lasers out of them and blasted Walker back. Grunting as his back painfully hit the wall, Walker pulled out his gun. Aiming, he steadied his shaking arm and took a shot.

Three seconds.

That's all he had left when the bullet hit the remote and destroyed it.

Vlad stared down in horror at the broken remote. No…No, no, no, _no!_ "Daniel!" He shouted, running towards the young halfa. Danny still appeared in a daze. He wasn't responding, even as Vlad placed his hands on his shoulder and shook him. "Daniel, snap out of it! Daniel, please, look at me!" The green eyes continued to stare ahead, past Vlad, into nothingness.

Walker laughed in the background. "Good job, Plasmius! He may not be mine anymore, but he certainly won't be yours either! We have a mindless slave who will just stand there for the rest of eternity with no master!"

"Shut up!" Vlad snapped at the ghost, baring his fangs. Looking down at Danny, he looked at the collar. Swallowing he lifted the teen's chin and looked into those dull green eyes. "Daniel, please, my pet, come back to me."

No response.

Vlad's heart clenched painfully.

He couldn't lose Danny like this, he wouldn't!

"Daniel!"

The dullness left and the green eyes glowed a bright, neon color Vlad never realized how much he loved to see. Wincing, Danny pulled away from Vlad as the collar popped off and dropped to the floor. "What? Jeez, you don't have to shout. I'm right here you know." Hearing the loud clink, he looked down. His eyes widened when he saw the collar on the floor. Feeling surreal, he placed his hand on his neck. The collar was off… "You…" he looked up at Vlad. "You freed me?"

Feeling relief course through him, Vlad nodded. "Yes. The collar is off you." That didn't mean he was free from him though.

Grinning happily, Danny looked over to Walker and glared at him. "You!" He hissed, summoning green ecto energy in a threatening manner in the palm of his hands. "You're gonna pay for this!"

Walker swallowed as he saw Vlad's red eyes glare coldly at him. As the two halfa's approached him, he tried to make an escape. However, pink ecto rings wrapped around his legs and arms, stopping him in place. As he fell to the floor, he watched in horror as Vlad smirked cruelly, showing his vampire like fang.

"Allow me to teach _you_ a lesson when you break the most important rule of all…: Don't touch what belongs to Vlad Masters."

Once they returned home, they switched back to their human selves and began to treat the injuries they received. As Vlad took care of Danny's injuries, his mind was spinning. Would Danny leave him now that he was free? Would they continue their Master/Slave relationship, or would they just put it behind them and go back to how things were? Vlad could never go back. Not when he's had a wonderful taste of what it's like to be happy with the young halfa. The teenager winced when the alcohol was applied to his cut.

"Ow," He muttered.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Danny replied, watching the man take care of him. Vlad released him. What happened to him when he was under Walker's control had been a blur at first, but now the memories were steadily returning to him. Vlad had rescued him. Not only that, when he had the remote in his hand, he could have just taken him home. Instead, he broke him free from the collar's control completely. Even though Vlad was incredible at hiding his feelings, he could sense the anxiousness from the man. Vlad was worried about him leaving?

When Vlad went to treat his own injuries, he was surprised when Danny began to help him. He watched intently as the young halfa stopped Vlad from what he was doing and took care of the injuries himself. Danny could have left when Vlad had finished taking care of him. Was this his way of saying thanks for rescuing him? Not that it was really a rescue. It was his fault to begin with. Was he going to leave right after?

Seeing the paranoia in those cobalt blue eyes caused Danny to smile. "Relax, Fruitloop. I'm not leaving you."

Unknowingly, Vlad released a breath he had been holding. He gazed doubtfully at the raven haired teen. "You're not?"

"No." Giving the man a confident look, he leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. Danny felt a spark and a shiver of pleasure race up his spine from the kiss. Pulling away, he grinned happily. "Definitely not leaving. Although, I will go see my family and friends tomorrow … if you'll allow it, Master."

Shock coursed through Vlad as he stared at Danny in surprise. Danny was staying…and he called him Master. Heart soaring, he suddenly wrapped his arms around the young halfa and pulled him onto his lap. Ignoring the startled yelp, he grabbed a handful of raven hair from the back and kissed him. The kiss was aggressive and hard, but both moaned at it nonetheless. As Danny recovered from his initial shock, he wrapped his arms around the pale neck and his legs around the slim waist.

When they pulled away, Danny was left panting. "Ask nicely, pet," Vlad ordered hotly against his lips. Danny felt heat rush through his body at Vlad's husky tone. Their breaths mingled as Danny fought to obey the billionaire's order.

"May I see my friends and family tomorrow, Master? Pretty please?

Seeing the man's grin was contagious. Danny found himself grinning back. "If that is my pet's desire. However, you are to be home no later than midnight. I do not want a repeat of last time." He said sternly, giving him a leveled glare.

Eagerly, Danny nodded. "I won't disappoint you."

"Good boy."

**AN: We're almost done! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THROUGH! Thank you for your support and love! I've appreciated it so much and it was fun reading them! I hope you enjoyed my fic as much as I enjoyed knowing you guys read it! Here is the finale! You guys are amazing and awesome! **

It felt good to see his friends and family again. The past two weeks with Vlad have felt like a month. Yet, strangely, he felt like everything happened so fast. It was awkward explaining to his parents that he was moving in to Vlad's because it was convenient for college. His father didn't mind, but his mom wasn't too happy about it. It didn't matter. He knew he wouldn't regret his decision. When he arrived home precisely at midnight, he sought out the older man. It was a relief to not have the collar on his neck. There was a different kind of feel to it knowing Vlad owned him, but didn't have to use the collar as proof.

Walking to their bedroom, Danny immediately followed Vlad's earlier order. Stripping himself naked, he folded his clothes and put them away neatly. After, he went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he was clean and dry, he got on the bed on all fours and waited. After a few seconds, Vlad walked into his bedroom. "You came home on time and followed my instructions. Good boy. Someone wants their reward."

Grinning, Danny nodded. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Master," Danny shivered. Why was it so enjoyable and fun to call Vlad, Master?

Smirking in satisfaction, Vlad made his way over to the delectable teen. Running his hand down the smooth back until he reached the firm ass, he gave it a squeeze before grabbing a chair in the bedroom. Placing it on the side of the bed, he sat down. Danny glanced over at the older hybrid. Just what was Vlad doing?

"You will do as I say. Follow my orders, and I will give you your reward." He could see Danny was ready. "I want a show, my pet. I want you to touch yourself for me."

Danny blushed in embarrassment. "What?"

"I want you to sit facing me, spread your legs, and pleasure yourself for me."

The blush reached his ears. "V-Vlad!" He whined, not wanting to be so exposed.

Vlad gave him a cold look. "Are you disobeying me, pet?"

Flinching, Danny knew he didn't have a choice. Shaking his head, he sat down and spread his legs. Seeing the heated gaze on his length sent his blood rushing down. Swallowing, he used one hand to steady himself while the other gripped his slowly awakening groin. Seeing how lustful the man looked was making Danny feel aroused. It was satisfying to know _he_ caused such a look on Vlad Masters. Feeling a bit more confident and less exposed, he became surer with his strokes. Now fully hard, he moaned as he put on a show for Vlad. His thumb played with the precum on the tip, spreading it around before he continued to stroke his length; only he did it a little slower and firmer, just for the man's enjoyment.

Vlad felt himself growing hard at the arousing and erotic sight. Danny's lustful eyes were staring into his as he masturbated in front of him. Vlad wanted to taste the young halfa, to touch him and be the reason those pretty moans were coming from those lips. "Tell me what you're thinking about." He ordered, enjoying the needy look in those light blue eyes.

"You…" Danny trailed off before trying to be more specific. "I'm thinking about you touching me, Master. I…Mm… I wish this was your hand, touching me, stroking me, bringing me closer…! Ahh! Master…I want your mouth, I'm so hard." Picturing Vlad's mouth wrapped around him made him moan. "P-Please…" he begged.

Vlad almost moaned himself. "Please what, pet?"

"Please touch me."

"Not yet." Smirking, Vlad loved the frustrated look on his pet's face. "Stop what you are doing and get the lube."

Whining in protest, Danny reluctantly stopped pleasuring himself. Making his way over the cabinet, he opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. When he was going to get off the bed and hand it to Vlad, he was stopped by the older man's voice.

"No pet. I want you to prepare yourself. Get into position, I want to see it."

Embarrassment renewed as Danny stared at the man in disbelief. Vlad meant it. Swallowing, he noticed the tent in the man's pants. With a moan, Danny did what he was told. Getting on all fours, he positioned himself so the billionaire had a full view of what belonged to him. Shivering, he opened the cap and coated his fingers with the lube. Reaching behind himself, he felt the tight muscle and pushed a digit in. It felt weird. He'd never done this to himself before but if this was what Vlad wanted…

Vlad hungrily watched the young halfa slip in a second finger, wishing it was his hard, needy cock in the tight hole instead. He wanted to be inside the teen; feel the moist, silken walls around him. Still, he couldn't deny he was enjoying his show. Danny had the most perfect rounded and firm ass. The teen filled Vlad with a hunger he didn't even know he was capable of.

"I can't wait to fuck you, Daniel." Danny's breath hitched at how vulgar Vlad was being. "You look so delectable, preparing your tight hole just for my cock." Danny whimpered as he began to scissor himself and held on to every word coming from the older man's lips. "Would you like that, my pet?"

Moaning, Danny responded, "Yes. Please, Master!"

Chuckling, Vlad continued, knowing he was driving the young halfa insane. The fingers were thrusting in and out at a faster pace now, and Vlad could see the length twitch with desire. "I'm very hard for you, Daniel…Do you know what your Master would like? Would you like to know?"

Danny whimpered. "P-Please tell me."

"I want to fuck your pretty mouth while you prepare yourself." He found himself groaning at the image as he pictured Danny's lips wrapped around his hard shaft. "I want you to take my cock, letting me use it to pleasure myself while you ready your tight ass for me so I may fuck you."

Arousal was shooting up Danny's spine at the pleasant image. "Ohh Master, please!" His mouth watered. "Please, use my mouth. Let me suck you."

Lowering his hand, Vlad unbuttoned his pants and then stopped. "Come here, Daniel."

Eagerly, Danny climbed off the bed. His body felt like it was on fire. Dazed with lust and hunger, he approached the man sitting on the chair. Patiently, he waited for his order. "Master?" he called softly, hungrily eying the cloth covered erection.

"Get on your knees." Obediently, Danny dropped to his knees. "I didn't say to stop preparing yourself. Pull down my zipper, but do not use your hands."

Giving the man a look, Danny went back to preparing himself. How was he supposed to…? Oh. It was hard to think when he was in such a lustful state of mind. Using his teeth, he gripped the small zipper and pulled it down slowly, looking up at Vlad as he did so. The man moaned at the sight, his breath catching. When the zipper was fully down, he gripped the silky boxers with his teeth and used his powers to make them intangible. Knowing he could use his hand by now, but not caring, he dropped them on the side of the chair. Fitting himself further between the man's legs, he eyed the hard length before him. Looking up at Vlad, he saw the man smirk down on him.

"Suck me, Daniel."

With a moan, Danny wrapped his lips around the cock and immediately licked off the precum gathering. Enjoying Vlad's taste, he took him in further down his mouth until he no longer could and sucked around him. The older man's moan made another electrifying spark of arousal go through him. Not wanting to stop, wanting so much more, he began to bob his head, being sure to suck, just as he had been ordered to. He heard Vlad's breath get ragged as the older hybrid placed his hand on top of his raven hair.

"Such a good pet," Vlad praised lustfully, moaning when he felt the teen hum around his length. "Mm, yes, Daniel! So good." Losing himself in the pleasure, he watched proudly as Danny slipped in a third finger inside himself. "That's right. Suck your Master and ready yourself to be fucked."

Danny moaned, each word sending hot shiver of pleasures up his spine. He never expected Vlad to speak like this to him and he _loved_ it. This was a whole side to Vlad he never expected to see or thought he would enjoy. Making more of an effort, he relaxed his throat so he could take more of the man's length. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp and shallow thrusts.

Vlad was close, he could feel it. Luckily, Danny looked thoroughly prepared. "Enough," He pulled Danny off him, panting as he did so. The teen gazed up at him, licking his lips. Sitting back on the chair, Vlad planted his hands on either side of the arm rests. "Ride me, pet."

Flushing, Danny eagerly stood up. Remembering the lube, he grabbed it and coated Vlad's cock thoroughly. He was finally going to have Vlad. Facing the man, he placed his knees on either side on the chair's seat and grabbed the billionaire's hard length. Guiding it to his entrance, he took a deep breath before lowering himself on it. Vlad's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the blissful feeling of his cock being swallowed by the tight and moist walls.

Danny moaned at the sensation of being filled. "A-Ah…! M-Master!" Eagerly, he took in more of the hard shaft. It hurt a bit, but the arousal and pleasure he felt was overriding the pain. Once he took Vlad fully in him, he rested his forehead against the muscular shoulder. It felt odd feeling the business suit instead of skin, which was what he wanted. However, he was too far gone to care.

"Daniel…You feel so good. So tight." Vlad moaned, fighting hard to keep his arms on the arm rests. He wanted to touch him so badly, but kept himself restrained.

Breathing harshly, Danny raised his hips experimentally before pushing down. They both moaned. Wanting to hear more, Danny pushed himself up and began to ride the man. First it was slow and hard but then he steadily increased his pace. He was rewarded with hot sparks on pleasure shooting through his body and Vlad's low moans. Danny, however, was being vocal. Shouting Vlad's name and moaning uncontrollably. It felt good. So incredibly good. He couldn't get enough of Vlad. The hot length kept hitting a spot inside of him that set his body ablaze.

Vlad watched the young halfa bounce up and down his lap. It was the most beautiful and erotic sight he'd ever seen. Danny's mouth was opened to let out pretty pants and moans. The teen gripped at the man's expensive suit jacket to steady himself, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the pleasure. His already hard cock pulsed with desire at the image. "Daniel…"

"Vlad, Vlad, Vlad!" Danny shouted, feeling himself draw close. "Fuck…so good! Ah! Oh Master, please, please touch me!" He pleaded, needing his length to be touched. He was so close. He wanted to feel Vlad's warm hand wrapped around it, stroking him to completion.

A thrill rushed through Vlad's body at hearing Danny call him Master. "Beg for it."

"Please, please Master! I-I … Ahh!" he let out a heated moan. "Need you! Please!" His mind was past being coherent. All he could think of was the pleasure going through his body from Vlad's cock. When he felt a hand firmly grip his length and stroke him just the way he liked it, he lost it. White, hot sparks of pleasure clouded his vision as he shouted. "Vlad!"

As the teen's cum coated his hand and the tight walls clamped down on his length, Vlad came with a groan. "Daniel!" It felt so good to cum inside the teen. Gripping the slim hips possessively, he rode out his orgasm.

Danny was relieved he was sitting. Resting his head on the crook of Vlad's neck, he breathed in heavily as he tried to calm his racing heart. Vlad wrapped his arms around the panting teen and hugged him close. He enjoyed the feeling of the naked teen pressed close to him. Danny, however, wanted to feel his skin. As he gripped the suit jacket and phased it, Vlad cleared his throat. Flinching, Danny looked up at his lover.

"What do you think you're doing, pet?" Vlad asked with a raised brow.

"Uh…I was going to phase off your shirt…" he swallowed. He should have asked Vlad if that was okay.

"Hmm…I'll have to punish you for that."

Danny immediately perked with interest. "…Yeah?"

"Yes." He captured Danny's lips into a kiss. Breaking it, he trailed sweet, soothing kisses down the neck until he reached the shoulder and bit down on it, eliciting a startled gasp from the young hybrid. "I'll allow you to take off my shirt, since we need to shower anyway."

Danny wrinkled his nose as he looked down the expensive suit. There was his cum on it. He could still feel the billionaire's cock in him too. With a wince, he climbed off the lap. When he was about to walk to the bathroom to shower, Vlad gripped his wrist and stopped him. Startled, Danny looked questioningly at the older hybrid.

"Daniel, aren't you forgetting something?"

The teen's brows furrowed, feeling more confused. "Uh…No?"

Vlad tsked. "You made a mess. Clean it up," He purred.

Realizing what Vlad met, Danny shivered. Vlad wanted him to…? Swallowing thickly, he approached him. Dropping to his knees, he leaned forward and used his tongue to lick up the cum. It felt _odd_ tasting himself. Seeing Vlad's eyes glaze with lust, however, made it worth it. After licking up the final drop, he pulled away. Vlad cupped his cheek and ran his thumb soothingly over it.

"Good boy." He praised with a grin, heart fluttering when Danny smiled back.

Getting up, they made their way over to the shower. The young halfa yelped as his butt was smacked. "Hey!" he shouted indignantly, glaring at his lover as he rubbed the sore spot.

Vlad's response was a smirk.

Danny knew his punishment was going to be good.

Danny woke up the following morning spent, sore, and extremely satisfied. With a lazy smile, he looked over to Vlad. The man was sleeping peacefully, one arm slung over the slim body, holding Danny in a possessive like manner. Vlad held Danny as if he was afraid he would just leave. The young halfa had no plan to. Touching his neck, he felt content to feel skin instead of a metal collar. Which reminded him…He needed to stop those auctions. But how? Getting lost in his thoughts, he hardly noticed Vlad waking up next to him. The older hybrid cracked an eye open, his heart beating happily at the sight of Danny Fenton sitting up and looking pensive. Tightening his arm around the slim waist, he pulled the young hybrid closer.

"What's currently occupying your mind, Little Badger?" Vlad asked as he nuzzled the teen's side. He wanted the young hybrid to be lying next to him, snuggled up to his chest like he should be. It was a relief that Danny didn't leave. It still surprised the billionaire that Danny actually wanted to be with him.

"The auction I was at. I should stop it."

Seeing Danny go into 'Hero Mode', Vlad looked thoughtfully at the young halfa. "What gives you that idea?"

"It's terrible. No one should be subject to that. It's cruel and it's … It's just not right! You can't just _own_ someone!"

"I own you." Vlad reminded with a purr, pulling Danny down to place kisses on the soft neck.

The kisses tickled, but at the same time, they felt nice and almost…loving. "That's different," Danny countered as he gave the older hybrid easier access to his neck. He gasped when Vlad suddenly bit down on a sensitive spot. "Not everyone can get as lucky as me."

The older hybrid's heart skipped a beat. "Lucky?" Danny felt lucky with how their circumstances turned out? Vlad was the one who felt lucky.

"Well, yeah. How many ghosts had someone who didn't just take their entire will away from them from the start?" Vlad didn't want to respond to that, so he chose not to by marking another spot on the teen's neck.

"I don't see any way for you to really put a stop to it, my pet. If you take down the ghost who holds the auctions, perhaps, but it's risky. Therefore, I will not allow you to risk your life like that."

Danny immediately tensed. "Vlad, I'm not letting this go. I can't."

Sighing, Vlad moved away from the marked neck and looked down at the younger hybrid. Vlad could see the determination shining in those blue eyes. Danny's sense of righteousness was overwhelming. Personally, the older halfa couldn't care less about the other ghosts. To him, it was their fault for allowing themselves to get captured in the first place. Then again, if it hadn't been for Danny getting captured, he never would have had the young hybrid to himself and he would have ripped the throat of anyone who somehow managed to win Danny over him.

"…If you truly feel the need to try and put a stop to it, I shall assist you. However, understand that no matter what we do, you may not be able to save everyone."

Danny grit his teeth at that. He knew it was true, but it was worth a shot. "I can try."

Smiling, Vlad lowered himself onto the warm body and kissed the teenager's lips, loving the exquisite feel and taste to them. Danny moaned as Vlad's tongue pushed past his lips. Once he had successfully turned Danny into a pile of goo, he moved off the teen and said, "And I'll be with you every step of the way."

Danny had to admit that if it weren't for Vlad's help, he never would have found the ghost who was holding the auctions and making the collars. It felt good to have the older hybrid's support when they fought. They were completely in sync and Danny knew he didn't have to worry about Vlad. He had Vlad's back and Vlad had his. It was simple as that. After taking out the ghost and placing him in an isolated prison where he couldn't hurt anyone else, Danny went ahead and destroyed the remaining collars. Vlad was able to destroy the building, which made the young halfa smile happily.

To say some ghosts were angry about the situation was a bit of an understatement, but Vlad didn't pay mind to them. After all, he could do whatever he wanted. If his pet wanted to play hero and required his assistance, then he would give it. Unfortunately, assisting Danny in his ghost hunting made him look like he was getting soft but every ghost knew better than to comment on it. Well, most ghosts. The others learned the hard way why they should keep their mouths shut.

The months following were spent with his friends, family, and getting used to his new life style with Vlad. He still hated kneeling on the floor and being fed his food, but at the same time, he got used to it and sometimes didn't mind it. If Vlad was in a particularly good mood, he could sit on the man's lap and occasionally feed himself. He usually was punished when he came home with injuries from a tough fight with a ghost without informing Vlad or seeking the older man's help. That was a lesson that took several punishments to learn. His harshest punishment, which was when Danny knew Vlad was actually mad at him, consisted of being ignored for a few days. That was the worst and Danny tried very hard to obey every order he was given. Unfortunately, he was still stubborn so punishments were sometimes unavoidable.

Letting Vlad take care of him benefited him a lot more than he wanted to admit. Because of the vigorous studying he was subjected to since the beginning of their relationship, Danny was able to handle most of the work thrown at him in college. He was doing pretty well and with Vlad's help when he was on patrol, fighting ghosts didn't take up too much of his time away from studying. As a bonus, Vlad's training made him a much more skilled and faster ghost hunter. If Vlad hadn't been such a creep from the very beginning when they met, the young halfa would have taken the man's offer to learn under him much sooner.

In front of others, Vlad and Danny acted like any normal couple. They still exchanged banters and would hold hands or stay close together when they could. The young halfa could see it was hard for his friends and family to accept that he and the billionaire were an item but as the months passed by, they seemed fine with it. They went out on dates like any other couple. It was when they were behind closed doors that Danny would eagerly submit to Vlad and let the man do what he pleased with him. It was a thrilling feeling and the young hybrid never tired of it. It was also exciting and something he look forward to.

His rewards were the best. Currently, Vlad had his mouth wrapped around his hard cock, sucking and licking him, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He had been on his very best behavior today; he had aced all his exams for the week, come home to finish his homework and study on time, and then walked into Vlad's office to sit and wait for him to finish his work as well. Moaning, he curled his hand into the silver strands. The older hybrid was _very_ talented with his tongue. It didn't take long for Danny to arch and scream his Master's name as he came.

Swallowing the last bit of cum, Vlad licked the shaft clean and then tucked him back into his pants. Seeing Danny dazed in the afterglow made him chuckle and crawl on top of him, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Content, Danny snuggled closer and enjoyed the intense kiss. When the older hybrid pulled away, he nuzzled the damp neck. "You're beautiful." Vlad complimented, causing Danny to blush. "And such a good boy. You did well today, my pet. I'm very proud of you."

Danny couldn't help but grin. Vlad always made him feel loved and cherished. The man held him like he was some sort of precious treasure he could never let go of. Danny was fine with that. Sitting up, Vlad moved back enough so Danny could sit between his legs on the couch. Once the young halfa was pressed up against the billionaire, Vlad handed the teen the remote and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. Resting his chin on the young hybrid's shoulder, Vlad smiled when he felt Danny try to shift even closer to him.

Finding something to watch, Danny put the remote aside and relaxed against the man's embrace. It was comfortable. The teen enjoyed that he could just be himself and enjoy quiet moments like these with the older hybrid. Vlad took very good care of him. The older man gave him his space when he needed it. Although Vlad was reluctant to let Danny have a job, he soon accepted it. Luckily, the hours were decent enough that it didn't cut much time away from each other. There was also the reassuring fact that Danny could quit at any time so he didn't need to feel stressed.

"Hey Vlad?"

"Hmm?" Vlad answered in acknowledgment, the contentment of just being close to Danny causing him to smile.

"I uh…" Flushing, the teen took a deep breath and finally said, "I love you."

Vlad froze in shock. It took a moment for him to overcome it and reply, "I love you too, my Little Badger." Grinning in relief, Danny contently nuzzled their cheeks together. Smiling at the rare and affectionate gesture, Vlad went back to watching the TV. "Took you long enough to admit it." He teased lightly.

The young halfa huffed. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Vlad swatted Danny's thigh, causing the teen to yelp in surprise. Lowering his voice to a husky purr, he spoke directly into Danny's ear. "Is that back talk, my pet? Do you need another lesson from your Master? Perhaps another punishment is in order. Hmm…I could tie you to head board and fuck you until I cum…"

A shiver of arousal shot up Danny's spine at the thought. It didn't help that Vlad's voice always had that effect on him. "Uh…" Getting his brain to work again, he replied, "Will I get to cum, too?"

"No." Vlad growled, hands roaming underneath the white shirt. "You will be used just for my pleasure."

A moan escaped Danny's lips. He actually liked the sound of that. "But Master…" he whined slightly as one hand pinched his nipples just the way he liked it. "That's teasing…"

Chuckling, Vlad nibbled the lobe. "That's the point."

"If I make up for my back talk, will you let me cum?"

"It won't be considered a punishment if I reward you after misbehaving now will it? Such a naughty pet. You know better than to try to get out of your punishment."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Danny replied with a cheeky grin before moaning as Vlad's hand began to play with his other nipple. "Ahh, Vlad!"

Lifting Danny up, Vlad carried him into the bedroom. Exchanging smiles, they kissed. Danny knew he would have to endure his punishment and deal with the frustrations of not cumming after a hot sex session but it was alright. Vlad always made it up to him ten folds the very next day. Pausing in the kiss, Danny suddenly remembered something. Pushing the man away, he ignored Vlad's startled look as he got away from him.

"Daniel?" Vlad asked as he watched his lover walk over to the closet. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, sorry. I just forgot to show you something." After searching for the item, he snatched and placed it behind his back as he faced the older hybrid. "Close your eyes!" When Vlad gave him a skeptical look, Danny huffed in annoyance. "Please?"

Closing his eyes as requested, Vlad wondered what suddenly came over the young hybrid. Danny never stopped him when they were about to have some fun before. Being patient, he heard the teen's footsteps get closer. He didn't have to wait long. He then heard Danny say, "Okay, you can open them now!" So Vlad did.

At first, he didn't notice anything. The young hybrid had his hands clasped in front of him and his feet shoulder length apart, his head bowed in submission. It was an erotic sight, but that couldn't be the surprise. As his eyes scanned the teen's form, something shiny caught his eyes. Immediately darting them to it, he stared in surprise at the leather collar wrapped around the slim neck. Attached to the collar was a circular dog tag. Reaching over, he placed the tag in his hand and examined the inscription on it.

'Owned by Vlad Masters'

"Daniel…" Vlad looked at the teen in disbelief.

"Metal is uncomfortable, so I thought maybe leather would be a better choice. I thought maybe…you'd like the tag, too."

Without saying a word, Vlad yanked Danny back to him and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, turning them over so the young hybrid was pinned beneath him. Danny moaned happily as Vlad eagerly pleasured his body, showing just much he liked the collar and tag. The young halfa was happy that he worked up the courage to purchase the collar and tag. It was worth to see the happiness and possessiveness glistening to those cobalt blue eyes.

Vlad didn't think Danny would willingly get something like this. He had to admit that he had missed seeing the metal collar wrapped around his neck as a display that Vlad was his master. As he slipped off the teen's pants, Vlad smirked proudly. His sly little pet managed to get out of his punishment. Hmm…He'd allow it. There was always next time to teach him a lesson. After all, Danny was an unruly pet who had the perfect master to understand, love, and give him exactly what he needed.

**END **

**:D **


End file.
